Forbidden Savior
by LunaKitara
Summary: Bella has been just barely surviving the abuse by her father. She has no one to turn to, and is entirely invisible to the people around her. Will her new English teacher see her? Will he help her? Will she let him? Will he be too late? Rated M for abuse, phys/verb/sex, language, and graphic violence, AH, AU
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Hello Guys. I know I just started a new story recently, but I kinda had an idea that is that story, and isn't in the same time. I also read it when I wasn't massively sleep deprived and realized how incredibly typo ridden it is. Anyone who wants to Beta for this, let me know!

Just so you know, this story is not rainbows and sunshine, nor is it sparkly.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Deal. With. It.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

How does one define hope? Where does it come from, and how do people have it? If you lost it, how can you get it back?

I used to have hope, however, much like almost everything else I ever had, I lost it a long time ago. What was the point in hoping? It would only cause more pain. Hope is something only normal people can afford to have. Now, the only hope I have, is that I can leave quietly and unnoticed, even though I lack the courage to do it myself.

I learned a long time ago that to hope, means to leave yourself even more vulnerable. The best thing one can do, is to remain invisible, and hope it ends quickly.

My name is Bella Swan and, I live in Forks, Washington, a small uneventful sleepy town on the west coast that was almost constantly raining.

I live alone with who the good people of forks know as Chief Swan, the head of the police department here, my father. Everyone loved him, thought he was such a great man. Many people would even say, the best chief this town has ever seen. If only they knew.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home_**

**BPOV**

I looked around the kitchen frantically, trying to find the basil. I had to have dinner ready for five o'clock, when Charlie would be home. It was already four, and the Lasagna took about an hour to cook. However, he would be angry if it didn't taste right. I just hoped that we hadn't run out.

Finally after about ten minutes of searching, I sighed in relief as I found it, and put it in the sauce. By four-thirty, the lasagna was in the oven cooking, and I was rushing to clean up. I knew the lasagna would be late. It was his favorite, so maybe he would forgiving. Fat Chance.

I winced as I stepped on my fractured ankle harder than intended in my haste to grab the broom. I sucked in a breath, then sighed as the pain went back to being a dull throb, before continuing my cleaning. I was used to this. I was always broken. I was sure I would never be fully put together again.

As usual, at five o'clock on the dot, The doorknob turned, and I felt myself suck in a breath. I stood in the kitchen with my head bowed remorsefully, hoping he might know I didn't mean to be late.

I waited a few minutes, before I felt him roughly push my chin up. "Where's Dinner?" he asked me, his tone angry. I knew he would be angry.

"I-It's not done yet sir. It will be done in a half an hour. I am sorry I am late." I mumbled, my hands already starting to shake in anticipation.

"Late? What, you want me to fucking starve?" He asks, his temper rising, before I quickly shake my head.

"No, of course not! The basil was lost and—"

I didn't get to finish before I felt him grab me, and throw me into the wall. The moment I hit it, the air rushed out of my lungs. "Fucking excuses, like always? You know the rules! Dinner is supposed to be on the table, when I get home, you useless little bitch!" he yelled before I felt his hard booted foot connect with my ribs. I screamed out in pain, whimpering. He chuckled, liking my scream, as he kicked again, harder this time. I felt the already bruised ribs that had only recently healed from the last time he broke them, crack. This time, I didn't scream though. I didn't want to egg him on further.

"Say it, say 'I am a useless bitch'!" he said, before landing another kick to my ribs. I stayed silent though. The next moment, I felt him lift me by my neck, and slam me into the wall again, my head hitting hard. I nearly lost consciousness there, but he wouldn't have it. Instead he threw me back on the floor roughly, before landing a few more kicks.

After awhile longer, he finally stopped, then started towards the living room. "Get me my dinner now. The timer went off."

I had to wait a few moments before I could get up, everything spinning from my more than likely concussion. I made my way over to the stove slowly, and took out the now slightly burned lasagna, before putting it on a plate and bringing it to him. He Tsk'ed but said nothing else as he ate.

After he ate, I spent the rest of the night cleaning, and doing my homework, before finally going to bed an hour before I had to wake up to another day in hell.

My alarm clock woke me from my normal nightmares, and I gingerly sat up, wincing. Everything hurt, and my head was pounding. I slowly made my way out of bed, cringing with every step as I made my way to the bathroom to shower.

Before getting into the shower, I assessed myself in the mirror for new injuries. The girl staring back at me had ugly brown eyes hollowed in dark circles from lack of sleep, sickly pale skin, and long lank brown hair. I could see where the ribs were broken, my whole torso an ugly purple color from bruising, with my bones jutting out from malnourishment. My ankle was badly swollen from a couple of nights ago when he almost completely broke it. By all rights, I shouldn't even be alive still, but I wasn't so lucky.

I turned away before carefully making my way into the shower, and letting the hot water soothe my aching body. After a short ten minutes, I stepped out, and got dressed in a loose pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and my black hoodie. Before I left the bathroom, I made sure no marks were visible. When I was sure, I slowly headed downstairs, and started making Charlie his breakfast.

As I made him his eggs and bacon, my stomach growled at me. Charlie hadn't allowed me to eat now in over a week, and I had no money to get food at lunch. All I had eaten in this week was a few bites off of one of his unfinished plates, since that one night, he had gone to bed right after eating, before I cleaned up.

Charlie came down, dressed in his uniform, and sat down silently as I put his plate in front of him. He immediately started eating, not even glancing at me. At least it seemed I was off the hook for this morning. It didn't seem like he was in the mood to for another session.

A couple minutes after he finished eating, he left for work, and I left for school.

I shivered the moment I made it outside. It was freezing, and as per usual, raining. School was only about an hour walk away, but it was enough that in my current state, I was exhausted and freezing by the time I made it there.

Students were already gathered in the hallways, talking animatedly with one another when I got inside. They paid no attention to me, which I preferred. I always did my best not to stand out, and generally succeeded. Not even the teachers seemed to notice me at all anymore. It was just easier this way.

By the time lunch came, I felt worse than normal, the room taking on a slight spin. I hadn't been able to focus all day, and my headache was worse. I didn't know if it was the head injury or hunger at this point, or even exhaustion. Either way, there was nothing I could do about it.

I sat down at my normal table at lunch, in the corner of the room, and curled up, drawing my knees to my chest as I took out my old copy of Wuthering Heights, and started reading. Reading was my only escape, the one thing I truly enjoyed to do anymore. It made me almost content.

After too short of a time, the bell rang, and I put my book back in my bag and slowly stood back up. A rush of vertigo almost sent me right back to my chair, but I grabbed the table, catching myself before I could fall. I took a deep breath, and slowly started to my next class, English.

As I made my way in, I noticed our teacher wasn't there, but thought nothing of it. He was probably just a couple minutes late. I made my way to the back of the room, and sat down in my chair, resting my head in my hands, willing the spinning to stop.

A few minutes later, the principle walked into the room, with very possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall, with a lean build, and pale skin. His hair was a mess of almost bronze on the top of his head, and he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

After I realized I had been shamelessly staring, I realized I wasn't alone. Already the girls were giggling and whispering.

The principle cleared his throat. "Hello class, I have some news for you. Mr. Adams had to leave for health reasons, and more than likely will not be back. However, we have a new teacher. His name is Mr. Cullen. I expect you all to be on your best behavior." The principle stated, before leaving the room, leaving Mr. Cullen alone.

He looked around the room, seeming to catalogue everyone, before smiling. "Hello. As Mr. Johnson just stated, I am Mr. Cullen, your new English Teacher. Being as Mr. Adams did not leave a lesson plan, I am going to need someone to fill me in on what we have already covered so far, and where we are." He smiled. He had a voice like a velvet lullaby.

A girl with pretty brown hair raised her hand. Mr. Cullen looked at her and nodded. "Yes, Ms…."

"Angela Weber." She filled in for him shyly. "We just finished Night from Elie Wiesle. We were about to start on Shakespeare." She says. "I have our syllabus if you need it." She added helpfully.

"Thank you very much Miss Weber. That would be very helpful. Thank you." He said before continuing on. I spent the rest of the class listening to his voice. For once, I actually enjoyed a class.

* * *

**Please read and review! I have one more chapter to post right now. After this, I will post more based off reviews! I need the motivation! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Classroom Etiquette

Hello Again! This is Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Again, if anyone wants to BETA, let me know!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Classroom Etiquette_**

**EPOV**

At the end of my sixth period English class, I sat down, watching the mass of students leave. I noticed that there was still one figure sitting down in the back of the room with a black hoodie on. I hadn't even noticed her sitting there before. I couldn't see her face with the angle she kept her head at, her hood up, and her long brown hair curtaining the sides of her face.

I studied her closer, wondering why she hadn't stood up yet, when I saw a strawberry blonde come directly into my line of vision. She was wearing a skimpy pink halter top with a cut out to show off her ample cleavage, and a short skirt. I was fairly sure she was in direct violation of the dress code, not to mention entirely impractical in today's cold weather.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Tanya. I was wondering, I could use some tutoring, do you think you could help me? I am horrible with Shakespeare." She said in a nasally high pitched voice. I sighed, a little disappointed to already have desperate girls hitting on me.

"Tanya? Maybe you should wait before we have material to go over. And also, I am fairly certain you are against dress code. Please come in dressed more appropriately tomorrow."

"Mr. Cullen, You and I both know that you like what you see. Maybe we don't have to study, maybe just—"

I cut her off immediately. "Ms. Denali. Don't you have a class to get to? I really don't have time, I also have a class to be prepared for."

She pouted, but left. I sighed in relief, finally able to breathe with the overly sweet cotton candy smell gone. When I looked at where the other girl had been before, I noticed the seat was empty. I shook my head, wondering if I had been seeing things.

After I finished my last class of the day, I shook my head, and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a migraine coming on. In every class today, I had had at least one girl come up to me with some phony excuse to try and hit on me. It was highly disconcerting. I was beyond glad the day was over as I started making my way to my Volvo. As I passed, I saw the girl from the classroom again, sitting down against the tree. I knew now I hadn't imagined her. Surely though, she should know better than to linger in the rain like this. Next thing I knew, I was walking over to her, about to suggest just that.

As I approached, the head lifted slightly, her face registering shock. That wasn't what surprised me though. Her face was deathly pale, her cheeks sunken, and she had dark circles around her eyes. And then, her eyes, they were this deep chocolate brown, holding so much pain, I could feel my own knees grow a little weak from the force. She was shivering, and soaked to the bone.

I shook myself out of my trance, and she looked down, blushing a little. "Is everything okay miss? If you are waiting for a ride, I would suggest you wait inside. It's too cold to be sitting out here. We wouldn't want you getting sick." I said.

She looked up again, and shook her head, taking her lip in between her teeth for a moment before speaking, her voice sounded hesitant, and slightly fearful. "I'm o-okay. M-my ride is c-c-coming shortly." She said, her teeth chattering with each word, but her voice was like Bells.

"Please, I insist, you must be freezing to death." I offered a hand, but she looked at it warily, not touching it, before slowly hoisting her small frame up. I noticed how she winced, and seemed out of breath just from the act. "Are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned, she didn't seem like it.

"Y-Yes, I'm F-fine. I will w-wait inside. I'm sorry." She said timidly, before quickly walking towards the building. She was limping heavily, and she didn't seem very steady on her feet. I would have followed just to make sure she was okay, or to bring her to the nurse, but just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked distractedly as I watched the girls retreating form.

"Helloooo! How was your first day at Forks High school?!" I heard my sister Alice squeal into the phone. Before I even had a chance to respond however, in typical Alice fashion, she continued. "By the way! Jazzy and I are having a dinner party on Friday, and you should totally come! Bring a lady, pleaaaaase. Edward, everyone but you will have one!" she says, without a breathe inbetween.

"Fine, and sure, I will come. No promises on bringing a girl. You know I am not seeing anyone." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose again, and running a hand through my hair. I had been single for years, since Highschool.

"Awww, no fun, come on. You're handsome, you should have no trouble finding a girl!" I could practically see her pouting through the phone.

"It's not about that Alice. I really have to go though. I will get back to you later. Okay?"

"Fine, but you better!"

"Will do, goodbye Alice." I said, sighing as I hung up.

I looked around for the girl again, but she was no where to be seen. I figured she must have been inside, so I got into my car and drove home.

The next day, classes went pretty much the same as the day before, and I quickly learned which girls to avoid like the plague. Jessica Stanely, Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali were among the most persistent and vile girls I had ever come across. They obviously had no respect for themselves, or anyone else. By lunch, I was fighting another migraine. I had forgotten my lunch at home, so I went to the dreaded school lunch line, intending to just grab some food like substance and bring it back to the staff room.

As I entered the line, I found myself unconsciously sweeping the room with my eyes. At first I didn't see her, but on a second time over, I found her, sitting in the corner, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head resting on her knees. I couldn't see her face, but I wondered why she was sitting alone, and why she was eating lunch. I wondered why she had seemed so scared the day before, and why she looked so broken. I knew in some aspects, I had a responsibility to make sure these kids were okay, safe, and healthy, to the best of my ability, without crossing a line. However I also knew the amount of my thoughts she was taking up was more than normal. However, I also had a feeling that was largely because I was sure something was horribly wrong.

"Whatcha 'aving?" I heard, and I looked at the lunch lady, suppressing a shudder at the realization that she had more facial hair than me.

"I'll just have a PB&J. Thanks." That was probably the safest bet. I took my sandwich, and was going to head in the direction of the girl, but I realized it wasn't the best idea. I would see her next period anyway. I reluctantly went off to the staff room.

When I got there, I saw Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher. I sat down next to him and sighed. I figured maybe I could get answers from another teacher. Maybe there was a perfectly reasonable explanation to her. "Hey, Do you know that young lady who sits alone at lunch? With the long brown hair?" I asked.

Mr. Banner sighed a moment, taking a moment to think about . "Yeah, I think so. Wears a black hoodie all the time, right?"

"That's her."

"What about her?"

"Do you have her in any of you classes? Is there something wrong with her?" I ask, trying to pass off my anxiety as innocent curiosity.

"Honestly, I know this is bad, but I can't even remember her name for the life of me. I am pretty sure she is in one of my classes though. She doesn't really talk, quiet type. I never had any trouble from her I don't think. She's just kind of invisible I guess."

"So you don't know if she is sick or something?" I asked, a little irritated that it seems that even the teachers here ignore her.

"I don't know. I never noticed anything." He shrugged. "Don't worry too much. I sure she's fine."

"Sure." I said, throwing away the second half of my soggy sandwich. As the bell rang, I got up, still irritated as I made my way to my classroom. As I got there, I noticed she was already sitting there, the only one in the room. She had her hood up still. Before I could approach her, the rest of the students started filtering in.

This class, I did attendance. When I reached the name Isabella Swan, I heard her give a quiet affirmation. So her name was Isabella Swan.

The whole class, she stayed there, quietly paying attention, but never offering anything. When the bell rang, I noticed she was the last one to get up, the same as the day before. She moved slowly, like she was in pain. I had to know if she was okay. I didn't give any thought as to why I cared so much.

"Miss Swan? Could you stay behind a moment? I will give you a late pass." I said quietly. When she looked up, it was like a deer caught in the headlights. "You're not in any trouble. Don't worry. " When I said that, she seemed to relax. She was just as pale as before, if not a little more so, and I noticed how her eyes were not focusing. Not in the way that is usually caused by narcotics, but by extreme exhaustion, or illness. "Is everything alright Isabella?" I asked.

She looked a little taken back, but nodded slowly. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" She asked quietly, her voice timid, and even though she was trying to keep it even, I could hear the weakness behind it.

"You look like you might not be feeling too well. Do you want to pay a visit to the nurse?"

"No! definitely not—" she took a deep breath. She had answered far too quickly. "I mean, I'm fine, really. I just didn't get a lot of sleep. Thank you though." I could tell she wasn't being entirely honest.

"Well, I hope you are feeling better tomorrow, Ms Swan." I said, knowing I wouldn't get anything more from her. "If you need anyone to talk to, I am here." I added, and she nodded, before leaving as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast with her limp.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, closing my eyes. There was definitely something seriously wrong here.

At the end of the day, I stayed behind a few minutes to organize the next day's lesson plans before leaving. I was driving home when I noticed a hooded figure walking slowly through the pouring rain on the side of the road, it had to have been about twenty degrees outside. As I got closer, I slowed down. The figured seemed to be swaying unsteadily, before stumbling, and falling. I quickly pulled over, and got out of the car when the person didn't get up. I ran over, getting soaked almost immediately.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I realized it was Isabella Swan, and I was right, she wasn't okay. She had fainted. I picked her up, noting how light she was—too light.

I set her down in the passenger seat of my car, and turned on the heat on full blast, having felt how cold she was. "Ms Swan, are you alright?" I asked, patting her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her eyes unfocused.

"Huh?" she said slowly, her voice slurring. "Where am I..?"

"In my car, you fainted. I am taking you to the hospital." I said seriously.

Immediately she bolted up, her breathing quickening. "I can't! I'm sorry, thank you, but I can't go! I'm fine. I just didn't get a chance to eat, and that and not getting enough sleep.. I'm fine, really." She said, though her voice betrayed her, she was still slurring.

"Isabella, then I will bring you home. Make sure your parents bring you to a doctor. If you don't feel better tomorrow, you should stay home. Does that sound like a deal?" I said, not happy, but I couldn't force her to go anywhere.

She looked like she was weighing her options. She nodded slowly, bringing her knees to her chest. "Alright. Thank you, Mr. Cullen." She said quietly.

I sighed. "No problem, just please.. Take care of yourself, Isabella."

"Bella." She said, no louder than a whisper.

"Do you prefer to be called Bella?" I inquired. She nodded slightly.

She directed me to her house, and when we got there, I got out to help her to her door. She could barely stand anymore. "It doesn't look like anyone is home. I really think you should go to a doctor… I am not sure I am okay with leaving you here alone.." I said thoughtfully.

"Mr. Cullen. I am not trying to be rude…" she said timidly, her voice shaking. She seemed afraid. "However, it really does not concern you… I assure you, I am capable of handling this myself. Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. "

I just stared at her. She honestly looked afraid as she said that. I couldn't figure out why though.

"Alright, Bella. Just take care, all right?" I ask quietly, hoping I am not making her more upset. She nods though, and I sigh, leaving against my better judgement.

* * *

**Please please pleaaaase read and review! Better than a ride home from the hot teacher! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope to receive much more! I am so glad that it seems like people are enjoying my story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Crush_**

**BPOV**

I sighed as Mr. Cullen left, and sank down onto the sofa. The last two days had been bad, very bad. The day before, I could barely move by the end of the day, and had to rest before I could even make it out of the parking lot. That's when Mr. Cullen found me. I was shocked he had even noticed me. It had been so long since anyone besides Charlie had noticed me. He had seemed genuinely worried, so I had lied, telling him I had a ride.

By the time I had gotten back, it was much later than usual, and therefore, Charlie's dinner was late again. Of course I was punished. Then today, I was so tired all day, I couldn't even read at lunch. My eyes wouldn't focus. Most of the day was a complete blur, with bits and pieces lost in the haze.

When it was time to go home from school today, I was so tired, and so dizzy, I knew I probably wouldn't make it. The more I walked in the rain, the worse I felt. I didn't remember fainting, I just remember Mr. Cullen waking me up, in his warm car, his beautiful eyes laced with concern. I couldn't believe he would worry himself over me. Then again, maybe he was just a good teacher.

He had given me a ride home, and even helped me into the house. I felt bad that I had had to lie to him again though. I would not be going to a doctor tonight, or ever probably. The next doctor I would probably be allowed to see would be in the morgue.

My stomach clenched itself in pain, and I winced, staring at the fridge longingly. I knew I needed to eat, or else I wouldn't last for another couple of days. I slowly stood, bracing myself against the light headedness before I carefully made my way to the fridge. I looked around, trying to find something Charlie would be less likely to notice being missing. The only thing in there I might have been able to get away with was the Lasagna from a couple nights ago. I took some out as quick as possible, and put some on a plate. I didn't dare microwave it, because Charlie would be able to smell it, so instead, I just ate it cold.

After I finished, my shrunken stomach was so full, I almost felt sick.

By four o'clock, that dish was cleaned, and I was making Charlie a fish dinner. It was done at exactly two minutes before five, giving me just enough time to plate it before he got home. I sighed and sat down, leaning my head against the wall tiredly.

At five, Charlie walked in, and immediately went o the table and started eating, ignoring me. Maybe I would be okay tonight. As soon as he finished, he went to the fridge to grab a beer, but stopped immediately. "Decided to have some of my lasagna without my permission then, huh?" he closed the fridge and rounded on me. I closed my eyes, staying quiet, knowing anything I said would make it worse.

"That was _mine_! Or are you too much of a fat cow to keep your fucking stomach in line?!" he yelled, picking me up by the front of my shirt and shaking me. I clenched my fist, but said nothing still, trying to hide the shaking and fear.

After a few seconds of silence, he threw me on to the table with such force, a water glass I had landed on shattered, the glass going straight into my back. I couldn't escape the scream, curling into a ball as I felt the blood drip off my back. Next moment, he grabbed by broken ankle, and used it to pull me off the table roughly, onto the floor, my head hitting the chair on the way down. Everything started getting fuzzy as he kicked me repeatedly. I felt him lift me, but I was barely conscious by now. He lifted his fist, and punched me in the face. I tasted blood as my lip split before I finally fainted.

I woke a couple hours later, the clock reading eight-oh-seven. I tried to sit up, but I Could barely move. When I made it upright, I got so nauseous that I threw up everything that had been in my stomach all over the kitchen floor.

After a few minutes of gathering my strength, I was able to get up, and start cleaning up the mess. It took almost the entire night in my current state. After getting that, and some of my homework done, it was time to shower and make Charlie's breakfast.

Luckily, Charlie didn't hang around long after he ate his eggs and bacon. I needed the extra time to get to school. At least for once, it wasn't raining.

I just barely made it to school on time, having to stop several times along the way to rest. Luckily, like usual, no one noticed. I had run out of concealer, so my now black eye was fully visible, along with my busted lip. Everything else was hidden under my hoodie. I kept my head downcast, with my hair and hood hiding my face as much as possible. No one looked, I was safe.

I spent my lunch trying to get the rest of my homework done. I could barely focus, so when the bell rang, and it was time for me to go to English, my homework was still incomplete. It wasn't the first time.

Before it had gotten this bad, I was a straight A student. I was lucky now if I could maintain a C.

I got into the classroom before everyone else, and sat down in my normal seat. Mr. Cullen was already there, sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. I was relieved, and somehow a little sad that he hadn't noticed me come in. It was good, because if anyone would notice, it would be him, and today was not a good day to be noticed. I didn't know why part of me was sad though.

The rest of the class filed in, and class went as usual. We were reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorites. I had read this story too many times to count.

When class ended, I waited for everyone else to leave as usual, to avoid bumping into anyone. When the classroom was empty other than Mr. Cullen, I stood up slowly, starting to make my way towards the door.

"Are you feeling any better, Bella?" I heard, and I turned around, momentarily forgetting to keep my head down. I heard the audible gasp. "What happened to your face? Who did that?" He said, sounding suddenly angry. I felt panic well up in my chest at his tone, but did my best to hide it.

"N-No one, I fell down the stairs. I am kind of a klutz." I lied, immediately putting my head down, trying not to give him any more chance to see.

I saw him walk over, and gently tip my chin up. The panic that had been clawing its way up had calmed suddenly at the gentle feel of his touch. I could feel my skin tingle gently where his fingers touched.

"Is that what really happened?" I thought I heard his voice crack, and I looked up into his beautiful green orbs. He looked both angry, but more concerned than anything.

Not trusting myself to speak, I simply nodded. He sighed and let go of my chin, and made his way back over to his desk, running his hands through his hair. He seemed to do that whenever he was stressed out.

"I should get to class." I muttered partially to myself.

"You should. " He sighed, before looking up at me again. "You can talk to me. You can tell me. IF someone is hurting you—"

"No one is hurting me, besides my own klutziness. Thank you for the offer, but its best for both of us if we just drop it." I could hear how timid my voice sounded, how weak. I hated myself for being so weak.

"How is it best for you?" He asked, his eyes looking right through me.

"It just is. Really, I'm fine."

"Fine, right." I heard him say sarcastically. His hand on his desk was clenched into a fist so tight, his knuckles were white.

"Really. Thank you though." I said even quieter.

"For What?" He inquired, his head tilted to the side.

"I don't know. For caring" I said before I walked out the door.

I wished I could just tell him everything. I wish I could just tell someone _anything_. I wish I could be safe. I wish I could be happy. I wish I had the right to wish for such things. If wishes were pennies…

When I finished out the day, I started heading home, the rain back, and soaking through my clothes in minutes.

I wasn't even a quarter of the way home when I saw a shiny silver Volvo pull up beside me. The passenger window rolled down, and I saw Mr. Cullen lean towards it. "Bella, you shouldn't be walking in this. Get in, I will give you a ride home."

I looked at him cautiously. I knew reasonably, I should be trying to keep as much distance as possible from everyone. However, I felt like crap, it was cold, and Mr. Cullen's car was so inviting, for several reasons. The biggest I wasn't quite ready to admit.

I took a moment to decide, before I slowly climbed in. I ignored the seatbelt, because I knew that would cause too much pain on my ribs.

"Bella, seatbelt." He said, grinning crookedly at me. I felt my heart stop, and a fluttering sensation form in my belly when he smiled like that.

When I didn't immediately put on the seatbelt, he reached over, and started pulling it over me. I was brought out of my teenage girl moment when I felt the seatbelt touch my ribcage, and I let out a surprised whimper from the pain.

"What's wrong?!" I heard the anxiety in his voice as I Struggled to control my breathing. I pulled the seatbelt off, and closed my eyes. I focused on breathing, while I waited for the pain to pass.

When I was sure I could speak without my voice shaking, I shook my head slowly. "it's nothing, I'm fine."

"That's bullshit, Bella. What happened?" he said, his voice tense. I was surprised to hear him swear.

I huffed, closing my eyes, and gathering my thoughts. I didn't want to keep lying to him, especially since I was obviously so transparent to him. I couldn't tell him the truth either.

"Let's pretend someone was hurting me. What do you think would happen if I told someone?"

"The person you told would get the police involved, and make you safe again."

"What if the police couldn't do anything?"

"They can. The law is on this person's side." He said, sighing.

"What if the person doing the hurting is the law? He is the police?"

Mr. Cullen stayed quite a moment, the muscle in his jaw working, as he ran a hand through his bronze hair. "I don't know. Get someone higher up?"

"You know it's not that easy. The person being hurt is safer in secrecy and compliancy. And the person who wants to help is better off not putting themselves in danger as well." I concluded, sighing. I could feel the betraying tears forming in my eyes, and quickly wiped them away before he sees.

"Maybe the one who wants to help doesn't need to be protected. Maybe the one who is being hurt should trust someone before that person gets killed."

I just shook my head, and curled up, resting my head against his warm leather seat. I was so tired. I didn't think I had the strength to face Charlie again today, but I didn't have a choice.

When we got to my house, neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I put my hand on the handle, about to leave, when he sighed. "Hold on."

I looked at him, letting go of the handle.

"Can I really let you go in there?"

"What else are you suggesting, Mr. Cullen? You are my English teacher, so you can't very well being me anywhere. It wouldn't be looked well upon. There's no other option, but we both go on living our lives. Thank you for trying, but it's not worth it. You are better off ignoring me like everyone else. I'm not worth it." I said the last part quietly, and grabbed the handle, weakly hoisting myself out of his car, and shutting the door before he got a chance to respond.

I rushed into the house, and collapsed against the door as soon as it was closed. I brought my knees to my chest as traitor tears started falling. I didn't know why pushing him away hurt so much. I barely knew him, and he was my teacher. That didn't stop me from feeling like the little bit of me that was still there was being ripped apart.

* * *

**Read and Review pleaaaseeee! Reviews are better than whatever you were thinking when Bella asked "What else are you suggesting, Mr. Cullen?" Mwahaha! The more reviews I get, the faster I will post! Btw! still looking for a BETA. Thanks! Lots of loooove!**


	4. Chapter 4: Frustration

**Thank you again for all of the reviews! I am so glad that people seem to be liking this story! I am sorry if there are some typo's, since I haven't done any edit work at all yet, just straight from my head to your screen. Still looking for a BETA. So as promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everyone and everything.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Frustration_**

**EPOV**

"What else are you suggesting, Mr. Cullen? You are my English teacher, so you can't very well bring me anywhere. It wouldn't be looked well upon. There's no other option, but we both go on living our lives. Thank you for trying, but it's not worth it. You are better off ignoring me like everyone else. " She was already opening the door as she finished in a tiny voice "I'm not worth it."

I wanted to stop her from leaving, but she had the door shut, and was walking away before I could even process. I didn't know what I was suggesting. I didn't know what to do. Usually I was pretty sure of myself, but right now, I was lost.

This was a lot worse than I had expected, and I knew I still didn't know the full situation. I was over my head.

I also couldn't ignore another thing she said. I had to tread carefully. I knew that this feeling of protectiveness I was developing for her was not normal for a teacher student relationship. If anyone looked too closely, a lot could be at stake. I could lose my job for starters.

I couldn't do nothing though. This person, who I was assuming was probably her father, seemed to be high up in the police ranks from what she said. I would have to look into it more thoroughly. Maybe I could ask my dad.

I finally pulled away from her driveway, and started driving to my place. When I got inside, I locked the door, and ran my hands through my hair, pulling slightly. This was frustrating. Why hadn't anyone noticed before? Why am I the first one to see that something's wrong? The other teachers couldn't even remember her name, and no one even looked in her direction. How had this gone on, and been so obvious at my first sight, but invisible to everyone else? Why did she have to face the so entirely alone?

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the one person I could think of who might have answers for this impossible situation, my father. He was a well respected doctor in this town, and probably even knew her father. I could get more of an idea on him if anything. Maybe he could offer more.

I pressed the phone to my ear as it rang. Carlisle picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" his voice inquired.

"Hey dad." Even I could hear the anxious tone in my voice.

"What's wrong Edward?" He asked, his voice turning immediately serious.

I sighed, gathering my thoughts a moment, trying to best figure out how to explain the limited information I had. "Is there someone on the police force with the last name Swan?"

"Yes, the Chief. He's a good man. Charlie does his best for this town. Some even say he is the best Chief Forks has ever had. Why do you ask?"

I cringed at his matter of fact voice. "He has a daughter, right? Named Isabella."

"I think I have heard him mention her before. I heard him say she has some sort of mental instability or something. I don't know the specifics. You still haven't told me the why, son."

"There is nothing mentally instable about her. She is one of my students. Someone is hurting her, badly. I don't know what to do. I can't leave it alone, and I shouldn't."

"Why has no one done anything before this?" He asked.

"No one notices her. I don't know how she does it, but she has managed to make herself all but invisible to everyone. Even the other teachers can't remember her name. "

"Maybe a defense mechanism; hiding to protect oneself from further harm. What kind of injuries have you noticed?"

"I don't know exactly, but she has been limping a lot, I think she is being starved, and she came in with a black eye and a split lip today. She fainted a few days ago. I gave her a ride home today, and when I put her seatbelt on, it seemed to cause her a lot of pain. "

"And no one has noticed?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"No one that I have noticed."

"Do you have any idea who may be hurting her?"

"Her father. Chief Swan." I spat his name, it leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean, Chief Swan? He's always been good to the people of Forks."

"I don't know for sure, but I think so. It would make sense with what she said."

"So she told you all of this."

"Kind of, in a way." I sighed, and relayed the conversation to him.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence Carlisle finally spoke. "This is a tricky situation. She's right. It won't be easy, especially since he has made her out to be mentally ill to everyone. If we take steps to get him arrested, obviously he will know she told someone. I am afraid what he may do to her at that point. "

"So there's nothing we can do?!" I asked, feeling like a lead weight had dropped into my stomach.

"I didn't say that. But this won't be easy. Getting him arrested is not a guarantee. We have to be discreet, he can't know anything. You will only be endangering her life if you act in haste."

"Her life is already in danger." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let's start with what we _can_ do definitely. Find a way to get her here. I want to do an exam, and treat what I can. Also, it could go as evidence. We will go from there." He said with a note of finality.

"Alright. I will bring her there, as soon as I can." I said, relief washing over me that something was going to be done. Maybe we could help her.

"Just remember, don't do anything rash. I will talk to you soon." He said, before hanging up.

I put my phone down on the counter and sighed, running a hand through my hair, before going to my couch and sitting down. I was exhausted mentally. I certainly never thought I would be getting into a situation like this.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the couch, and saw her tortured chocolate brown eyes. "_I'm not worth it."_ She had said. I didn't understand how she could think that. Everyone deserved to be safe, happy. It physically hurt to think that she thought so little of herself.

Even as physically broken as she was, she was absolutely beautiful. I felt a connection the first time I talked to her. That obviously wasn't why I was doing this though. I could never act on that connection. It would be wrong. She was still only sixteen or seventeen. She was still a child. I was her teacher. I would need to keep reminding myself of that. I could not cross that line, especially if I wanted to help her.

I would help her. There was no other option. I would make sure Bella Swan was safe, no matter what.

* * *

**Please continue R&R! I love getting the reviews. It gives me the necessary motivation to keep writing even after a long day of work and band practice! So remember, Reviews are better than Sexy teacher Edward!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dazed and Confused

**Thank you again! I enjoy reading the reviews SOOOO much! Because I love you guys so much, I wrote two chapters tonight for you. The last one before this, and this one! wow... I need sleep! Enjoy!**

disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Dazed and Confused_**

**BPOV**

I sat at the kitchen table, doing my homework. Charlie's dinner, Tuna Casserole was in the oven baking. I wasn't looking forward to him coming home. Then again, when was I ever?

I wished that Mr. Cullen had been able to help me, without any risk to himself. It was impossible though. I knew that the best thing I could do, for both of us, was to stay far, far away. I knew it would only be a matter of time anyway until he decided I wasn't worth it. I don't know how he seemed to think I was anyway now. With how attached I already was becoming, I couldn't allow myself to get any closer. I wouldn't survive when he inevitably hurt me in some way, or even worse, got himself hurt trying to help.

It was obvious what I had to do. I had to make sure I became invisible to Mr. Cullen as well.

I was pulled out of my reverie with the sound of the door opening, and Charlie's heavy boots on the floor heading towards the kitchen.

I immediately got up, and pulled the casserole out of the oven. Right as I was about to get a plate, I felt his hand on my wrist. He pulled it behind my back, twisting it so hard that I heard the bone snap. I screamed out, struggling to breathe through the intense pain.

"Too late. Dinner was supposed to be on the plate when I got home, ready to eat. When will you ever learn, Isabella?" He chuckled darkly before pulling me back from the counter. He pulled me by my broken wrist until we got back to the oven, where he opened the door. I immediately started struggling, trying to get away. Burns were the worst. I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"Please, no. " I could hear myself begging.

"You should have thought about it before you started failing your math class. I got a call from the school. Seems you have been failing a lot of classes." He suddenly grabs my hand below the broken wrist, forcing it open, before he presses my hand to the rack on the inside of the oven. I screamed loudly as he chuckle behind me. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils, and I almost threw up.

It was about a minute before he let me take my hand off. As soon as I was away from the stove, he threw me back to the ground, and kicked me a couple times.

Seeming satisfied, he went over to the casserole, smelling it reverently before putting it on a plate, and walking out to the living room to eat. I stayed there on the ground, curled up in a shaking ball, cradling my broken wrist and bloody burned hand to my chest, crying silently.

About a half an hour later, Charlie got up, and walked over to me. "I am having some friends over tomorrow night. You are to be here in case I need you for anything. Got it?" He said without any inflection. He took my silence as an affirmative before leaving to go to bed.

I pulled myself off the floor an hour later, and ran my hand under cold water, but it did nothing for the searing pain mixed with numbness. I wrapped it as best as I could with some old gauze before getting to work. At least I would be safe tomorrow. He would never do anything in front of his friends. He would never want anyone to know the real him.

The next day at school went by in a half coherent haze. With the extent of the injuries, and the need for sleep and food reaching another dangerous level, I was in bad shape. Charlie burning my hand was actually incredibly counter productive, since now I couldn't write anything, since I was left handed.

I looked down at my knees, then suddenly up in confusion. I didn't remember coming to the cafeteria for lunch. I didn't remember most of the day. I knew I needed sleep. I was thankful again that he had a friend coming over. I needed the break.

When it came time for English, I hesitated outside the door, half thinking about skipping. I didn't want to run into Mr. Cullen again. My resolve surely would not hold if he spoke to me.

Before I knew it, the bell rang, and I was still standing out there, staring at the door. I heard Mr. Cullen clear his throat. I hadn't heard him walk up to me, but there he was, perfect, and standing directly in front of me.

"Are you coming in, Ms. Swan?" he asks, trying to sound joking, but I saw the worry etched behind his eyes. I couldn't remember why I had been standing there, or even getting there in the first place. He looked alarmed for a moment, maybe seeing the obvious confusion in my face.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asks quietly. I could hear people whispering behind him, pointing at him, and me. I wasn't used to this much attention, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I—I'm fine." I said. "I just forgot something in my locker." I lied. He didn't buy it.

"Well, it's too late now. Come on in, have a seat. I want to talk to you after class. You're not in trouble." He said, trying to sound professional, but I could still hear the worry. I shuffled to my seat.

I sat down with my head in my good hand, my other hand hidden in the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Bella?" I heard, and looked up. The classroom was empty. I didn't remember class ending. "What's wrong. Really?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said, not sounding sure.

"Did you even realize class was over?"

I didn't respond.

"After your last class, meet me here. I want to take you to see my father. He is a doctor. He will not let anyone know what he sees. You need treatment, and since obviously, you don't want anyone finding out…"

"I can't. I told you, it isn't safe for you to get involved."

"I'm not. I am simply making sure that one of my students is not dead."

I sighed, thinking about it. If Charlie doesn't find out, then what could be the harm. "Do you promise no one will know?" I whispered hesitantly, shifting my eyes around the room, making sure no one else was here.

"I promise. Please." He said, pleadingly.

I sighed quietly, and nodded. "All right." I said.

Mr. Cullen looked relieved as I stood up slowly, and left the room.

Instead of going to gym and sitting on the bleachers like I usually did, I went outside the back entrance and leaned against the wall, sliding down, until I was sitting. I curled up gently, and rested my head on my knees. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke to a feeling of warmth. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw that I was no long against the wall, but in Mr. Cullen's arms, being carried towards the parking lot. Inwardly, I smiled a little. He smelled so nice this up close, and he was warm. I felt safe. I knew I was only going to end up more hurt, humoring my infatuation with him, but I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment.

"You're awake. I looked all over for you. Why were you outside?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, though he was obviously a little irritated, and still worried. I caused him worry. Part of me hated it, because I had no business causing this angel problems, but part was happy he cared enough to worry. It was foreign to me.

"I was tired. I needed a nap, and I can't take one in gym." I slurred out. I Was still exhausted.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked seriously.

"About a half an hour." I answered honestly.

"Bella, you need more sleep than that."

"I can't. I never get more than an hour. I have too many things Charlie wants done. And even if I did, I have trouble sleeping anyway." I said quietly.

He sighed as he placed me in the passenger seat of his car, before getting into the driver's seat. I could see his jaw tense, that same muscle working . He looked angry.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"For what?" he sounded honestly shocked.

"For making you mad."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I am not mad at you Bella. I am mad at the circumstances. I am mad that you have to live through this shit, and that you can't even sleep. The one time you should be able to escape, and you can't. I am not mad at you, never you. Never think for a moment that I am mad at you." He said, sighing at the end.

I stared at him, before nodding dumbly. I hadn't expected that.

A little while later, we pulled up in front of a large Victorian style house. It was the most beautiful home I had ever seen, with one whole side comprised of glass. The whole house was surrounded by thick forests, and even a little stream.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of. It will just be me, you, and my father, Carlisle. No one else is home." He said, and I nodded hesitantly.

He parked the car, and got out, opening my door for me. He helped me out, and headed towards the door. He stopped in front, and turned to me. "Ready?" he asked.

I shook my head no. I was scared. I hadn't been to a doctor for a long time. I needed a moment. He seemed to get that.

After I had mentally prepared myself, he looked at me, his green eyes boring into mine. "Ready?"

"Yes."

And with that, we headed into his father's house.

* * *

**As always, R&R! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry about the week long wait for this chapter. My band has a massive gig saturday, and I have had like 20 new songs to learn, along with work, and going to help my mom out at her house. I have been doing nothing but working, singing, cleaning, cooking, and occassionally sleeping! Updates will be more frequent after this gig. I just joined this band, so there is still a lot of material I don't know.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy! Thank you sooo much for all of the amazing comments. You make me happy! Again, I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this! I will do my best to try and knock out like two chapters tomorrow night, since it's friday. D&D is canceled since I have yet another band practice, which means I will have night time to write uninhibited by thoughts like "ugh... 4:30 am alarm clock for work..." I promise! my ramble is over.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns all. Yes, we all cry at night over this.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Realizations_**

**EPOV**

When we got into my parents' house, I could see Bella visibly tense into herself. She put her head down, letting the curtains of hair hide her face, cowering like she was trying to hide.

I looked down at her, putting my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with anxiety and fear.

"Don't worry. Carlisle, my father, would never hurt you. "

She looked down, taking her pink bottom lip in between her teeth. She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she just nodded. I didn't like that she was so afraid, but I guess it was understandable, given the circumstances.

"Why don't you wait down here, while I go get Carlisle?" I asked, motioning to the couches in the living room right ahead. She nodded reluctantly, and walked into the living room slowly, limping worse than she had been before. She sat down carefully, and brought her knees to her chest.

I hesitated, not sure if I should leave her alone, but I had to get Carlisle, and have a private word.

I walked up the stairs to second floor, passing by the large wooden cross heirloom of Carlisle's on the wall. I knocked before letting myself in, since I knew he was expecting me.

"Hey Dad, Bella is downstairs." I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of my khakis.

"How is she doing?" He asked, concern for the girl he never met clearly painted on his face.

"Not good. Any news on any possible solution?" I asked hopefully.

Before Carlisle even opened his mouth to speak, I already knew what he was going to say by the way his brow furrowed in frustration. "None. I have been researching cases similar to this, but almost every time, the cop gets off. The only one where he was found guilty, it was only for neglect charges, and didn't even go to jail. The child mysteriously fell into a river a couple months later."

I felt my face go pale. "There has to be something…"

"I am sure there is somewhere, son. It may be wise to include Jasper in on this. He is a lawyer after all. He may know something. He certainly would know better what to look for than myself."

"Alright, I will ask him about it. "

We both head out of Carlisle's office, and down the stairs to the living room. Bella is still on the sofa, sitting at the very edge, curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped protectively around her legs. Its then I notice the bandages all over her right hand for the first time.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?"

She looks up at me, and sucks in a breath before pulling her arm back into her sleeve. "Nothing." She barely whispers.

I swear inwardly, thinking we had gotten past all of the dishonesty. "What happened to your hand?" I repeat more firmly, trying to keep the frustration at bay. I do not want to scare her off.

She sighs, and pulls up her sleeve, and starts to slowly unwrap the dingy gauze. I gasp when I see the swollen, discolored wrist that's obviously broken. Then my eyes zero in on the severely burned palm of her hand. There are several deep horizontal parallel lines of burn along with one vertical that runs perpendicular to the others. "It's not as bad as it looks.." she says even quieter, cowering a little bit.

I just notice that I am breathing hard, and my fists are clenched. I do my best to relax my posture, sure I am scaring her.

Carlisle walks over to her, taking slow measured steps. I see her immediately tense, but he pauses. "It's okay Bella, I am not going to hurt you. May I please take a look?"

She looks between him and I, and I nod encouragingly. She slowly holds her hand out, visibly shaking. Carlisle takes it as gently as possible and looks closely. "Bella, how did he give you this burn?" he says softly, still assessing her with his eyes.

"B-Because I have been failing some classes, he put my hand on the rack of the oven." She says, her voice shrinking. I could hear in her tone the justification, like she think it was a deserved punishment. I took a few calming breaths again to keep from showing how angry I am getting.

"And your wrist? It's badly broken." He asks carefully.

She closes her eyes, and bites her lip a moment before speaking. "He twisted it, because even though I know that he likes hot dinner on his plate as soon as he got home, I hadn't plated it yet. " She then looks up at him pleadingly "I almost had it. If he had been even one minute later coming in, it would have been on a plate. I was getting the plate as he walked in, I promise, really. I know the rules, I—"

I cut her off , "Bella, that is no reason for him to hurt you. You did not deserve this. There is no justification for him hurting you, ever." I said. I was seething, and trying my best not to show it. I couldn't believe she honestly felt like she deserved this. There was nothing that girl could have ever done wrong, let alone wrong enough to deserve any of the cards she had been dealt.

Carlisle sighs. "He's right Bella. This is not right. A parent is supposed to take care of their children, love them. Never hurt them."

She nods slowly. I notice she has relaxed a little around Carlisle. She seems to trust him a little more.

"Bella, would you like to come up with me to my office so I can check your injuries? I can see what I can do to make it easier on you."

She looks up at me, and again, I nod in her direction.

"Okay." She says hesitantly. She stands up slowly, her face paling a little before her legs buckle. I catch her just before she hits the ground, and turn her so she is cradled in my arms. Her eyes are closed, she must have fainted.

"Bella, are you okay? " I ask anxiously. Carlisle bends down next to me and immediately takes her pulse.

"She's alive. I don't think she is in immediate risk right at this second, but there is definitely something wrong. I am going to take her up to my office. Stay down here, and cool down a little—"

I was about to protest, when he held a finger up. "I saw you Edward. She may not have been able to tell completely, but I know you. Relax, and calm down. We are doing what we can."

I nod slowly, and hesitantly hand Bella over to him.

The next hour went by far too slowly. I just kept replaying all of her admissions in my head, wishing there was something more I could do. I didn't know how no one never noticed. One of the worst things in this fucked up situation, was that she obviously honest to god thinks she deserves this.

I was afraid, even if Carlisle could help her physically, that mentally, it might be too late. She was clearly broken. Could someone truly ever come back from this kind of life?

Carlisle sat down on the sofa beside me, sighing. He had just entered the room, looking tired and stressed. "Bella is still asleep. The reason she fainted was an extremely low blood sugar. I have her taking an IV for nutrients and hydration, as well as some antibiotics. We should let her sleep for now."

"How bad?" I ask quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"It looks like every bone in her body has been broken at least once. Most of them are healed, but right now, her ankle is broken, and the muscles and tendons are barely holding together with her being on it all the time. She has 4 broken ribs, her wrist is broken, several lacerations in various states of healing. About 70 percent of her body is covered in contusions. "

I felt sick hearing this, but I knew he wasn't done yet. "Now those are all bad, but they are not the largest risk to her health—right now anyway. Her BMI is below 3%, which is deadly. She should be about 120 lbs, and she is 76. Her organs are already starting to show signs of damage, and her heart isn't going to last another year like this. If something doesn't change, at the least, in her diet, she is at risk for a heart attack. With her increased stress levels, and obviously limited sleep, her chances for a heart attack even more so."

I could feel all the color drain out of my face. "You mean, if he doesn't kill her fucking beating her to death, then she could just drop dead of a heart attack?!"

"Calm down Edward. It's not too late. She just needs to gain weight, and sustain it for awhile. She is young, her heart can, and will heal."

"How am I supposed to calm down? I can't bring her back there!" I said between clenched teeth. I knew I was shaking in anger, but I couldn't control it any longer.

"Because, you and I both know that not bringing her back could cause a lot more of a problem. He could just arrest you, take her back, and then possibly kill her just because it would be obvious she told. If he breaks her wrist for not having dinner on the plate when he gets in, what do you think he would do about something like that?"

I ran my hands through my hair, and nodded slowly before sinking back down onto the couch, and resting my head in my hands. "So I am just supposed to do nothing?"

"No, you are doing more than anyone else obviously has for her. You should be proud, son. We will figure this out, it will just take time."

"We don't have time."

"We will have to." He sighs.

About an hour later, I have Bella back in my car, about to drop her back off at her house, much to my intense dislike. She did look a little better, with a full meal—or rather a quarter of a full meal, since she doesn't have much of a stomach. It was something.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" I ask cautiously as she fiddles with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Yes. He has a friend over today… He wouldn't dare." She says.

"I am getting you a cell phone. That way, every night, you just text me before you go to bed, so I know you are safe. Alright?"

"That's too much" She says, looking down.

"Hardly, it's not enough. I need to know you are as close to safe as you can be. It's a favor to me."

"Alright." She said timidly before getting out of the car. Carlisle had put braces on all of her broken bones, and taped her ribs, but since it couldn't be too obvious, she didn't have crutches like she should have. Luckily her baggy clothes mostly covered up the rest.

"I'll see you at school." I said, before she nodded, and made her way slowly to the door of her house. I waited a few moments before leaving. It was the hardest drive I ever had to make, leaving her there.

* * *

**There it is! R&R my lovelies. Reviews are better than Edward personally spoon feeding you. mmmm.**


	7. Chapter 7: Desolation

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for all of you! I apologize in advance for any typos. I was extraordinarily tired typing this after today's monster day at work, then super long band practice. I do warn, this is a dark chapter. Things will lighten up a little bit in the future.**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters. Meh.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Desolate_**

**BPOV**

"You're late!" I heard from the living room after I clicked the door shut. I looked over, to see him, and a man I didn't recognize sitting on the couch. He usually didn't use his angry voice towards me when his friends were around. Something was screaming in the back of my head, telling me there was something very wrong here.

"I—" I tried to think of an excuse, but before I could, I was cut off.

"Come sit with us?" I heard from Charlie's companion. He was a lean man, probably about thirty years old, with long greasy blonde hair, pulled into a loose ponytail, and grey eyes that had yet to leave me since I got here.

"I'm not sure that's—"

"Bella, he wants you to sit with us, now fucking get your ass over here!" I heard Charlie yell.

I nodded quietly, and even though every instinct in my head told me to run, I obediently walked slowly into the living room. The coffee table was covered in beer cans and liquor bottles. Charlie's friend was holding a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

I slowly sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room, trying to keep as much distance as possible. The man's grey eyes still had not left me once. I felt hunted, like deer being stalked by a lion hungry for venison.

Charlie glared at me, and I felt myself cower. "I told you to sit _with_ us. Sit next to James—_now._" He said coldly.

"But—"

Charlie stood up right as I was about to protest, and grabbed me by the arm roughly. He shoved me onto the couch, right next to 'James'. "How dare you talk back to me? I will deal with you later, I promise you that."

I shivered involuntarily, and tried to scoot away from James. He smelled like grease, tobacco, old sweat, and stale alcohol. I gagged in my mouth as he put an arm over my shoulder. He was still watching me. Why was he still watching me?

"Aren't you a pretty little thing? You're so tiny… I bet I could break you if I wasn't careful. That's half the fun though, isn't it?" he said in a casual, conversational way. I felt myself stiffen as fear ran down my spine.

I was too scared to say anything. Warning bells were blaring in my head. This couldn't be headed where I thought it was? Charlie may be a lot of things, and he may hurt me, but he wouldn't allow this, would he?

"Well, kiddos, I am going to bed." Charlie says as he rises, giving James a smirk. For the first time, I wanted to beg Charlie not to leave. Surely he didn't know. He wouldn't allow this to happen.

I was proven wrong as Charlie walked upstairs, just like any other night, leaving me alone with James.

He kept studying me, and I tried to move away. Surprisingly he let me, and I scrambled off the couch, away from him. His eyes never strayed.

"Why so afraid Isabella?" He asked, sounding almost like he was having a pleasant conversation.

I swallowed, my throat too dry. When I needed words, action, anything, nothing was coming. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I am thinking. Maybe I am just being paranoid? Maybe I am in denial. Something was terribly wrong.

"Well, I Was trying to be nice, but since you won't cooperate…" he said, still using that casual, mildly amused voice.

In one graceful motion, he was on his feet and coming after me. I tried to get out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me roughly, and pushed me against the wall. "Tell me, Isabella. Are you a virgin? Or are you a little slut?"

I closed my eyes, feeling myself shaking. I couldn't move. I was terrified.

"If you won't answer me, I guess I can find out for myself."

* * *

I watched the sun rise through the window. I hadn't left the position I was left in. I was curled up as tight as I could be, in the corner of my bedroom. My clothes lay ripped on the floor around me, and my bed was destroyed. I was going to have to burn the blankets. They would never be clean again. I would never be clean again.

I saw my door slam open, and I looked up blankly at Charlie. I was numb, I wasn't even afraid for once.

"Why the fuck aren't you downstairs? I need my fucking breakfast. And clean yourself up. You're disgusting. You can't go to school looking like that." He growled out.

When I didn't immediately rush to get up, he glared and shouted "Now!"

I rose, and followed him out of that room, and downstairs to the kitchen where I started mechanically cooking his breakfast.

After Charlie ate his breakfast and left for work, I made my way up to the bathroom. I was already running late to school, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I turned on the shower, putting it as hot as it would go before stepping into it. Somewhere in the back of the mind, I registered that it burned, but eventually that faded away as I tried to scrub. I scrubbed for what seemed like hours until my skin was raw and bleeding in places it hadn't been before.

The water turned cold well before I got out. When I did, I made my way to the room, doing my best to not look at the bed. I went to the closet and grabbed some clothes without paying attention as to what I was taking. I got dressed, put on my hoodie, and slowly started to school.

By the time I got to school, I had already missed all of my morning classes, and it was lunch time. I wondered if they would have even noticed I was absent. Probably not.

Everything was suddenly loud as I entered the cafeteria. I knew logically, it was no different than any other day, but today every sound seemed more jarring.

I started towards my table, but froze when I felt someone brush against me. My mind flashed to the night before. James on top of me, hurting me, and making my body betray me as he battered and used it with grunts of satisfaction.

I was brought back into the cafeteria around me as panic smothered me. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out. I ran outside, even with my broken ankle. I could barely feel it anyway.

I leaned against the side of the building, struggling to get air into my lungs as my legs buckled. I didn't realize until now that my cheeks were wet with tears.

As I tried to get air into my lungs, I heard a voice ask if I was okay. It couldn't make sense of the question, so I didn't answer.

Then I was enveloped in warm. I moved closer, grasping at the life support as I forced in ragged breaths.

"Please, don't leave, please." I heard myself plead in a whisper between my silent sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**EPOV**

I had been on my way to the way to the lunch room to grab another soggy PB&J when I saw her run out of the room. Honestly, the real reason I went to the cafeteria was to check on her. I hadn't seen her all morning.

Immediately, I knew something must have happened. She shouldn't be able to run on that ankle, and I could have sworn I saw her crying.

I waited a few agonizing seconds so as not to have unwelcome inquisitions, and followed after her. I was fairly sure I knew where she would be this time.

I found Bella outside, curled up against the wall, crying and shaking. I could hear her gasping, and immediately, my mind went to the worst case scenario, but then I realized that it was actually a panic attack. I went over to her quickly, bending down in front of her. She looked like she had been through hell and back just since the day before.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I asked, but she didn't respond. She just kept crying, thin streams of tears running down her face as she forced in another harsh breath. I pulled her into my arms, running my hand in circles along her back. She seemed to calm a little, and she pulled herself closer, holding onto my shirt tightly. She looked so vulnerable, more than I had ever seen her.

"Please, don't leave, please." I heard her whisper out in the most agonizingly broken voice. I rested my head on top of hers, and pulled her onto my lap, rocking her back and forth as I tried to calm her down.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said soothingly to her.

When she finally calmed down, she stayed there, her arms wrapped around my waist and gripping my shirt. We had both missed my class, but I would just explain there was an emergency.

My shirt was soaked where her face had been against my chest.

"What happened Bella?" I asked quietly. She sniffed a little, shaking her head.

"I—" She shook her head.

"Can you talk about it?"

She shook her head quietly. It must have been bad. "Do you want to see Carlisle?"

She shook her head again, and I sighed. The look on her face was haunting. I had to look away, it was too much.

"Do you want to go home? I don't mind bringing you." I said, though I was lying about the last part. I did mind. I had a bad feeling that whatever had happened, it happened there.

She shook her head again, still not saying anything.

I knew this was out of bounds, but it was the only place I could think of. "Come on. I am going to bring you somewhere safe. " I said as I stand, and help her up. She looks exhausted, so I wrap an arm around her, supporting most of her weight. I am not too worried about anyone seeing, since classes have been out for hours by now.

I bring her over to my car, and help her into the passenger side before I get into my seat and start the car. I notice she is shivering, completely soaked to the bone, so I turn the heat on high.

I drive her to my place in the center of town. I get out, and come around to help her out as well before I lead her into the building. She follows me silently until we make it to the 3rd floor where my condo is.

I take a deep breath, reminding myself that she is only here because she obviously cannot be left alone, and it's the only option for right now. What teacher student line? I am not walking a mile past it at all.

I open the door, and usher her inside gently, before leading her to the sofa. "Are you hungry?" I ask hopefully, and she shakes her head. "You should eat anyway, you need to gain weight, remember?" I didn't like that she wasn't speaking at all. She had barely said a word.

She doesn't respond, so I go over, and sit next to her. I notice she is still shivering, so I grab a blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around her shoulders. She pulls it tighter around herself, and curls up tighter.

"You're safe here. When you are ready to talk about it, I am here, alright?" I say, and she just nods slowly.

I stand up, and start pacing, running a hand through my hair. Something big happened. I knew that much. This was too radical of a decline for one day without any trigger. I was afraid to even try to think of what could have caused it.

Partially to find something to do, and partially because I knew she needed to eat whether she was hungry or not, I started cooking. I made pasta with tomato sauce from a jar. The entire time I was cooking, she didn't move an inch.

I brought out a plate, and set it in front of her. She looked at it, and mechanically grabbed the fork and started eating slowly. I sighed in relief and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back as she ate, trying to keep her calm.

She ate about half of the plate before putting it down, and curling back up. I knew it may have been bad judgment on my part, but I was _not_ bringing her back to her house tonight. I knew I had to bring her back tomorrow, but she was in no condition to go anywhere. I was too afraid of losing her entirely.

"Bella, you should go to bed. You can stay here the night. I have a guest room you can stay in." I said. She nodded in response.

I sigh to myself as I go to find something for her to sleep in. I had already called the school, telling them a family member had taken ill, and that I had to rush out today, and that I would not be in the next day. I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't very well tell them that I went outside, held a student for a few hours, then brought them back to my place to spend the night. That would sound fantastic.

I brought her a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants with a draw string. "They will be big, but they should be a little more comfortable."

She nodded again before she took them from me, and stood up. "Bathroom…?" She asked, and I am slightly relieved to know she hasn't gone entirely mute. I bring her, and then show her the room she will be sleeping in.

She comes out of the bathroom, still shivering, now in my clothes. I notice her arms are rubbed red, but I know right now is not the time to question further. I was afraid one wrong move could break her, if she wasn't already.

"Goodnight, and thanks." She says, staring at the ground instead of at me.

"Anytime." I say quietly. She then turns, and goes into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I needed to know what had happened.

* * *

**Please R&R! Pretty please? With Cherries? We love reviews! Reviews keep me motivated to keep doing chapters! (if it wasn't for all of the reviews, there is was no way I would have even gotten one chapter out this week, let alone 2 with all of the craaaaazyness. But you all made me so happy, and made me feel so loved, I had to reciprocate! Thanks!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Protecting

**Hey guys, I am sooo sorry it has been so long. But hey, I actually updated! This is a pretty long chapter for you guys, and I am thinking of pulling an all nighter and putting out another one tonight. I have had killer writers block the last couple weeks, and a hectic schedule, and super eventfulness. Oh, and I broke up with my boyfriend, even though we still live together... I am going to try to keep updating more frequently. However, I will have a lot more motivation the more reviews I get!**

Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I just put her characters through the ringer.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Protecting_**

**BPOV**

Mr. Cullen had a nice apartment. It wasn't so much the apartment itself, though very nicely decorated in tones of gray, black, red and white. It was more that it felt safe. I somehow knew that Mr. Cullen would never hurt me.

I also knew that he was risking a lot having me here at all. I was his student, and underage. I was his underage female student, currently sitting on the bed in his guest room at his apartment, wearing his clothes.

Though I didn't mind too much, or at all where I was, I knew if anyone found out, Mr. Cullen would be in a lot of trouble. He would most certainly lose his job, and would probably go to jail. He might even end up as a registered sex offender.

I knew it was selfish of me to come with him. When he said somewhere safe, I was fairly certain he was bringing me to his house. I was too upset to think of his wellbeing though. I was selfish.

The only thing I could do now, was to keep my mouth shut, and just not tell him anymore. I would have to cease communications with him as much as possible for his sake. I couldn't pull him in deeper, and put him in danger. He was too good to be tainted by my world.

He was too good to be tainted by _me._

When morning came, I was still sitting on top of his guest bed. I had memorized the room, with its purple walls, white curtains, and cherrywood furnishings. The bed spread was lavender with black accents. The room was perfect, and I would never see it again.

When the clock on the wall said it was four am, I slowly climbed off the bed, and left the room in search of the clothes I came here with. I found them in the laundry room in the dryer.

After I changed back into those, and folded his clothes back up, I brought the clothes out to the living room, and set them on the coffee table with a note I had written to explain why I had left before he had woken up. I didn't want him to worry, but I needed to make an exit before I could hurt him.

After putting the note down on the coffee table with his clothes, I silently left, wincing on the ankle I had probably made ten times worse the day before.

I walked home silently through the pouring rain. Forks hadn't risen yet, the streets a ghost town. I didn't see a car the entire time I walked.

When I made it home, The first thing I noticed, was the living room light was on. I felt my stomach drop in fear as I forced myself to go inside. Charlie was going to be pissed that I never came home the day before.

I close the door behind me as silently as possible, and peek around. I let out a sigh of relief when I don't see Charlie anywhere, and I immediately go to the kitchen to make breakfast for him. I start making pancakes, hoping in vain it will make him go easier on me.

About a half an hour later, I hear him stomping down the stairs. I have a plate of pancakes on the table already for him, and am warming up some maple syrup.

"Where the fuck were you yesterday?" his voice demands, his eyes cold.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, saying nothing. I knew it was inevitable.

"Thought you would leave me to fend for myself while you spent all night doing god knows what? A think just because you fucking whored yourself out, that you're a big girl now?!"

I cringed, and felt the air leave my lungs with his casual mention of what he allowed to happen to me, but I still didn't say a word.

"Well?!" He shouted before picking me up by the shoulders and slamming me into the wall so hard I felt the wall give a little behind me, my head slamming into a picture frame. I heard the glass shatter, and felt the warm liquid permeate my hair.

He let go of me, and I opened my eyes carefully, hoping he was done. The moment I did, I saw his knee connect with my ribs with harder force than normal. I fell to the ground gasping, my eyes watering, every breathe hurt.

He kicked me again, and again in the ribs. I felt myself lose consciousness after too many kicks for me to count.

I woke to harsh sunlight in my eyes streaming in through the window. I tried to get up, but couldn't, everything hurt, more than normal, and every breathe sent scorching flames through my chest.

I forced my eyes to focus on the clock. It was already 10 am. I had been out for about four hours. I knew I couldn't go to school like this. Hell, I didn't know if I could move at all. I weakly tried to force myself into a sitting position, but immediately gasped in pain, coughing up liquid. I could taste the blood.

I knew I should have been alarmed. These injuries could likely kill me, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Nothing would ever get better, and I had to push away the one person who cared to save him. I don't know why I ever fought in the first place. What point was there?

I closed my eyes as another forced breath rattled through me, and slipped under again.

**EPOV**

I made my way to the kitchen after having just showered. I figured Bella must still be asleep. It was completely silent from the guest room. She probably needed it.

As I pour myself a cup of coffee, I notice a pile of folded clothes on the coffee table in the living room with a piece of paper on it.

I set my coffee down, and make my way over. The clothes are the ones I lent to Bella the night before, and on top is a note. I pick it up cautiously, and immediately feel my stomach clench.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_ Thank you so much for everything, for helping me when no one would. For seeing me when no one else has._

_ However, I cannot put you in this situation any longer. I am putting your name, and your job at risk. I will not be the reason you lose your job, or worse, go to jail. I am fully aware your intentions are fully honorable, and I thank you so much for that. Others, though, may not see it the same way. I am underage, and your student. _

_ Therefore, I am removing myself from the situation. I know you are worried, but don't be, I have survived this long. I need to stay out of your life, I won't taint you. _

_ Please do not come after me, or look for me. I do not want to bear the guilt of ruining you._

_ Thank you again, so much for everything. You're the first person to make me feel safe, possibly ever, and I won't forget that. Now I will keep you safe. _

_ Please forget about me._

_ -Bella_

I stare at the note, feeling a lump forming. Stupid brave girl. With all of the shit happening to her, she is more worried about me.

I couldn't just forget though, like she asked. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew that she was wrong when she said she could survive. I knew that her body would not take much more.

She was undeniably right though. I was risking everything helping her. I was lost, I didn't know what to do.

Then again though, it truly was honorable. I couldn't just ignore her. I wouldn't just ignore her like everyone else. I couldn't.

I knew more than likely, she went to school, her father wouldn't let her not. So I figured I would go to her house after, to reason with her.

As I waited for three to come, I mentally rehearsed what I would say. I didn't want to come off as a creep, though I doubted she would take it that way. I also couldn't afford for her to keep pushing me away. She couldn't afford it either.

The look in her eyes the day before kept haunting me. I knew now was the pivotal time, that if she had no one to lean on, she would fall. I knew that look all too well. I had seen it before.

Finally when three came, I practically ran to my car, and jumped in. I drove straight to her house, knowing her father wouldn't be home this early. I went to the door and knocked. Through the small glass window in the top of the door, I could see shattered glass on the ground, and immediately my gut twisted. A feeling of dread washed over me.

She had been out all night, she never came home the day before. Her father was bound to be angry.

I immediately try the doorknob after she doesn't answer to a few knocks, and find to my relief it is unlocked. When I get inside, my heart nearly drops out of my chest. Bella is laying on the ground, blood around her head, and covering her lips. There is dried blood on her cheek that looked like it came from her mouth. She looks so pale, with almost a blue tint. She looks dead.

I immediately rush over to her, panic coursing through my veins. I am sure she is dead until I check for a pulse. Relief, then more dread runs through me as I find a pulse, but it's so weak I doubt it will hold out much longer. I hear her pull in a rough sounding breath, then a weak cough that sounds wet. I don't even know if I can move her.

"Bella, wake up, you have to wake up, okay?" I squeeze her hand, but it remains limp. I pull out my cell, and immediately dial Carlisle.

Time seems to drag on as I wait for him to pick up. After the third ring, his voice finally hits my ear, but it takes a moment to fully process.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I hear him say.

"Bella." I breathe out into the phone.

"What about her?"

I can't think straight enough to figure out what to say.

"I don't know what to do, help, please." My voice sounds ready to break, even to my own ears.

"What's wrong, you need to tell me what's wrong with her for me to help."

"I don't know, there blood, and she's cold. She's so pale, and she cant breathe. Carlisle, she can't breathe."

"Edward, is she alive?" I hear his voice ask.

"She has a pulse, but it's too weak. "

"Edward, You need to get her here. Bring her to the hospital, I will have a private room set up."

I hang up without saying anything more, and pick her up carefully. She feels broken, hanging like a ragdoll as I carefully rush out to the car with her. I don't even bother to shut the door to the house before I rush her into the car. I lay her across the seat, leaving her head on my lap.

About halfway to the hospital, I nearly crash when I hear her start to cough violently. Blood drips down her chin, and she wakes. Her eyes are unfocused, and her breaths are coming in short infrequent gasps.

"Edward…?" I hear her barely whisper out.

"Don't talk, okay? Just stay with me, okay? I'm getting you help." I can hear the panic in my voice again.

"Don't.. It's not worth it.." she whispers, her eyes starting to close again as she starts coughing again. I take her hand and squeeze it as she pulls in another breath, much weaker than the last.

I speed up, knowing she doesn't have much time left.

When I make it to the hospital, I pick her up as carefully as I can and run her in. she lost consciousness again quite awhile ago. As I get into the hospital, some nurses must have been waiting for me, because immediately they have her on a gurney, and are taking her vitals as they rush her to the emergency room. I follow, but Carlisle stops me at the door. "Son, I can't have you in here. I'm sorry." He says before he shuts the door on me.

A few hours later, I am pacing the waiting room. My clothes have her blood on them, but I haven't thought to change. If I hadn't been stubborn, and had to reason with her, what would have happened? Would she have just died there alone? What if she still died? I knew she wouldn't have survived if I hadn't found her.

Finally, after almost five hours of waiting, Carlisle comes out of the emergency room, looking tired.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask.

Carlisle sighs, but nods. "Yes, given proper time to heal. Several of her ribs were broken in many places, and had punctured her lungs. They had almost entirely filled with blood. If you had been even five minutes later, she would have been dead. It's a wonder she survived as long as she did. She also has a concussion. I don't know how we plan to explain to her father how you found her, without raising suspicion.

"Fuck her father! He is the one who did this to her!" I practically scream.

"Edward, we already talked about this. We have no proof, especially since I doubt she will testify. Even if she does, It will be harder than either of us thought. I have been researching her case, and there are a lot of things against her. Her father has made claims that she is mentally unstable, which we both already knew about, and to add to it, her mother was killed when she was a child. She was the number one suspect. She wasn't convicted because she was a young child."

"Wait, what? She –"

"Exactly. It appears it was accidental, obviously, but it also does lessen her credibility. If you step in, and say this, they will assume the worst about you, and Charlie will put you behind bars, then there is no one left to help her. You need to keep your cool."

I pulled at my hair, then before I could stop myself, I felt myself throw a punch at the wall, and my hand go through. I winced a little as I pulled it out. Carlisle looked unfazed.

"Better?"

"Not really…" I reply honestly, "Now my hand just hurts.." I say, sighing. "The story, I was driving past, found her unconscious on the side of the road. She claimed she was hit by a car. Then Charlie can't get mad at her, and I can be the fucking coward, because it covers my ass too."

"The story works though. She will be safe for a few days, Edward. She can't leave the hospital. She isn't fit to travel."

I sigh and nod, running my hand through my hair. Carlisle then takes me to his office where he bandages up my other hand. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, but she won't be awake for quite awhile. She died several times during surgery. "

I grimace, but nod slowly. I go to her room, opening the door slowly. Bella is on the bed, hooked up to several machines beeping. She is pale, but at least the blue tint is gone. She is hooked up to oxygen, and several other IVs. Her body is so small, taking up so little of the bed.

I go to sit next to her bed, and sigh. "Geeze Bella… You scared me today. I thought for sure you were dead. Don't do that, okay?" I say quietly to her, and sigh, putting my head in my hands. I had almost failed her.

"You know that letter you wrote this morning? Well, since I am the adult, I am the one that gets to make that decision. I am the one with these things at stake, so it's my decision. You cant keep pushing me away. I won't let you. What if I had listened to your letter? You would be dead. Don't put that guilt on me, and don't risk your life like that. You already have too much on your plate, let me help you. I can help keep you afloat."

I sigh, running my hands through my hair again, and just wait.

A few hours later, the door opens, and in walks Charlie Swan.

I suppress my growl, struggling to just look polite.

"My Isabella, is she okay? The doctor said she was hit by a car. You're the one who found her, right? Thank you so much, you saved my baby girl." He said, putting his hand out for a shake.

"Yes, she _will_ be okay." I said, trying to keep the venom out of my voice, as I shake his hand, a little harder than necessary.

"Unfortunately, I know the Doctor doesn't think it's a good Idea, but I have to take her home. She is deathly afraid of hospitals. If she wakes up to find herself here, with her weakened state, she could die of cardiac arrest. See, when she was a little kid, she killed her mother, by accident of course. When her mother went to the hospital, she came too, and when she found out that her mother was dead, by her hand, she went into hysterics, then catatonic. So if she wakes up to find herself here, it won't be good."

"Don't you think you should take the chance? It's obviously not safe for her to leave. If you have her best interests in mind, wouldn't it be better to just keep her sedated then until she heals?" I said, trying to keep down the dread.

"No, its better she recovers at home, she will be fine there. I already took the next week off from work to care for her."

"And the doctor agreed?"

"Isabella is a Minor. I have the say when it comes to what is best for her. And who are you again?"

"Her Teacher. She is a bright student, and I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"Then it's best you let me take care of her, now isn't it, mr….."

"Cullen." I finish for him, having trouble keeping the venom out of my voice now.

"Whatever. I think its time you go home now. This isn't your place, it's a family affair."

I leave, and head straight to Carlisle's office. "You're letting him take her home!? You promised she would be safe, that she would stay here!"

"I didn't think he would pull his, but I cannot override the say of a parent. I can only say that it goes against my doctors orders."

"No, No, No, No no! No! She can't go back, not right now, no." I growl out, yelling.

"Edward! There is nothing I can do! My hands are tied!"

I ignore him as I leave. I go straight to my car, and speed home. The moment I get there, I grab the first thing in sight, and throw it. Helplessness and anger wash over me, as I trash my apartment. When I am done, everything breakable is broken, the table is on the floor, and there are holes in the wall. I sink down onto the floor, pulling at my hair. I was supposed to be able to save her, and now she is back with him, completely unable to defend herself, fighting for her life.

I hear a knock on the door, and I ignore it, but it becomes more consistent. I get up reluctantly, and answer the door. I am sure I look like a mess.

"Edward! Holy shit! There's blood all over you!" I hear, as I look down to find a short petite girl with short spiky black hair, and bright green eyes.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I Said, walking away, and leaving the door open for her. I hear her gasp when she sees the apartment.

"Dad called me, and told me you might need me. Apparently he was right… So what's the deal?"

I sigh, and sit down on the couch slowly, shaking my head.

"Come on, Spill. You need to talk about it."

I put my head in my hands. "There's this student of mine, a young girl in my English class. The first time I saw her, I knew something was up. She had a bad limp, dark circles like she never slept, and was very pale, and far too thin. At that point, I didn't know what happened. The next day though, she had a black eye and a busted lip, and I had a fairly good idea. Her father hurts her, badly. We aren't talking like, just occasionally slaps her. Just since I started teaching here, he's hurt her enough to kill her. If I hadn't found her today, she would be dead. And something happened yesterday, and I don't have a clue what, but it was bad. And now, even though she died several fucking times today in the operating room, Carlisle has to just let her father take her home against his orders. I can't do anything, I can't protect her, what If she really does die this time?" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Alice's small arms wrap around me. She pulled me to her, hugging me tightly.

"Well, It just so happens, that I think I will like this girl a lot, so I should get to know her. Spend a lot of time with her, you know? We will be best friends."

I look at her, before I realize what she is saying. She is offering to help watch her. "Alice, it's dangerous."

"I would like to see the Chief try to touch me. My husband is a lawyer. Besides, I don't want to make things worse for her, so I will keep it on the down low. That way, you have some help."

"Thank you Alice."

"Anytime. Now, let's get this place cleaned up. I think we need to go shopping for some new things… since everything is well… broken."

I small laugh escapes, and I nod.

* * *

**Please R&R! I know this was a super intense chapter, but stay with me. Now Alice is in on it. And, Hopefully Edward will realize why this affects him so much!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging in There

**Hey, so this is the next chapter. Not quite as intense, but still a sad chapter. R&R**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Hanging in There_**

**BPOV**

It has been a full week since I had been hospitalized. I didn't remember much of it, but I am pretty sure I remember Mr. Cullen being there. Since then, I have spent most of the time in bed, laying awake. Charlie for once hasn't hurt me for awhile, but I think it's because he knows that if he accidentally killed me, it would be too easy to say it was him since he insisted I come home.

I wish I could have stayed at the hospital though. Even without him physically harming me, I know how angry he is. He thinks I told someone, but I told him I didn't.

I slowly get out of bed, gasping for air as I do. Charlie told me that the schedule goes back to normal tomorrow, that I have been sitting on my ass long enough.

I make my way to the shower slowly. By the time I get there, I am lightheaded from the effort of moving. I hadn't eaten much of anything all week, since Charlie wasn't being THAT generous, and of course, I couldn't sleep.

I get in the shower, and let the hot water soothe me as I wash myself. When I get out, I rewrap my ribs, and ankle, and slowly make my way downstairs to make his breakfast. Every movement is like torture.

Charlie comes down at his normal time, and silently eats his breakfast, not even glancing my way.

"You're going to school today, right?" he asks gruffly, still not looking at me.

"Yes, sir." I say quietly.

"Good. Keep your mouth shut about everything. Got it? Nothing has changed."

I nod, and he gets up, leaving his plate for me to clean before he leaves for work. I get up gingerly, and wash it, before heading out myself. I know in my current condition, it will take me much longer to get to school.

When I am about halfway there, I see a familiar silver Volvo pass, then slam on the breaks, backing up. It parks beside me, and immediately Mr. Cullen steps out.

"Bella, What are you doing out here?! You should still be on bed rest!" he says, his eyes worried. I hadn't seen him since I was at his house, or possibly the day I was I went to the hospital.

"Charlie said it was time to go back to school." I said.

"That's bullshit. Damnit, well if you have to go, you are not walking there, get in the car."

I nod, thoroughly greatful for the ride. Mr. Cullen swiftly moves to my side, and helps me in. I gasp in pain as I sit, and I see him cringe a little.

Mr. Cullen goes around to the other side of the car, and sits down in the driver's seat. He doesn't take off immediately. "Bella, are you doing okay..?" he asks tentatively.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say quietly. I see his brow furrow as he studies me.

"You have lost more weight… Wasn't he feeding you at least?"

I don't answer, I just look down at my lap.

I hear Mr. Cullen swear under his breath. "You hungry? We still have a little time."

I nod. "A little."

"Alright then. Let's get some breakfast then." He says as he starts driving. A little while later, we arrive at a Dunkin Donut. He orders us both a breakfast sandwich and coffee. I take mine gratefully and start eating.

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared me, Bella, I thought you were dead." He said quietly, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Were… Were you the one who found me? I could have sworn I remember seeing you…"

"Yes. I got your note, and went to reason with you, and that's when I found you. I'm not going away, just so you know, so you can forget about everything you said in that note. I am the one with those things at stake, so I will be the one to make that decision."

I don't say anything, only nod quietly. On one hand, I am still scared I will get him in trouble, but on the other, much bigger hand, the thought that he cares enough to risk all of that makes me feel warm. It makes me happy, a foreign emotion.

"We will figure this out." He says, seeming to be assuring himself more than me.

When we arrive at the school, I pack up the half of my breakfast sandwich that is still uneaten. He gives me a look, and I sigh. "I am already full, but I will eat the rest of it, I promise. My stomach isn't very big."

He sighs, and nods. "Alright, well, I will see you in English. If I knew you were coming back today, I would have brought you a lunch or something."

"It's okay, that's not your responsibility."

"It may not be, but I am taking the responsibility none the less." He gets out of the car, and helps me out. I nearly collapse, but he catches me, looking more worried as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't think it's a good idea, Bella…" He says, concern lacing his beautiful features.

"I have to." I say in between gasps.

"No, You don't. I can bring you back to my place for the day, and you can rest like you should be doing."

"And how will you explain your absence to the other teachers? You can't keep missing work because of me, or else you will lose your job."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He must know I am right. "Just take it easy, okay?"

I nod, and we both go our separate ways to avoid suspicion. Luckily we were early enough that no one saw us arrive in the same car.

By the time I get to first period, I wish I had taken him up on his offer. I am soaked from my half of the walk here, and I feel horrible. I Still can't catch my breath just from the short walk to class.

Most of the day goes like this. By the time Lunch comes, I just go straight to the English room to save the extra walking, since I have his class right after lunch.

When I get there, I lean against the wall next to the door for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I feel so light headed that I feel like I am going to faint, and my ribs and ankle burn with pain.

"Bella?" I hear, and I open my eyes to see a worried Mr. Cullen standing in front of me. I can hear the ringing in my ears as I stand up again, and he catches me before I fall. "Bella! I told you this wasn't a good idea!" He whispers panicked as he helps me into the classroom. He helps me to my seat, and I immediately put my head down, feeling the cold sweat all over from the effort it's taken to last this long.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asks.

"I will be, I'm fine." I say quietly. "Thanks though."

"You need to go home. Why don't you take a nap in my car until the end of the day?"

"There are only two more periods left. I'm tougher than I look." I force a grin, finally having caught my breath.

He doesn't look convinced. "I'll be right back." He leaves, and comes back a few minutes later with a bottle of orange juice, and a PB&J sandwich from the lunch line. He puts it down in front of me on the desk.

"Thank you." I say, though my stomach is turning, I don't know if I can handle eating it.

"No problem, just eat it, you need your strength."

I nod, and start eating. By the time I finish eating, I feel completely nauseous, but I force myself to keep it down, and just smile. "Thank you. So, what did I miss in class…?"

He looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed before he responds. "Just some of the Shakespeare unit. I am sure you know it well enough though. We finished with 'Hamlet', and are now onto 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"I love that play." I said quietly. Then the bell rings, and I sigh as Mr. Cullen quickly walks back over to his desk before students begin to file in. I put my hood back up to keep from being noticed, but this time, it's not working. Several of the girls are watching me, and not in a friendly manner. I wonder when exactly I went from being invisible to being… hated?

When class ended, I waited for the other kids to leave again before following them out slowly.

"Meet me here after school." He said quietly to me as I left, and I nodded, before heading to gym.

I didn't have a doctor's note, because Charlie never got one, I had to participate in gym. Some of the girls had it in for me for some reason though, and kept throwing balls at me. Luckily, one boy, I think his name was Mike, kept blocking the balls. He smiled hopefully at me, and I weakly smiled back in appreciation.

By the end of class, I felt worse than I had earlier. Instead of heading to Mr. Cullen's classroom, I went outside, since it was closer. I didn't want to show weakness in front of all these kids. I sunk down against the wall, struggling to breathe, and coughing so hard I ended up throwing up lunch. I closed my eyes after, and leaned my forehead against the cold wet cement. It was pouring as usual, but I didn't care. I felt like I was going to pass out if I even tried to get up again. I wish I had a way of letting him know I was out here, but I also knew he probably would look for me here.

About twenty minutes later, sure enough, the door opens, and I felt myself being scooped up into a pair of arms gently. "Shit… There's no way you can stay home tomorrow?" He said, seeming to understand I wasn't blowing him off.

I shake my head, and lean it against his shoulder wearily. I feel my teeth chattering, and my body shaking with shivers.

"Come on, I am bringing you back to my place at least for now." I nod, and close my eyes, exhaustion creeping up on me.

He puts me in his car, and then gets in himself. I feel him put the heater on, before he reaches over me, and puts my seat back so I am laying down.

"You did good… You made it through the day, now get some rest."

_Laughter, sinister and filled with malice surrounds me. Charlie walks up to me holding a large knife as he plunges it in. I scream, but find a hand over my mouth as James grabs me from behind. I suddenly am naked as James violates me again, Charlie's knife sticking out of my chest. I scream, and try to run, but nothing happens._

_ "Bella, wake up."_

"Bella, Wake up!" I hear as I suddenly wake, panting, and covered in cold sweat. I am in the guest bedroom at Edward's place again, under the covers of the most comfortable bed in existence, with a cold cloth on my head. I notice there is someone else in the room, and I stiffen instinctively, until I notice it is Dr. Cullen.

"Nightmare…?" I heard Edward question.

I sheepishly nod, and try to sit up, wincing from the effort, before Edward gently presses me back down. I look at him in confusion.

"I called Carlisle here, because I noticed you had a pretty high fever when I brought you inside. The operation sites are pretty badly infected. Has Charlie given you the antibiotics at all?"

I look at him in confusion "What antibiotics?"

"Pills, to prevent infection. Have you been taking any pills?" Carlisle asks.

I shake my head. "No, none. Charlie probably wouldn't get them, since they cost money I am sure.."

I hear a growl, and see Edward looks furious. I shrink back a little, and he seems to get control over himself.

"It's okay, I just need to disinfect them better, right…?" I say, still feeling tired. That nap was the first bit of sleep I had had in days. The pain kept me up, along with the other normal things that kept me awake.

"That really isn't enough. You see, when someone eats a healthy diet, and gets adequate sleep, they generally have a good immune system. Your immune system is very weak, because its constantly fighting on empty. So I prescribed you stronger antibiotics, and pain killers." Carlisle explains.

"But everything is okay, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you will be fine. When Edward called me, I had a feeling that would be the case, and I just brought some for you to take. You need rest though. You shouldn't have been up so soon."

"I wish that was an option—"

"I know it's not…" He sighs. "I have a phone for you, and I need you to call me or Edward if you are feeling too weak. I can excuse you from classes, and Edward will either bring you here, or at least somewhere safe until he can bring you here. You can't keep pushing yourself like this, because you won't heal. You can end up in the same position as a week ago."

"That's too much though—"

"Bella, It's not enough. You should have been taken care of already, but you haven't had that luxury. So stop fighting us on this." Edward says, handing me the phone. It's small, and pink, with cute little flowers all over it. I can't help but giggle at it.

"I thought you would like it. Its.. you know, girly and stuff… " Mr. Cullen says looking away.

"I do, it's the cutest thing I have ever had, thank you." I said, blushing. I try to sit up again, but he turns back towards me, and pushes me back down.

"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep. You only have an hour left to rest before I have to bring you back home. He gets home at 5:30, right?" Edward asks.

"Yes… but, I have to be home before that. If dinner isn't on the table and hot the moment he walks in the door…" I shudder.

"Shit…" I hear him. "Okay. What time does he go to bed usually?"

"Usually around 10 at night." I respond.

"So by eleven, I would like you to text me, letting me know you are okay, or letting me know if you are not. I will also pick you up for school in the morning. What time does he leave in the morning?"

"By six" I said, in awe that they were doing all this for me.

"Okay, then I will be by at six-fifteen to pick you up in the morning. That will give us time to get you breakfast. You lost almost 8 pounds this week from not eating while your body was doing so much healing. "

I am somehow not shocked by this. I figured it would happen.

"So, we have a deal?" Mr. Cullen asks.

"Yes, thank you." I said, feeling heat creep to my cheeks.

"Lets get you home then, so you can make him dinner. I don't want him to have any reason to hurt you." He said the last part with venom in his voice.

I didn't want to tell him that Charlie didn't usually have a reason, if he had one, it just made it worse.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of my house. I still had no strength left from the day, so I had no clue how I was going to cook for Charlie. Mr. Cullen came around to my side, and helped me out. He then helped me into the house, holding almost all my weight for me.

"Don't forget to take those pills, or to text tonight. I will see you in the morning. Be safe, Bella." He whispers before he helps me sit down, and leaves.

I sigh as the door shuts behind him. A moment later, I slowly stand, and start making Charlie's dinner. When Charlie get's home, he grunts at me before sitting down, and eating the lasagna I made.

When he is finished, he walks over to the living room. "Make yourself fucking presentable. James is coming over soon."

I felt like someone dropped ice cold lead into my stomach, as I nod slowly. I want to text Mr. Cullen, Beg him to pick me up before James gets here, but I can't. He could get hurt, and I would get hurt. Not to mention, I am sure Mr. Cullen would be disgusted if he found out about this.

A little later, James is here, and he has me in my room. He shoves a sock in my mouth so I can't scream. I try to block it all out, but my body is in so much pain during his assault it keeps me entirely lucid. When he finishes a little after ten o'clock, he leaves me on the bed the same broken mess as before, casually walking out. Tears stream down my face as I struggle to hold myself together, struggle to breathe.

I text Mr. Cullen, telling him I was not injured tonight, because saying I was okay would be a lie. He seems satisfied, and wishes me a goodnight.

By morning, I have been awake all night crying until I couldn't anymore, and then just numb. I took a two hour long shower in the middle of the night until it was ice cold, then I did my homework. I had Charlie's breakfast ready, and then he was out the door. The morning flew by, and before I knew it, I heard a knock on the door, followed by Mr. Cullen coming right inside.

I look up at him, and he immediately seems to notice something is wrong. "What happened?" he asks as he takes in my appearance. I know I must look like hell. "I thought you said he didn't hit you last night?"

"He didn't." I croak. My voice is raw from screaming through the sock.

"What happened, Bella? You need to tell me." He says, coming over, and kneeling in front of me, staring directly into my eyes.

"I'm okay, Just had a really bad nightmare last night." I said. It wasn't a lie really. James _was_ a really bad nightmare.

Mr. Cullen doesn't look like he buys it, but he drops it, and helps me stand. I feel weaker than yesterday.

"I don't think you should go to school, you look worse than yesterday." He says matter of factly.

"I'm okay." I say, and force a smile. I know it doesn't reach my eyes. I let go of him, and walk out to his car just to prove my point. I do my best to hide the fact that halfway there, I am completely out of breath, and struggling not to collapse. He just sighs, and helps me into his car.

We stop at Dunkin Donuts again before school. This time I barely touch the sandwich. He notices, and mentions it, but drops it when I say I'm not really hungry. I can't imagine putting anything else in my system right now. I am too disgusted.

"See you at English. " I say, sending a wave his way. He looks worried, but he returns it.

I don't even make it to lunch before I know I can't take anymore. The girl's had been being nasty to me. They would call me slut, whore, cunt, and bitch. At first I thought they had somehow found out about James, but then I found out that it was because I had been seen coming to school with Mr. Cullen now, two days in a row.

I didn't care that much what they said, even though it did hit a nerve after the previous night.

However, by fourth period, the class before lunch, I couldn't take three steps without being winded, and I was getting a case of the spins. When I left the building my math class was in, instead of heading towards the cafeteria, I walked to the side of the building, before allowing myself to sink down again. I coughed hard, feeling the pain in my lungs again. I knew I was pushing it. The rain soaked me, and by the time mr. Cullen found me after my text, I was a shivering mess again. I didn't care if I got in trouble, tomorrow, I had to stay home, I couldn't do this again. He seemed to read my mind as he picked me up with a grim look. He brought me to his car, and put the heater on high.

"Bella, I know he said you have to come to school, but you are going to end up killing yourself at this rate." He said, sighing, looking defeated. I had gotten a cough back, and it sounded wet. I knew the fever from the infection had spiked again too, because everything was so dizzy. It was getting hard to breathe even when I wasn't moving. And because of the events from the night prior, I was also mentally worn out.

"I'll stay home tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Good. If you want, you can stay at my place during the day, and I will check on you during lunch?"

I nod slowly. I didn't want to be at my own house.

"Carlisle will clear it with the school. Hopefully that means Charlie won't even find out that you skipped."

"Okay." I sighed, then thought of something that had been bothering me. "Mr. Cullen? I know you are truly a very nice person… but, why do you care so much? Why are you putting so much on the line for me?" I ask quietly.

He frowns, seemingly caught off guard, and pauses to think about it. "Because, someone needs to. Because I feel protective of you, and I care about you. I Don't know why I care this much, to be honest, but I know I can't turn my back." He sighs. "I don't know entirely, Bella. I just—I need to know you're safe."

I nod slowly. "Thank you." I say,

Lunch ends, and he has to leave to go teach. He leaves me in his car for now to get some rest until school is over. By the time he comes out again, I'm freezing again since he had to leave his car off, and I am soaked to the bone. He swears, and takes off his jacket, putting it over me, and turning on the heat again. He drives to his house, and picks me up, bringing me to the guest room again. When he puts me down, I hold onto his shirt, not letting him leave.

"Bella? I need to get you some dry clothes, or you are going to freeze to death." He says. I shake my head, and don't let go. I knew I was being selfish again, but I didn't want him to go away, or let go of me. I wanted to feel safe a little longer.

"Alright, just for a little while." He says, looking torn. He knows it is extremely inappropriate, and so do I, but I don't care. He pulls me carefully onto his lap, and wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest. I hold onto his shirt and let out a contented sigh. I bask in the safety and warmth.

"Bella…. You know this can't happen.." he whispers, seeming to understand something I don't. I know he's right, but I let my selfish side take over. I don't want to admit it's wrong. I know I am developing feelings for him. I know he doesn't feel the same way, but right now, him just holding me Is enough to keep me together.

"Just for right now, please?" I beg him, my voice breaking a little bit as I think of the horrors that await later. I'm afraid James will be back, I am afraid Charlie will hurt me. I am afraid I will never get to see Mr. Cullen again.

Mr. Cullen sighs, looking for conflicted, but gives in. "Just for right now."

I fall asleep, and at first, it is the most peaceful sleep I have had in years, then at some point, it turns back into the nightmares. I wake up gasping, sitting up with cold sweat covering me. Mr. Cullen is nowhere to be seen. I get up slowly, my legs shaking with the effort to keep me up.

I walk out to the living room to see a girl with short black hair sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She is breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Oh, hey! You must be Bella!" She exclaims, before jumping up, a few inches shorter than even me.

"Um…?" I respond, holding onto the doorframe to stay standing.

"Oh, right, come sit!" she says, and immediately helps to the couch. I notice then that there are a lot of new decorations around the apartment.

"Where's Mr. Cullen?"

Something flashes in her eyes, and she sighs. "He had to leave for a bit. I'm going to take you home soon.

"Did something happen..?" I don't know why, but I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Um, no, not really. I just thought it would be good for you to meet me anyway. I am gonna give you rides from now on. Oh, and tomorrow you are staying at my place! It's gonna be super fun!" She says, clapping her hands like a five year old.

"But, I thought I was staying here… Did.. Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope. You didn't. Come on, lets get you home." She said.

Twenty minutes later, I was home, and still confused. As I slowly made my way inside, I saw that James, and another person I didn't know, with long black hair, and black skin was here. I almost turned and ran right out the door, but Charlie grabbed me before I could. "Decided you would come home late. Didn't think I would be home early, did ya?! Lucky for you, You have guests, so I will spare you this time."

At eleven o'clock, I text Mr. Cullen the normal text, this one a complete lie, saying I was okay. I waited, but I didn't get a response back.

I curled up, hugging a pillow to me, and crying. I knew something was up now, and he was the only one keeping me together.

* * *

**R&R if you love me! pleaaaseee.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Right Thing to Do

**So, I have another massive chapter here for you. I apologize for any typos. I have literally been up all night writing for you guys. I have to go to work in four minutes, soooo, here you go! R&R!  
**  
**Disclaimer: SM owns everything**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The Right Thing to Do_**

**EPOV**

I arrived back at my apartment at around seven pm. I knew she would be gone by then.

I could tell she was developing feelings for me. I couldn't allow that. This arrangement could only work if it remained honorable. I couldn't be the one manipulating her. She was young, naïve, and the problem was, I was realizing, I had feelings for her too. I couldn't stay around her. It was wrong,

I would still do my best to make sure she was safe, but I would have to do it from a distance. Luckily Alice agreed to help me. I didn't want to be another bad guy taking advantage of her. I wasn't going to be another Charlie.

I sat down on the couch, sighing, a headache pounding in the back of my skull.

"Edward, you better have a good explanation for this." I heard, as Alice walked back into my apartment.

"Not right now, Alice, please." I said, hearing the defeat in my own voice.

"Edward, I don't have a problem helping this girl out, but why are you suddenly avoiding her? You are the one who put yourself into her life, why are you pulling out?"

"It's complicated Alice, please leave it alone."

"I don't get it. You have talked about nothing but her for weeks, and now, you are walking away? That's not like you."

"I said to drop it!" I yelled.

"No! She isn't stupid Edward. I saw the look on her face when I told her I would be giving her rides, and letting her stay at my house. She looked like someone had told her that someone precious had died."

I grimaced, and sighed. "Alice, that is exactly why. I am her teacher, and she is developing feelings for me. This can't work if it isn't on the up and up. I can't be another person manipulating her!"

"Who said you were manipulating her? Or is that you have feelings for her too, and you are afraid?"

"So what if I do?! That is even more reason to stay away! I am far too old for her, I am her teacher! I won't take advantage of her!"

"God Edward, you are only like six years older than her. Don't play the high and mighty card. I am sure she is perfectly capable of falling for someone without them manipulating her. "

"Alice, just drop it."

"Fine. But I think you are making the wrong decision." She says as she walks out.

I sigh, closing my eyes. I turn on the TV just for something to distract me, and watch until around ten, then I wait for the text telling me she is okay. I sigh in relief when it comes at eleven, but don't send anything back. I need to make it as clean of a separation as possible.

When the next day comes, I arrive at school, and fifteen minutes later, I get a text from Alice.

"**She wouldn't go with me. She went to school. Told you it was the wrong choice."**

I swear quietly, and sigh, running my hands through my hair before I go to my first class

**BPOV**

I walk into school slowly, holding my arms around myself. Everyone seems so close as I make my way to my first class. I sit down slowly, catching my breath again. I had to come to school, even though I felt worse than Monday when I first came back. I had to talk to Edward, and prove that I was just being insecure. Something had just come up, that was all.

When lunch time came, I made my way to his class room slowly. When I got there, it was empty, so I just sat down at a chair, and curled up, resting my head on my knees. I waited the whole period for him to come, but he didn't until right before class started, when all the other students were here. The whole class, he never once glanced at me.

When the class ended, I got up earlier than usual to try and catch him, but before I could even make it to the front of the classroom, he had bolted. I stood there, feeling a lump forming in my throat. Instead of going to my last class, I went out to the parking lot, and sat down on the ground next to his car. I knew it was stalker like, and I knew I was being stupid, but I had to know what was going on.

When he came out, and saw me there, he had a look like a deer caught in the headlights. He sighed slowly, and walked over. "Do you need a ride home, Bella?" there was something oddly stiff about his voice, but I nodded anyway. I got into his car. I was shivering from the rain again, so he put on the heater, but made no further attempt to talk.

"Edward, did I do something wrong..?" I asked timidly between chattering teeth.

"It's Mr. Cullen. And no, you didn't. I just cant spend time with you anymore. It is very inappropriate. You were right in the beginning. I will still be here if you need help, but Alice is more than willing to—"

"I do need you, I need your help" I said in a panicked whisper. It felt like weight was crushing down on me. " I don't understand, everything was fine, and you said you wouldn't leave." I could feel the betraying tears run down my cheeks.

"Ms. Swan, That is _exactly_ why I have to separate myself from you. As your teacher, I care about your welfare, but that is all I will ever be to you, your teacher. I cannot be what you want. I will not manipulate you into liking me like that."

"Manipulating? Spare me the bullshit. You didn't manipulate me." I force out. "Please, don't do this.." I beg.

"Ms. Swan, it is already done. I am afraid, once I drop you off, it will have to be goodbye. For safety reasons, I still would like you to text me every night so I know you are safe. If you don't, I will send help."

"Stop the car." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked, keeping his mask of indifference on.

"Stop the car." I repeat, with more desperation. When he does, I get out of the car as fast as I can, throw up the bile in my stomach. He gets out of the car. I saw something flicker across his face until indifference masks it.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?" he asks.

"Don't call me that. Just leave. Goodbye, Adios." I rasp.

He sighs. "I will have Alice bring you home the rest of the way, she should be here soon.." he gets in the car.

"Don't bother. If you want the separation, then keep your family away from me too." I spit out. He looks a little hurt as he shakes his head.

"Don't be foolish. Just let her give you a ride."

"You don't get to make decisions on my behalf. Just leave!" I yell at him, feeling the tears pouring over. He nods, and closes the door to his car, driving off. The moment he is out of sight, I curl up in a ball, and start crying so hard I think that I will never stop.

I get a text message a few minutes later. A small flicker of hope forms as I see its from Edward, but when I open it, I just feel more crushed. "**Don't do anything stupid. I won't be able to be there to pick up the pieces this time."**

At that I turn off the phone. I wished I could just chuck it across the street. I wanted to. But I couldn't bear to at the same time. It was my last reminder of the hope I had, before like everything else good in my life, it was ripped away.

A little while later, Alice's Yellow Porsche pulls up beside me. She sighs, and gets out. She doesn't say anything as she helps me into her car, and gives me a ride home.

When I get home, I just go up to my room, and curl up in the corner. I don't even notice when Charlie get's home, until he comes up to my room furious because he doesn't have any dinner. I don't fight back, or say a word when he has his session with me tonight. He doesn't hurt my ribs, because he doesn't want to "Kill the product" as he said. Later that night, James, and the guy from the night before, Laurent, come over, and have their way with me. They leave a little before eleven, and I send my text to him, just hoping beyond hope he will respond back, anything to keep me from falling apart.

I wait, almost all night staring at the phone for a text that never comes.

Alice arrives in the morning after Charlie leaves for work. She lets herself in, and starts talking a mile a minute. I am fairly sure I don't catch a word of it. I am not even trying.

"Bella, are you coming? It's time for school?" she said, her voice laced with sudden concern. I didn't even notice she was leaving. I stand up, and follow her out silently.

**EPOV**

Ten minutes before first period is to begin, I feel someone grab me, and pull me into my classroom. I see that its Alice, and I sigh in frustration. "What Alice?"

"You have to take it back! You destroyed her! You didn't see her this morning, or yesterday when I went to pick up the fucking pieces, Edward! You think you're doing the right thing, but you're not! I couldn't even get her to eat anything this morning, it was like talking to a fucking corpse. She has some serious shit going on, whatever it is, and you just made it worse. "

"She will get over it with time. She's young." I say, trying to convince myself as well.

"Yeah, maybe, if she survives long enough. Looks like she got knocked around pretty good again last night too." She mutters.

"Is she okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Physically? I don't know. Otherwise, no, that's what I am trying to tell you! She's not there!"

"What do you want me to do about it, Alice?! What's done is done. And it was the _right thing to do_!"

"How are you so sure? Because I think you are dead wrong." She says before she storms off. Minutes later the classroom fills with students.

Lunch time, I check my classroom before going in, making sure she isn't there before I go in. I sigh in both relief, and slight worry when I see she isn't. I immediately leave again to go to the cafeteria, to check to see that she Is at least eating something, since Alice said she didn't before. When I get there, I search around for her, and see her in her old table alone, with her hood drawn. I can't see her face, but I see she isn't eating again. I sigh in frustration before going back to my class. I would have to have Alice talk to her, or bring her to dad.

When Lunch ends, she walks in with her head down, and goes to her seat. Some girls throw things at her, but she doesn't respond. "Mallory, Stanley, you both have detention. No throwing things at students." I say, my voice taking on a dangerous tone.

Throughout class, Bella doesn't respond to anything, not even other students directly talking to her. When the class ends, I call her up to the desk, though it takes several times to get her attention. When she meets me up there, she looks at anything but me. But that's not what worries me the most. She is pale as hell, and her lips chapped, like she hadn't even been drinking water. Her eyes were completely dead, worse than the time I found her out back crying.

"Is there something you wanted, Mr. Cullen?" She says quietly, her voice hoarse and emotionless.

"You're taking care of yourself right? Eating, drinking?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"That's none of your business." She says as she slowly starts making her way out of the classroom.

"Bella, if you don't you will die, you remember what Carlisle said!" I plead with her.

"I really don't care." Then she mutters under her breath "It can't be any worse than life." I could tell from her tone she meant it. She wasn't just saying it to get a rise. I was torn, I couldn't just take it all back, but she needed someone, Alice was right, she was falling.

I called Alice right before she was to pick up Bella, and begged her to make sure she ate or drank something. Alice seemed aggravated, but said she would try.

I went home, and immediately called Carlisle. "Dad, Do you think you could see Bella again, if I have Alice bring her?"

"Why would Alice be bringing her?" he questioned.

"Long story. But do you think you could? I Don't think she is eating, or even drinking anything, she looked horrible."

"On purpose? What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe it's on purpose. She was developing unhealthy feelings towards me, and I didn't want to take advantage of her. So for her sake, I had to walk away. I am still making sure she is safe, and Alice is giving her rides and such."

"Edward, so you mean to tell me, you put yourself into her life, get her to trust you, and then abandon her? Don't you think there could have been a better solution?"

"I've been hearing it from Alice. I stand by my decision. I am her teacher, it is unhealthy for her—"

"Edward, do you have any idea what that can do to someone with as damaged of a psyche as hers? Yes, please have Alice bring her in tomorrow. I would have thought you would have shown better judgement, Edward."

"Not you too, dad. I did it for her sake."

"Maybe you should have talked to her about it before you started making decisions on her behalf." He said before he hung up. I could tell Carlisle was uncharacteristically mad.

I called Alice next, sure Bella would be home by now. "Hey alice, were you able to get her to eat? Or even drink anything?"

"No, she was completely unresponsive. When I handed her food, she looked like she was going to get sick just at the thought of eating it."

"Can you bring her to dad tomorrow?"

"Yeah, although, I think you should. I am not going to be able to fix this. She freaked out when I even touched her early, like hysterics freaked out. It seems like she's just getting worse by the day. Please, reconsider?" I heard her beg.

"I don't know Alice, I will think about it."

"Good, at least think about it." She says in relief.

"I didn't say yes. I need to make sure that I am not doing the wrong thing."

"You already did, I am hoping you come to realize that." She said before she hung up also.

**BPOV**

When I got home, I made Charlie's food mechanically, then waited for him as always. I took it when he hit me for not seasoning the food right or whatever. I didn't care anymore. I meant what I said earlier. If this was all life had to offer, then I didn't care. I said I wouldn't do anything stupid, but it didn't mean it had to prolong it, or fight it.

I also came to realize that I was a new source of profit for Charlie. Today, there were three people, James, Laurent, and some guy named phil. They took turns until almost eleven, when they went home. I didn't even cry this time, not until after they left. Then I fell apart all over again. I texted Edward at eleven, I told him I was alive. When he didn't respond, I started texting him again, I just needed something some support, or else I knew I couldn't face another day like this.

"**Please, just text me back, anything, please, I am sorry I snapped at you today. I promise I will leave you alone tomorrow if you just give me something to hang onto for tonight."**

I waited for another hour, and when nothing came, something in me snapped. I snuck out of my house, and ran towards the center of town. The first snow of the season had fallen tonight, and my bare feet ached within a couple minutes. I was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants that I already had on. I made it to the building that Edward lived in, struggling to breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out right there, coughing hard and shivering, but I ran up the stairs to his apartment, and banged on the door as hard as I could, which with my waning strength wasn't loud at all.

As I heard the footsteps on the other side, I suddenly realized what I was doing, and backed away, horrified with myself. The door opened, and there Edward was, looking shocked. "Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?"

"L-Leaving, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…" I rasped out in between sobs. I held myself tightly to try and keep myself together.

"Let me give you a ride home." He said, his voice laced with concern.

"I shouldn't have come. I won't waste your t-time."

"You're right, you shouldn't have come like this, but I can't make you walk back home dressed like that, you don't even have shoes on, you will catch pneumonia. "

"Sure, because then, I would die, woo.. big deal.." I said in near hysterics, starting to pace back and forth. I was shaking so hard I could hardly keep my balance. "Because, this, life and all, fucking rocks, right? I mean—" I took a gulp of air, no longer in control of what I was saying. I wanted to make myself leave, but some survival instinct in me was trying to get help. "I get beat every day by my dad, starved, and when I do have food, I am too disgusted with myself to be able to stomach it, since I am dads new source of fucking profit! " I felt a hysteric laugh creep up through a sob. "emphasis on the 'fucking'" I kept pacing, though I Felt myself getting more light headed as I went on. "And when I really need someone, anyone, just so I don't, you know lose it, like I am pretty sure I am doing right now, I get unceremoniously dumped on their sister '_for my own good'_. Because you totally know what's for my own good. I offered you the out, and you didn't take it, before I could completely trust you." I saw the look of shock on his face, and disgust, and I stopped talking, realizing what I had done. I had told him the information that would have him repulsed by me, like he was now.

"I—I have t-to go… I—" More tears dripped down my face as I ran from his apartment, I ran down the stairs, almost falling down them, but somehow miraculously making it outside.

**EPOV**

I stood there a moment in shock, trying to process everything she just told me. I didn't know about the other things. I hoped she didn't mean what I thought she meant when she told me about her being her dad's profit. However, I knew it was wishful thinking, It was exactly what I thought, he was selling her out for sex. It explained a lot recently.

Before I could fully wrap my mind around everything, I heard her whisper that she had to go. I looked up to see her horrified face, and watched her run. I quickly put on my sneakers, and followed her out. When I got outside, I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Fuck, had to put on the goddamned fucking shoes Cullen." I pulled out my phone, and called everyone, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Rose, and Esme to help me look for her. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that we had to find her now, or it would be too late. Alice was right, I had destroyed her. The situation was worse than I thought.

Alice and Jasper were the first to arrive. Alice ran over to me, with Jasper walking right behind her. Alice punched me in the arm. "I fucking told you! And you wouldn't believe me!" I winced a little.

"Yeah, I know." I said grimly.

"I'm worried, What if she—" Alice said, and Jasper puts his arm around her, before fixing me with a cold stare.

"I don't know the details of the situation, but if you make Alice cry, I will kick you're ass, Cullen." He said, his messy honey blonde hair already covered with snow. It was starting to snow heavily.

Next Rose and Emmett arrived. Emmett was my brother, and Rose was his wife. Emmett was a large bear like man with the face and heart of a teddybear, where ass Rose was a blonde bombshell ice queen. However, if you earned her respect, she became fiercely protective of you for life. When Esme, my mother arrived with Carlisle, I filled them all in on the situation without giving away too much information. Esme looked concerned, her caramel hair wet with snow, and her green eyes sad.

"If anyone finds her, please, call me.

Everyone set out looking for her, calling her name. I ran faster than I think I ever had run before. For over an hour I searched. I was about to give up, and check in with everyone else, when I saw something that made my heart stop. The bridge a little ways up had a silhouette of a petite person standing on the railing. I swallowed the lump, and ran there as fast as possible. When I got there, I froze when I saw it was Bella. She was soaked from snow, and was almost blue with cold, shaking violently as she stood on the railing, holding onto to one of the posts for balance.

"Bella, please, come back down. Please." I begged softly.

She glanced back at me, and the look on her face completely crushed me with its weight. Unfathomable pain and hopelessness. "Why?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Please, Bella, It will get better, please don't do this." I move a little closer to her.

"I can't handle it all anymore. Why should I? there's no point. At least, for the first time, I get to decide how I live—How I die. I'm not strong enough, I can't hold this weight, it's crushing me." She whispers, her voice cracking in pain.

"Then let me help you hold it, please Bella."

"For how long Edward, or rather, Mr. Cullen? How long? If you take some of the weight, then by the time you leave me alone again, I won't be strong enough to even try to hold it. I can't handle it again."

"I won't leave again, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You probably were, but you said that last time. I can't rely on words spoken by guilt."

I stepped forward when I saw her almost collapse. She was losing what little strength she had left. If she didn't jump, it wouldn't be long before she fell. "Please Bella, come down. I'm sending you that text, I'm offering something to hold onto."

She wavers a moment, she stares at me for a moment, before she starts coughing again, one arm wrapping around her ribs. I watch in slow motion as she loses her balance, and falls backwards. "Bella!" I yell, before jumping in after her. I hear footsteps, and people calling my name as I dive in after her.

I hit the water, like millions of ice daggers ripping into my flesh, but I swim, trying to find her, fighting the current. After several agonizing minutes, I see her, and swim to her as fast as I can. I pull her onto my back, and start swimming to the bank. When I get us there, she starts coughing again, coughing up the water. Relief that she didn't drown fills me. I pull her into my arms, and hold her. She is ice cold, but barely even shivering anymore, like her body doesn't have the energy to keep it up anymore.

Minutes later, Carlisle and Esme reach us. Carlisle pulls a blanket out, and wraps it around us. "Come on son, we need to get you both inside, or you'll get hypothermia."

"I think she's already there." I say quietly, not letting go of her, holding her in my arms, trying to keep her warm, but she's having trouble keeping her eyes open."

"Everything will be okay, we just need to get you both somewhere warm. Lets go back to your place, since its closer. The car is right up the hill. We saw you jump in after her."

"Alright." I nod slowly, and we make our way up the slope to the car. I get in the back seat, holding Bella close. She seems to be warming up a little as they crank the heat. I was horrified by how close she was to killing herself, and it would have been largely my fault. She didn't deserve any of the cards she was dealt.

When we got back to the apartment, Esme and Carlisle changed Bella into some warm clothes of mine, while I changed myself. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all went home so as not to crowd her.

When Carlisle walks out of the guest room, I walk over to him, shivering pretty hard myself. "How is she?"

"It's hard to say. She had such poor health to begin with. I think she will be okay for now, but her health has diminished significantly since the last time I saw her. She's dehydrated, and severely malnourished. Her electrolytes are all low. At the rate she was going, she wouldn't have lasted the week. She can't be left alone to say the least, and sending her home—"

"Is not an option. I know the risks Carlisle, but you don't know what I found out today. She is staying here. I will get Jasper to help me out. She is age of consent, that should hold some weight. "

"You know that if he presses charges—"

"I don't care. You don't know what he's been doing to her. I will not send her back. I am pursuing the case tomorrow. And as I am persecutor, not her, they will have to take me seriously. I have plenty of evidence."

"Okay, then I will back you up." Carlisle says.

"Thanks. I will probably need it."

* * *

**R&R! YAY, Edward pulled his head out of his ass! And Bella is finally safe for now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

**Hey Ya'll, thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things finally calm down a little, especially towards the end! so yay! take a breather. R&R pleaaasee!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Hope_**

**BPOV**

I could hear talking from Mr. Cullen's living room as I woke up. Even bundled up in blankets, I was freezing, and everything ached. My lungs felt heavy and it was hard to breathe.

I tried to remember how I ended up back at Edward's apartment. It was a little hazy at first, then the nights events all came back to me in a whirl. I pulled the blanket over my, completely mortified. I couldn't believe I had told him all of that, or what I had almost done. Sure, I had no problem with the idea of dying, and getting out, but I would never have wanted him to find me in that position.

Another thought suddenly occurred to me. How long would this last? Would I be sent back to deal on my own today? A week from now? A month? Whenever he got sick of me? I also couldn't just stay here, but I didn't want to go back home. I couldn't take anymore, and I knew it. I would rather die than be subjected to more. I wasn't strong anymore, I didn't have the will to be strong, not with no end in sight.

I curled up in the bed, trying to warm up more. My body was so tense from the violent tremors running through it, that everything hurt.

A few minutes later, the door to the guest room opens, and a silhouette fills the doorway. With the light coming only from behind, I can't tell who it is, and I feel panic building. The figure turns on the light, and relief washes through me when I see it is only Carlisle.

"I didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling, Bella?" He says and he walks over to me, and sits down on the side of the bed.

"C-cold." I stutter out, my teeth chattering.

"Well, you did run around all night in the snow without much on, and then jump into a cold river." He says gently, before placing a hand to my forehead. The moment his hand touches me, I feel full blown panic take over.

_James and Laurent hold my sobbing form down as they shove their members in and out of me at the same time violently. I feel James claw down my back till it draws blood, and Laurent laugh when he pulls out suddenly, and shoves his fist in so hard I scream in pain. I whimper, and beg them to stop, which just earns me another hit._

_ "It's all right Bella, you're not there anymore, you're safe."_

The guest bedroom at Edward's materializes around me again, but from an odd position. I am somehow in the corner of the room. I feel strong arms around me, rocking me back and forth. Carlisle stands in front of me, keeping his distance, and looking shocked, concerned.

"Bella, are you back with us?" I hear a velvety voice ask gently, and I turn around to see It's Edward holding me. I feel exhausted, and everything hurts more. There is a stinging pain in my chest that wasn't there before.

"What happened? Carlisle said you were fine one moment, and he went to take your temperature, and you started having a severe panic attack.."

"I don't know… It only recently started happening with some people at school… but never like that. " I said, resting my head against his shoulder, exhausted.

"Do you think it is triggered by touch?" Carlisle asks as he steps forward. I shrink into Edward, and he holds me closer.

"Dad, not right now. Right now isn't the time to be testing for triggers. " He says with a note of protectiveness.

"But you have no effect on her." He states, not in an accusatory tone, but more as an observation.

"Yeah, I noticed. I don't know why, before you ask." Edward states.

"Do you think you can take her temperature and pulse then? I also need her respirations measured, and obviously, I can't do it myself."

Edward nods, before standing, still cradling me in his arms, before he sets me back on the bed. I mourn the loss of contact, but say nothing.

He takes my wrist, and stares at his watch for about half a minute before gently placing my arm against my chest, and watching the rise and fall. He then takes a thermometer from Carlisle and takes my temp. At the end of all of this, he doesn't look too happy.

"32 and irregular, temperature of 93, and respiratory is 23 and shallow." He tells Carlisle. He then takes my hands carefully, and looks at me. "Bella, does anything hurt?"

I nod tiredly, but don't explain, because I am just too tired. Not to mention, I don't want to sound like I am complaining.

"What hurts, you need to tell me." He says lifting my chin to look at him,

"Everything.. my lungs, my ribs, my muscles, my chest, my head, everything." I said honestly, and matter of factly, trying to make it sound detached so that I wouldn't sound like I was complaining.

"If you want, we can bring her to the house, and set up the monitors"

I didn't say anything, but I didn't want to leave. I was afraid if I left here, then it would change again, and I wouldn't be able to come back.

Edward seemed to read my hesitation, before he shook his head. "Do you think you could bring it here? I don't think it's a good idea to bring her anywhere right now. Plus, I know she feels safe here."

I sigh in relief, before curling back up, trying to stay warm.

"Okay, I will be back in a little while." Carlisle says before he walks out, leaving me alone with Edward.

He moves to the other side of the bed next to me, before pulling me onto his lap, and wrapping a blanket around me. "If you're okay with it, I would like you to stay here, at my place, at least for the time being. You aren't going back to your father's house if I can help it."

"I have to though, what if he finds out I-I'm here? He'll go after you too. I c-cant risk it." I Said, and he pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me.

"I can handle him. We are trying to build a case against him. I may need you to testify. But I am not letting you go back there." He said, his voice on edge.

"I can handle it." I lie, knowing I can't anymore, but not wanting to put him in danger on my behalf.

"That's bullshit Bella, I've almost lost you twice, and I don't know if you've noticed, but your body is failing. If something doesn't change, everything will be for nothing, and you will die. I can't let that happen…. And I won't let your father _sell_ you to those disgusting…" he growls a little, his fist tightening.

I tense a little at the growl, feeling my own heartbeat pick up painfully. I knew he would never hurt me, but my body was reacting on it's own.

"Shh… It's okay, I won't hurt you, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, a slight panic in his voice.

"I know that." I said once the pain stopped. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest again. "I'm tired.."

"Then Sleep." He says quietly, and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV**

I sighed as she fell asleep, and leaned my head against the headboard of the bed. I knew she wasn't healthy, and I knew what Carlisle had said during that first exam, but it didn't really hit me until today, when I took her pulse, and when I heard her heartbeat speed up, and sputter when I unintentionally scared her. Her life was in immediate danger, even after being removed from her fathers care. Her small body was giving failing her. It couldn't keep up with the stress it had been put through any longer. What if she hadn't come here tonight? What If I hadn't found out all of that? If I hadn't pulled my head out of my fucking ass?

Carlisle came back about an hour later with a bunch of equipment. Since she was asleep, he was able to set it all up without sending her into another panic attack. He set up a heart monitor, and put her on an IV of saline and nutrients, as well as on oxygen.

"Carlisle, do you think she will ever fully recover?" I ask, fearing for the answer.

"Physically, yes for the most part. She's young, and as long as she gets back to a healthy weight, and actually lets these injuries heal, then she should be fine. She might have to take it easy, avoid things that are too hard on the heart, but otherwise, I am sure she will recover. Mentally, I am not sure. When I touched her earlier, even though she knows me, it sent her into a full psychotic episode panic attack, It's become apparent she has some severe post traumatic stress disorders, and they will likely get worse. They tend to not show up until after the danger is over, and the fact that hers are showing up so soon after, is worrisome."

"What about therapy?"

"I would greatly recommend it. I think it would be wise if she took some time off from school though, focus on recovery. Not to mention, If she reacted that way to someone she knows touching her in a non threatening matter, in her current state, accidentally bumping into someone at school could be lethal, she would likely go into cardiac arrest. I wouldn't recommend she goes back until she has gained at least another twenty pounds, and all of her injuries are healed."

I nod, and stroke her hair absently. "Is it okay to leave her here alone though?"

"Maybe not for the first few weeks. Maybe Alice could stay with her when you're at work? After that, it should be fine."

"Okay." I sigh, exhausted myself.

"I am going to head out, call if you need me. Get some sleep, alright son?" He says before picking up his bag. I just nod, and wave him off before starting off towards my own bedroom.

I am halfway through changing when I hear the heart monitor start increasing steadily. I swear under my breath, and rush back to the guest room. She's whimpering and gasping in her sleep, obviously in the thralls of another nightmare. I go back over to her, and sit down, pulling her onto my lap. Almost immediately her heart rate starts going back to normal.

After a few minutes she is back to sleeping peacefully. At this point, I already know I am going to be sleeping in here at least for tonight.

I am going to be sleeping in the same bed as my female student. I really am going to hell. Better do it thoroughly then. I say as I lay down, and pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her tiny body tightly, careful of all of the equipment.

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep as well.

* * *

The next few weeks are difficult to say the least. The very next day, we had gone to the state police to report Charlie, and he had been arrested on the testimonials that, Carlisle, Alice, and I had given. His trial was set for a month later.

The police had yet to speak with Bella, but that's because I wouldn't let them, she still wasn't stable enough for me to feel safe risking it.

We had had to sedate her just for Carlisle to assess the damage of the rapes. The findings were horrifying, they had not been gentle on her.

Also, as Carlisle had guessed, her panic attacks had gotten much worse. The only person who could touch her was me. Anyone else would send her into a full blown panic attack.

The good news though, was that over the last few weeks, she had managed to gain ten pounds. Either Alice or I made sure she ate 6 small meals a day.

Most of her injuries were significantly better as well. She was finally sleeping, mostly due to me staying with her at night. She had horrible nightmares, which explained why she never slept before. When I stayed with her though, she slept peacefully.

I knew I had well crossed the teacher student line, but at this point, I didn't care. I was also her caretaker, legally now, so I didn't have to hide that she lived here.

She hadn't gone back to school yet, and probably wasn't going to for at least another month. I had taken the last couple weeks off to oversee her, and make sure she was okay. The school understood entirely when given the situation.

This would be the first morning I would go back to teach. I had made sure to wake up Bella when I woke up, so that she wouldn't end up with nightmares again.

I went out to the kitchen, and started making breakfast for the both of us. Bella was sitting in the living room, curled up in a ball as usual, drinking her morning orange juice. Carlisle outlawed coffee for her, because of her heart.

"Eggs sound okay, Bella?" I asked, and she looked up at me groggily and nodded. "Eggs it is. Are you going to be okay here by yourself, or do you want Alice to come by?"

"I'll be okay. Besides… If Alice comes by, she will try to bring me shopping again…. And there are just too many people in those places." She shuddered a little before finishing off her orange juice, and getting up. She brought it over to the sink, and washed the glass. I didn't like that Alice kept trying to bring her out so early either, but she also didn't really have much in the way of clothes. She didn't own much of anything before, and it was all old. She usually just wore pajama pants and a tank top, and usually one of my hoodies. She was still so thin that she got cold very easily, so I insisted she wore one. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"So, the trial is next week..?" She asks, putting on a brave face, but I could tell she was scared.

"Yeah, but I already told you, you don't need to go up there. Carlisle and I probably have enough evidence."

"I need to. You guys are doing all this for me, and if there is any chance I can help, I need to. It will be catastrophic if we lose, for all of us."

"Alright, but I want you to stay close to me until it's time for you to go up. There will be a lot of people there." I said, and she nods. When breakfast is finished, I plate it up for both of us, and we eat. She surprised me this morning by actually finishing the whole plate of eggs.

"Thank you for breakfast." She says, smiling a little, before taking both of our plates, and bringing them to the sink to wash. I had told her it was unnecessary, but as soon as she was healthy enough to walking around, she insisted. She said that if she is going to stay here, she needs to take some of the chores. I agreed, knowing it would make her feel more comfortable here.

I grabbed my briefcase, and headed towards the door. "If you need anything, just call, all right? I'll be back later." I said, and she nodded, waving me off. I caught the quick look of fear she tried to cover up as I left. "I promise I will be back later, don't worry, okay?" I said, and her face relaxed.

It had been hard to prove to her before that I wasn't going to leave her alone again. Every time I had to leave, I think she still was afraid that I wouldn't come back. I am sure she knew logically it wasn't the case, because I lived here, but I reassured her none the less.

I had the principal have the substitute teacher on call in case of emergency. I doubted I would need it though. Bella seemed to be doing much better. There were times when I could tell she was trying too hard to be fine, but she was still better than when I first met her, panic attacks aside.

Classes went smoothly, other than the same female students hitting on me as always. One was so pushy, I had to give her detention.

By the end of the day, I wanted nothing more than to be home though. I was worried, it was the first time Bella had been alone at all since that day three weeks ago, and it was the whole day.

When I got home, the smell of cookies assaulted me, and I smiled. It seemed she had kept busy.

I went into the kitchen to find her placing the cookies onto the plate, her back to me.

I went over to her, and smiled. "Cookies, huh?"

"Yup." She said, though something about her voice seemed off. I gently turned her around, and noticed her eyes were bloodshot, like she had been crying, and her fingernails had been chewed down to the finger.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask, concern lacing my features.

"I just.. I'm fine—"  
"We talked about this, don't say you're fine unless you are. What's wrong?" I ask, keeping my voice soft.

"Just, too much time—" She took a deep breath. I noticed her hands were shaking. She brought her hand to her mouth, and I gently pushed it back down. "Too much time to think, flashbacks."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come home." I said quietly.

"I didn't want you to have to do that. So… I found something to distract me." I then noticed that the whole apartment was spotless. She must have been exhausted. She was still supposed to be taking it easy.

"Bella, next time, please, call me. Even if you just need to talk for a few minutes. You know you are supposed to be taking it easy." I put my hands on her shoulders as I say this, and she nods.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up again.." she says, and I sigh, hugging her.

"You didn't screw up. I am actually proud, you found a way to at least deal. However, you don't need to do this alone, I'm here, only a phone call away."

"Alright." She says.

"Now go relax. I'm going to make dinner."

"Can I help?" she looks up at me with those big brown eyes, and even though I know she should be resting, I can't say no.

"Sure, but if you feel tired, you need to sit down, all right?" she nods, and smiles.

We spend the next hour preparing dinner together. She was very good in the kitchen, probably because she had to be, but it also seemed like she enjoyed it. She was more relaxed than I had seen her in awhile.

By the time we both finished dinner, I could tell It was time for her to get some sleep. We both head to my bedroom, and get into bed. As with our normal nightly ritual, she cuddles up to my side, and rests her head on my chest, and I hold her close to me before we both fall asleep.

* * *

**R&R pleaaaaseee. Reviews are better than wearing Edwards hoodies!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Trial

**Hey Everyone! I am back with another chapter! Thank you all for all of the amazing comments!  
First to answer some questions.  
Berdb: Yes, Charlie's clients are still free. There is no way to convict them. Bella doesn't know their last names, and will be far too afraid to even try. Plus, they are a little harder to catch the the criminal that lived right with her. As to the question on if they will go after her, that is for you to find out!**

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, EVERYTHING!

* * *

**_Chapter 12: The Trial_**

**BPOV**

One day left. Just one day.

Tomorrow would be the day that decided everything. Tomorrow would decide if I got to stay here with Edward, or have to go back with Charlie. I knew at this point, if I went back to Charlie, my life was over; in the most literal sense.

Edward had wanted to stay home with me today to make sure I was okay, but I wouldn't hear of it. I put on my best brave face, and told him I was fine. He couldn't keep putting his life on hold for me.

Don't get me wrong, I would not have minded at all if he had stayed home, if it wasn't an inconvenience for him. I was falling apart, and it took all my strength to not show him I was before he left today. I wish he was here to keep me together, but I needed to stand on my own two feet. I couldn't keep weighing him down.

I checked the clock, only nine-thirty-eight. I still had most of the day to go. The apartment was already clean from every other day these past few weeks when I needed a distraction, but I still went straight to the broom closet, and grabbed the vacuum. I vacuumed, and then proceeded to mop and wax the floors in the kitchen and bathroom. I scrubbed down the whole bathroom, and rewashed every dish in his house. I then did his laundry, and started baking while it was washing. Still, by the time all of this was done, it was only a little after noon. My chest hurt from the intensity in which I was cleaning.

I spent the next half hour pacing back and forth, trying to think of anything but the trial, but having to see Charlie again, and the possible outcomes. I had already been sick once earlier this morning, and I felt another wave come on as the panic rose. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up pure bile, since I hadn't had the stomach to eat since morning.

I felt weak after as cold sweat broke over my forehead, so I finally succumbed, and pulled out my cell phone. He would be right in between his last two classes. I dialed his phone with shaking hands, while still trying to push down the panic attack that was trying to boil over.

The phone rang a few times, and right as I was about to give up, I heard his velvety voice answer.

"Bella, is everything okay?" just hearing his voice made me feel a little better, but it wasn't enough. I knew the moment I hung up, I would be back to square one.

"I tried cleaning, and I baked, and I did everything I could think of, I—" my voice sounded raspy from the barely contained panic and from just throwing up.

"I'll be home as soon as possible. Hang tight, okay?" he says, worry lacing his tone.

"I'm sorry." I say, feeling horrible for making him come home like this. So much for standing on my own two feet.

"Don't be sorry Bella, I am glad you called me. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Alright." I say before ending the call, and curling back up, and resting my head on the side of the toilet. My whole body felt like lead as I took deep breaths to try to keep the panic at bay. I kept reminding myself he was going to be home any minute.

Not even twenty minutes later, I heard the door to the apartment open and close. "Bella? Where are you?" I heard him call out.

"Bathroom." I say, my voice shaking. Edward appears by my side seconds later. His eyebrows furrow as he takes in my current state. He picks me up, and carries me to the bed, keeping me cradled to his chest. The panic starts to finally subside, but I feel dead tired, my whole body aching. I didn't realize how tense my muscles had been all day until just now.

"You could have called sooner." He says, stroking my hair away from my sweaty forehead. I felt disgusting.

"I thought it would be okay, but, I ran out of things to do." I said, closing my eyes, and fisting his shirt slightly.

"I would have stayed home if you wanted me to. I know this is a hard day, with tomorrow being the trial. Everything will be okay, we have a solid case." He said, trying to reassure me.

"You don't know Charlie. He is resourceful." I say quietly.

"I'll keep you safe. I will find a way, even if we lose the trial."

I wanted to believe him, but I knew it was impossible.

I noticed how close his lips were as he leaned over me. I don't know what went through my mind. I just knew this could be the only chance I had. I didn't think about how over the line it was, or how he might take it.

Before I could stop myself with trivial things like logic and discipline, I felt my neck crane up, and my lips brush his soft ones. I felt him tense, but I didn't stop. I closed my eyes, and leaned up, taking his bottom lip in my mouth, and sucking on it gently. His lips tasted amazing, like honey, sun, and clove, and they were softer than I had imagined.

I kept kissing him, willing him to respond, but he stayed still as a statue. A moment later, I felt his hands on my shoulders, gently prying me away from him. He set me back on the bed, and got up, walking a few paces away from me.

It hit me then the enormity of what I had just done. I felt my cheeks flush scarlet in shame, and tears burn in my eyes. I couldn't even look at him. I know I had been wrong.

"Bella—" he said, his voice sounded strained. "That can't happen." He said, seeming at a loss for words. I felt my stomach tighten at his words, but said nothing, I had nothing to say, nothing that would make what I did right.

"You know the rules, Bella. We have to keep this honorable. I am your guardian now, and still your teacher. It can't happen."

Before I could stop myself, I asked "You didn't feel anything? Nothing?" I looked up at him, to see him run his hands through his hair agitatedly, not looking me in the eye, very tense.

"Nothing." He said quietly, looking directly at me when he finally said it.

I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood, trying to keep myself from crying. I knew in the back of mind when I did it, when I kissed him, that it was a bad idea, that he didn't—couldn't feel the same way. Hearing him say it however, was crushing.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, almost inaudibly, shame painting my tone, before I stood up on shaky legs, and made my way to the guest bedroom. I shut the door behind me, and he did not follow. I didn't look at him as a passed. I didn't want to see the revulsion that was sure to be painted all over. He knew I was tainted. I didn't blame him.

The next morning, I was still curled in a ball on the guest room bed, my eyes sore from crying all night. I hadn't slept a wink. I heard a knock, before the door opened. I expected it to be Edward, but instead it was Alice, and dread seeped through me. I had scared him away again, and this time I could not blame him.

"Good moooorning Bella!" she crooned, and danced over to me, holding a few bags. She stopped when she saw me. "What happened?"

"N-nothing, just nerves." I lied, and sat up slowly.

"It will be fine. And if you know anything, you know I am always right!" She grins, before pulling a blue modestly cut dress out of the bag with matching shoes, and a white cardigan.

"What's that?" I ask wearily.

"Bella…" She sighed dramatically. "You can't go to court in pajama's. You have to look respectable. Soooo, I went shopping. I also got you a few other things, but I will save those for later." She grins.

"Where is Edward?" I ask, still afraid I scared him off.

"Oh, he is at Dad's house, working over the details in the case with Jasper. You'll see him at the courthouse. I'm bringing you there. I figure, we can get some breakfast at IHop on the way there!" She grins. My stomach turns uncomfortably. This is how it started last time too.

"Okay, well, go take a shower! I'll be waiting out here!" Alice says cheerfully, as she motions towards the shower. My legs feel shaky as I stand up. I didn't understand how she could be so cheerful when everything was falling apart again. I was less sure that the trial was going to go well, and also unsure if Edward would still let me stay with him after the stunt I pulled the day before.

All through my shower, I fought to keep panic from taking over again. The water had turned icy twenty minutes before Alice knocks, and comes in. She turns off the shower, and sets a towel down beside me, since she can't touch me. I get up mechanically, not looking at her, and wrap the towel around myself, shivering hard.

"Bella, it's going to be okay, we have a solid case. Charlie won't get off, and then everything will be all 'Happily Ever After' and all that!" She grins, trying to reassure me, but it doesn't reach to her eyes which are concerned.

"Where is the dress?" I ask, trying to sound normal. She points at the bag now sitting on the counter. I take the next twenty minutes to blow dry my hair, and put on the dress. It's nice, and modest, reaching to right below my knees, and a modest v-neck, just barely showing my protruding collar bones. It is short sleeved, so the cardigan is good, because it covers my scarred up arms. I put on the blue ballet flats before stepping out.

"You look great Bella!" she says, clapping her hands. I nod, and force a smile.

A half an hour later, we are at an IHOP on the way to court. Alice ordered us both pancakes, since I kept insisting I wasn't hungry. She wouldn't take that as an answer so she picked for me. She had already devoured almost her whole plate, where as I had barely nibbled at one bite, the rest of the plate virtually untouched. I loved pancakes, but right now, the thought of eating, and the smell was making me nauseous.

"Bella, you have to eat something. Its yummy!" She smiles.

"Alice, please. If I eat this, I will puke it up all over the podium, and that would be humiliating. Please don't force me right now." I reason.

"Fine, but you're taking it to go and eating it after. Deal?"

"Deal." I say reluctantly. After she finishes her food, and mine is boxed up, we leave, and head to the court house. I can feel the panic rising with every step inside we take. I look everywhere for Edward, but can't find him anywhere.

"Is Edward already here?" I ask Alice. I can feel the sweat forming above my brow, and the weight on my chest as people bustle by within inches of me.

"He said he was running a few minutes late." Alice says.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say quickly, not willing to have a full blown panic attack out here. I run to the bathroom, before collapsing in the handicap stall, and throwing up. I curl up in a ball, gasping, as the panic grows. "I can't do this." I whisper to myself as flashbacks force themselves into my mind.

Without having a clue how I got there, I find myself in a windowless room with white walls, and government grade plastic chairs. I'm exhausted from the panic attack, my chest hurting.

A few minutes later, the door opens, and Alice enters the room. "Good, you're okay. You gave us a scare. It's a good thing Charlie had some meds ready. You're going to be up in about twenty minutes." She said.

"Where's Edward?" I ask quietly.

"He's in the court room."

"Should I go out there too?"

"No. It's way too crowded. It won't look good if you have another panic attack in there."

I sigh and nod.

Alice stays with me until it's time for me to go up. When I enter the court room, I can feel the weight of panic rise again as all eyes center on me. Then I see Charlie, glaring pure malice at me. I am about to lose it when I feel a hand on my back. Edward is standing beside me now, not looking at me, but at the judge, his hand gently on my back, just helping me stay calm.

I freeze when I see who the man representing Charlie is. It was Phil, one of the men who paid Charlie for his turn with me. I feel the bile rolling in my stomach as Jasper approaches me..

"Please state you're full name"

"I-Isabella Marie S-s-Swan" I stutter out. Edward looks at me.

"Thank you, Isabella. Did your father, Charlie Swan, ever physically harm you?" Jasper asks, keeping his eyes locked on mine, his voice gentle.

" Yes" I said into the microphone.

"How?" Jasper asks.

"Usually, he would just hit me, or kick me, sometimes throw me. Though if I did something that made him mad, he would sometimes burn me, or cut me, or worse."

I heard the collective gasp. "You were in the hospital most recently, for 6 broken ribs, three of which had punctured one of your lungs, a broken ankle, and a concussion, along with severe malnutrition. Is this correct?"

"Yes." I say, feeling sick remembering.

"Were these injuries inflicted by Charlie Swan?" Jasper asks me again.

"Yes." I heard the court let out another gasp, and a few people muttering in hushed shocked voices.

"You had numerous other injuries that also went untreated, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did he never bring you to the hospital, even though any of those injuries could have been potentially life threatening?"

"Because He said it would raise suspicion, and cost too much money."

"And did Charlie Swan starve you?"

"Y-Yes." I said. I felt nauseous all over again. The only thing keeping me from losing it again was Edward standing right beside me, still as a statute, with his hand on my back.

"Did Charlie Swan allow men you did not know to have sex with you without your consent numerous times for his own profit?"

I felt my breathing come in shallow gasps, as white spots danced in front of my vision.

"Miss Swan?"

"Snap out of it, it's okay Bella." I heard Edward whisper in my ear, as he rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"Y-Yes. He did."

"For how long?" Jasper asks, his eyebrows drawn together.

"About a month before Charlie was arrested." I said quietly. "It was what finally forced me to get help."

"That is all, your honor." Jasper said before he stepped down.

Next Phil stepped up, and walked over to me, smiling pleasantly. I felt the bile rise, and m body begin to shake. Edward glances at me, feeling the sudden change.

"Miss Swan, why is it, that you are just now coming forward? If he had been doing it for years, if it were me, I would have said something sooner."

"B-Because I was afraid." I Said honestly.

"Of what?"

"Of him killing me when he found out I told someone, or him hurting the person I told." I said quietly.

"And Isabella, Isn't it true you were in a mental hospital for awhile a few years ago?"

"Y-Yes." I said quietly.

"For Dellusions and deviations from reality?" He says, smiling.

"Yes, but it was only because that's what Charlie told them. They never found anything wrong with me."

"How do we know this is not another one of your delusions? We know how hard it is to lose a mother, especially when you—" he paused for effect. "Are the one that killed her. I imagine that took quite a toll on your psyche."

"Objection" Jasper called. "We had previously proven her mental stability. She had been examined very recently, and was found to have no such illnesses. The only mental health problems she has, are severe panic attacks from post traumatic stress disorder caused by the abuse"

"Of course. And I am going to definitely take the word of a doctor who is so close to the case." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Enough." The judge said. "Have you finished questioning Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I do think so." Phil grins, before looking me right in the eye. I feel the panic rise, and the moment I am dismissed, I leave as quickly as I can without running, and the moment I am outside, I lose it, gasping for air and crying.

A moment later, a strong pair of arms lifts me up, and I look up, seeing Edward. There is still something off about him, but he's there. I hold onto his shirt, crying, trying my best not to fall apart completely. "Please don't leave me alone here… not with him.." I whisper. I know Edward is sure I mean Charlie.

Edward doesn't say anything back, he just brings me to the room I was in before, and holds me until I calm down.

Finally about an hour after I had left, Alice comes dancing into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Belllaaa! We won! Charlie is sentenced to a minimum of 40 years in prison with no parole!" She grins. I feel some relief, but I still feel sick. Phil was there. He is still free, so is James, and so is Laurent. I know there is nothing I can do about them though.

Edward sighs, and stands, walking a few paces away from me then. "Alright then, lets get you back to my place, and pack up."

Both Alice and I look at him in confusion.

Alice crosses her arms. "Where is she going exactly?"

"Carlisle would make a better guardian, so him and Esme are taking over. Bella is going to be going there."

"You can't be serious, Edward. You promised." Alice said, suddenly looking pissed.

I closed my eyes. I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have kissed him. I ruined everything.

"No, Alice, He's right. I have been enough of a burden on him." I say quietly, standing. I force a smile, to try and make it seem like I totally understand. I won't be selfish this time. I am safe from Charlie. I can't ask any more of him.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything." I say, and walk out of the room. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I didn't want to stick around in there, my barely there 'okay' façade would surely disappear.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck Edward!? You promised you wouldn't pull this! Don't you think she has been through enough?! You're all she has. You know Carlisle can't do it! He can't even go near her without her having a fucking panic attack!"

"Alice! This is not your decision! And Bella understands, she was fine with it!"

"Seriously Edward? Denial runs deep, because were you just in the same room I was? She was just saying it, because she is the throw herself to the lions kind of chick. She is not okay with it. You are just breaking her down again! How many times do you think a person can break before there is nothing left?!"

"Alice—"

"No, Edward, Seriously. What the fuck caused this. You go out there, and fix it now, or else I am kicking your ass into next week!"

"Alice! She kissed me yesterday! This can't continue!" I argue

` "She kissed you?" She questioned, with a look of mock shock. "Finally! God, you should be rejoicing, not fucking running away like a little pansy!"

"Obviously you don't understand –"

"No, _You_ don't understand! Everyone else sees it. She loves you, and you love her, even though you are way too fucking pigheaded to see it. Who gives a damn if she is your student. She is only six years younger than you! She is age of consent, and maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so wrong for one person in her entire fucking life to actually love her. Don't you think?"

"Of course I think so, but I am not the right person for it!"

"You are just a fucking coward." Alice spat at me.

"It's not that simple." I growled.

"Yes it is, it's you who is overcomplicating things!"

"Alice, that's enough." I say before I leave. I walk out of the courthouse, and straight to my car. I get in, and punch the steering wheel.

"Damnit!" I knew I loved her, but I wasn't what she needed. I had to get out before I ended up hurting her. She was fragile as it was, and I couldn't be what she needed. It wasn't right. Alice didn't understand. This was harder for me than she could ever imagine. At least I knew she would be okay though, if she was with Carlisle and Esme. They would take care of her.

I pulled out, and headed straight to the only bar in town.

When I got home later, the place was empty of any physical sign Bella had ever been here, other than how clean it was. It still smelled like her though. I sighed, and sat down on the couch, a little drunk. The apartment was too quiet.

That night, I went to the guest room, and stayed there the night, wide awake, wishing that Bella had still been there, but knowing I couldn't bring her back.

* * *

**Please R&R! I live for your reviews, they keep me going, and make me happy! Review for Edward to stop being an asshole!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Life

**OMG! I love you guys! All those amazing reviews make me do numerous happy dances! I am sooo excited! Thank you soooo much for taking the time to read my story and to review! Thank you!**

R&R pleassee! reviews give me the will to carry on. 

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I just mess around with her characters!**

* * *

Chapter 13: New Life

BPOV

I had been staying with the Cullen's now for over two weeks. I hadn't heard from Edward once since the courthouse. It hurt, but I was surviving it.

Carlisle and Esmes' house was huge, and located in the middle of a forest off the edge of town. Within a week of me moving in there, Esme had had one of the guest rooms completely redecorated for me, so that it would be my room. I told her how much I loved it. It was beautiful. She had painted the walls lavender, and I had a large bed with fluffy satin white sheets that I had never slept in. The carpet was soft under my feet. The room was all mine, sealing into fact that I really was here permanently, that Edward wasn't taking me back.

I tried not to dwell, or even think about Edward, because it created a pain so strong I couldn't breathe when I did. I felt selfish for not being entirely happy. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful people, and I was out of harm's way. They never lifted a hand to me, and they never yelled at me. They even let me choose when to go back to school.

Esme was a wonderful cook, and she had such a motherly air. She didn't treat me like I was anything different than one of her own children, and it made me happy, and sad at the time. I knew this was what a parent was supposed to be like. I wonder if my mother would have been like this if I hadn't killed her?

Carlisle was well, Carlisle. He was kind hearted, and smart. He still took care of my medical stuff, but unfortunately, he had to usually sedate me in order to do it. I still had massive panic attacks whenever anyone, even him or Esme went near me.

All in all, the new home was wonderful. I kept telling myself I should be happy. I was safe, and cared for. I tried not to focus on the fact that I couldn't breathe, and that every time I thought of Edward, I felt like I was breaking again. I tried not to focus on the fact that I couldn't sleep anymore without waking to a horrible panic attack, and that I was hardly hungry enough to eat all of Esme's cooking. I had still managed to maintain my weight. I was still underweight, but not as bad as before.

Today, would be my first day going back to school in almost two months. Carlisle was worried that I still wasn't healthy enough, because my heart hadn't gotten much stronger, but I couldn't sit at home any longer. I needed distractions, or I would go crazy. I already noticed some things different about me, that hadn't been there before. I don't know how, but I had developed a temper over the past few weeks. I did my best never to show in front of anyone, but on more than one occasion, Carlisle had had to bandage my hands from me taking out my new found aggression on a defenseless tree.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie. If you need to come home, just call me." I heard Esme say from the drivers seat. I nodded vacantly before throwing her my best smile, and getting out of her car. I at least was getting better at acting like I was perfectly fine. I'm sure that's why they allowed me to go back to school.

I shifted uncomfortable as I noticed everyone staring at me. I quickly drew my hood, and practically ran inside. I couldn't handle the stares. Carlisle had informed the school before my return that the students needed to be aware that they could not physically touch me at all. It was wonderful and horrible. I should be safe from panic attacks, and everyone kept their distance. I also was officially the school crazy freak.

Just as I was about to enter my first period classroom, Mike Newton approaches me. He is closer than I like, but maintaining enough distance that we don't touch.

"Bella, I am so glad you're back! You had us all worried!" he said.

I huffed. Sure they were, but I tried to act gracefully. "I'm sorry, Thank you. Um… I should get to class.." I said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, Bella, you should eat lunch with us today. Okay?"

"Um, I will think about it Mike." I said, before walking into the classroom, not giving him any further opportunity to talk. My hands felt sweaty. I didn't like all of this attention.

The rest of my classes were much like this up until lunch. Suddenly everyone wanted to be my best friend, because I was the new story. Well, not everyone. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Tanya Denali made their continued dislike of me very much known. I may have hated those girls, but at least I could respect that fact that they weren't changing their opinions based off of useless pity.

When lunch came, I started heading towards Edward's class like I used to, and stopped when I Realized what I was doing. I dropped my lunchbag on the floor, wrapping my arms around myself. I had been so focused on not thinking about him, that I didn't really think about how returning to school would make running into him inevitable. I suddenly felt nauseous, and the breakfast Esme had made rolled in my stomach. I made my way to the bathroom, only just barely making it in time.

I stayed in the bathroom the rest of lunch, curled up, trying to have the guts to go to English class. I wanted to see if he was doing well, and I wanted to see him in general. I knew it would hurt, but finally, my masochism won out, and I made my way to English. I went in with my hood drawn, and my head down. I made my way to the back of the classroom, and peeked a look up at the front of the room. Edward was sitting as his desk grading papers, somehow having not even noticed my entrance. Maybe I had finally learned to be invisible to him.

I noticed he looked tired. He had slight bags under his eyes, telling of the fact he wasn't sleeping enough. I sighed, wondering why. He usually slept like a rock. Maybe he had new loud neighbors. That had to be the case.

Student's started filing in, and once everyone was seated, he took attendance. He didn't even call out my name. I wrapped my arms around myself to hold myself together. He really didn't know I was here, or if he did, he chose to ignore it. I didn't blame him.

I couldn't keep being selfish, I couldn't have it both ways. I was safe, I couldn't be upset that I didn't get to stay with Edward too, that he didn't feel the same for me as I did for him. I scolded myself.

As class passed by, he never once even glanced in my direction. Finally, when the bell rang, I got up with the rest of the students, and filed out. The moment I was out of his class, I went straight outside. Fuck gym.

I felt tears running down my face as I wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't keep seeing him , especially since I was nothing to him now. I was invisible. He was the one person I wanted to see me, and now he was the only one who didn't.

I felt anger at the whole thing start stirring, and before I knew it, I punched the brick of the wall, first once, then twice. I let out an aggravated scream as I kept punching it over and over again. I couldn't control the rage that filled me. I didn't even know where it had come from.

About ten minutes later, I sunk to me knees breathing hard as I calmed down, but tears ran down my cheeks. I was exhausted from my outburst, and my hands were a mess. I couldn't move them well. I was sure I had broken bones in them. They were both completely bloodied up.

I didn't want to see anyone for awhile, so I texted Esme with much difficulty, telling her I was staying after school for some catch up work. I felt horrible lying to her, but I wasn't ready to face anyone. I got up slowly, fighting back the wave of dizziness. I knew I was pushing it as far as sleep deprivation went. Right now I had a hard time caring.

Once the bell had rung, and everyone cleared out, I headed back into the school, and found an empty classroom. I went to the corner, and curled up, not bothering to even turn on the lights, and I stayed there, turning off my phone.

EPOV

"Edward! Stop!" Irina giggled as we stepped into the empty classroom. I grinned as I kissed her, pushing her against the wall. She gasped, and kissed back, pulling me closer to her, and running her hands through my hair.

She hitched a leg around my waist, and we continued kissing, not even bothering to turn on the light. Her long blonde hair messy already from our rendezvous.

I froze when I heard a sniffle, and looked around, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she said in an annoying cooing voice.

"I just thought I heard something, never mind." I said before I went back to kissing her.

A few moments later, I was sure I heard something, so I let go of Irina, and turned on the light. I felt my heart stop when I saw a small form curled in a ball in the corner of the room, staring at us with the most heartbreaking expression.

"Bella." I breathed out so quietly no one could hear.

Irina suddenly looked angry, and marched right up to her. "What do you think you are doing in school after hours, missy?"

Before Irina could get anything else out, Bella stood up, and ran from the room, her small body quaking with sobs.

"Shit, fuck" I muttered. I was about to go after her when Irina grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry about it Eddie. It's probably just another silly student with a crush on you." She says. I growl and pull my arm back.

"Irina, that's not—" I stopped, I didn't know how to explain the situation, so I stopped, and shook my head. "I need to make a call."

I stepped out of the classroom, and looked around. She was no where in sight. I sighed, and pulled out my phone, calling Esme.

She picked up after a few rings. "Hello Edward, what a pleasant surprise!" She gushed over the phone.

"Mom, It's Bella. She was still here, and she—" I sighed, rubbing my temples. "She seemed upset. I don't know where she went, but she ran off."

"Maybe she just needs some time to cool off. The transition has been pretty hard on her." She says.

"What do you mean? I figured she would be happy there."

"I think she wants to be. Just give her some time. If she doesn't come home in a few hours, then we will go out looking for her." Esme said.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone when she was upset like that. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Will it really be a good idea to crowd her? When anyone else is around, she just acts like everything is fine. Maybe she needs some time to vent, to let out her emotions. "

"Fine…" I mutter.

"Don't worry, she's safe. Charlie is gone, no one is going to hurt her."

"Alright. Bye mom." I said.

"What was that all about?" I hear as I hang up the phone. Irina is standing behind me, looking irritated.

"Nothing. I know that student's parents really well, and I was calling them to let them know that she was here safe, but upset."

"Well, want to continue then?" she says in her most seductive voice. My stomach rolls at the idea.

"Not right now, Irina. Maybe another day."

"Ugh, whatever Cullen." She says as she storms off.

Irina wasn't anything serious. She was just another teacher who showed interest. Someone to pass the time with, to distract me. Sure, she was beautiful and sexy, and a few years older than me, but she was also annoying, self-centered, and not the person I really wanted to be spending time with. That person I couldn't go near. That person had just seen my distraction, and probably would never even look at me again. Maybe it was for the best.

I know Esme said to give her space, but I still had a bad feeling, so I went in search of her. After not finding her anywhere inside the building, I went outside looking for her. When I still couldn't find her, I started to get more worried. I headed into the woods behind school as a last ditch option. Finally, after about a half an hour of searching in there, I found Bella. She was curled up on the ground, gasping and crying, holding herself tightly. She was drenched from the rain and shivering. I knew I should have kept my distance, and just called Esme, but I couldn't just leave her like that.

I walked over to her cautiously, and pulled my jacket off, putting it over her. Her eyes immediately snapped to mine, and she narrowed them. She tried to look angry, but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Get away from me." She rasped. "Go back to your girlfriend." She said before she stood up, wobbling a little. I noticed then how pale she was, and the dark circles around her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping.

"Bella, it's not like that." I said quietly.

"Hah, sure looked like that." She sighed, suddenly losing the anger. "Nevermind. It's none of my business. You rid yourself of me. I told you I wouldn't be a burden anymore. So let me keep my end of the deal. Please—just go away." She begged, and I could hear her voice breaking. I noticed then that her hands were a mess, bloody, and they looked broken.

"Bella, what did you do to your hands?!" I asked in shock.

"Nothing. Just leave, please. Tell Esme I will be home later so she doesn't worry."

"Maybe she should be worried if you are hurting yourself." I growl.

"I am not hurting myself, I was hurting the brick wall, it had it fucking coming." She shouted uncharacteristically. I had never seen her actually angry before.

"Bella, calm down."

"No. just leave me alone! You can't keep doing this! You can't keep acting like you give a damn, and then just bailing out the moment it becomes inconvenient for you! If you don't want to deal with me, than stay out of my life! I can't handle it! You keep chipping away the bits that Charlie didn't manage to destroy. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I can't—" She breaks down, curling up in a ball and crying.

I feel a deep stab of guilt at her words, and move closer to comfort her, but am stopped when she snaps her head up, and glares at me with pure fury. "Stay—the—hell—away—from—me!" she spits out. "Leave! I don't want to see you!" she shouts.

I stand up slowly, feeling my stomach twisting. I know I caused this, and I deserved it. I simply nod at her, and walk away, leaving her there.

**BPOV**

As he walks away, a fresh wave of tears overcomes me. I curl up tighter, rocking myself. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he would leave either way, whether it was now, or later. It hurt enough now, I didn't want to be disappointed again. I didn't want to trust him, only to be failed again.

I stayed there well into the night. By the time I got home, it was near midnight. Esme was waiting up in the kitchen for me, and I felt a pang of guilt. Otherwise, I was numb. I was freezing from the rain and cold winter temperatures, and I was out of emotion. I didn't even have it in me to act like I was fine.

"Bella, are you okay? We got a call from Edward—"  
"Please Esme," I cut her off, sighing. "Please don't say his name.." I whisper. I knew my voice sounded broken. "I'm sorry for making you worry. If you want, I will leave." I said quietly, expecting that they wouldn't want me around anymore after pulling this.

"No, why would we want you to leave? Bella, this is your home." She said, her face reflecting pain at my words. I felt a stab of guilt, but didn't apologize. I knew that it was only a matter of time before they discarded me also. I knew that now. All I was good for was a punching bag, and profit. Once I became too much of a burden, they had no reason to keep me around.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Really. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Lets face it though, you will get sick of me. And then, I will be left behind. I don't think any less of you for it. I think you are an amazing woman. I just am not good enough to keep around." I say. I see the look of horror cross Esme's face, but before she says anything, I go upstairs and lock myself in my room. I sit down on the soft carpet, and curl up.

I stay like that through the night. At some point, I hear Esme and Carlisle arguing over something, but it's too far away for me to hear.

When my alarm clock goes off, I briefly get up just to turn it off, then return to my position. I don't want to face anyone.

**EPOV**

"Edward, what the hell happened at school a couple of days ago?" I heard Alice yell at me as she barges into my apartment.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"I mean, Bella was doing okay, maybe not great, but she was getting better little by little. That was her first day back to school, and since then, she hasn't left her room. She hasn't eaten, nothing, and somehow she is convinced that even Esme and Carlisle will 'Get sick of her, and leave her behind'"

I stare at Alice. "What makes you think I had something to do with it?"

"Because, you were the last person to see her before this, and you are the only one who can have that much of an effect on her. Plus, at this point, isn't she speaking from experience _Edward_?"

I sigh defeated. "She saw me with another teacher.."

"Saw you doing _what_ with another teacher?" Alice growls out. She was scary when she was mad.

"Nothing big, we were just.. you know.. kissing.. a lot." I admit shamefully.

"And you couldn't make sure no one was around first?"

"I didn't even know Bella was back in school!"

"She is in one of your classes, Fuckward!" she says.

"I don't think she actually came to class."

"I know Bella. I am sure she did. She hasn't seen you in weeks. Even if she knew it would suck for her, I am sure she would have wanted to make sure you were doing okay. "

"Damnit. There was nothing between us, so why should it matter if I see another lady who is actually around my own age?!"

"Nothing between you. " She scoffs. "So you went after her, right?"

"I did, I found her, but she told me to leave her alone, quite vehemently."

"Do you blame her?"

"Not really." I sigh.

"Here's the thing. You kinda fucked her up even more. Esme is a mess, because she is upset that Bella really thinks she will just dump her eventually. And you did that. You made her think that if people weren't going to use her for their own sick purposes, that they would get sick of her. Own up, and find a way to fucking fix it."

"Alice, there is nothing I can do, and It's not really my problem anymore either." I say, knowing I sound like a jerk, but I want her to just leave me alone.

"Ugh, until you decide to pull your head out of your ass, you're on your own." She says as she storms out.

I slam my fist on the counter, and let out a string of profanities. I thought I was doing the right thing.

A couple more days pass, and I get a call from Esme. When I pick up, I hear her crying, and immediately my mind jumps to the worst case scenario.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She ran away. Bella ran. She hadn't left her room in almost a week, and then today her door was open, and there was a note. She said she was leaving before she could cause anymore damage, and before he would be hurt again. She didn't say where she was going, nothing. She hasn't eaten or anything in days! I'm worried! She won't last long out there, and those creeps are still out there!"

"I'll go out to look for her."

"That would be best. Edward, whatever you did, you need to find a way to make it right." She said the last part before hanging up. I sighed before immediately grabbing my jacket, and heading out. I tried to imagine where I would go If I was Bella. The one person who kept her around was her father, even if he hurt her. Maybe she went back to her old house.

When I go there, I knew immediately that I had been right. There were fresh footprints on the snow in front of her front door. I slowly make my way over, and cautiously open the door to the house. The air is stale from no one having been there in months, and the place is still a mess.

I hear a sound from upstairs, and I quickly make my way towards where I assumed her bedroom was. I had never been past the kitchen before. I stop when I see her through the open door. She is standing in front of a long mirror on her wall scowling. She looks horrible. Her lips are chapped, and her hair is lank. She has dark circles around her eyes. Her hands are mangled, and covered in dried blood.

Suddenly, she pulls her fist up, and punches the mirror, It shattering to pieces in front of her. She glares at the glass on the floor as fresh blood drips from her hand. I can't stand to see anymore, so I quietly come up behind her, and wrap my arms around her. For the first time in weeks, I feel warm.

"Get off me, Edward." She says halfheartedly. I can tell she is losing the battle to be strong.

"No. I was wrong. I know just apologizing won't make it okay. I know you have no reason to believe me, but please, just come home with me."

"I'm not your problem. I don't want to be anyone's problem. Plus… Blondie there would probably have a problem with it."

I sigh, not letting go of her. "Please, Bella, I am an idiot, just ask anyone who knows me, and Irina is nothing. She was there just to distract me from thinking about you."

"Sure" she says quietly, forced sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Bella, I'm sorry I hurt you, I really thought it was for the best." I said again.

"I really wish people would stop making decisions on my behalf! I am not incapable!" She yells as she pushes away. She nearly collapses from the movement, but I catch her before she can.

I pull her towards me again, and sit her on my lap, caging her in with my arms. "I never said you were. Did you ever think, maybe I was scared? Bella, I'm not perfect, far from. One of my not so charming attributes is bailing when things get complicated, and finding ways to justify it."

"What, and that's magically going to change?" She replies, a hint of anger in her tone, but her voice is tired, like she is too tired to fight.

"No, I doubt it. But I give you full permission to next time I try to pull that, punch me, and tell me to man up. Don't just take it. You never were, and never will be a burden. Don't ever think of yourself that way. I haven't been able to sleep since you left. I miss you Bella."

She says nothing, speechless. I know this is possibly my only chance. I tilt her head up, and gently press my lips to hers. At first, she doesn't respond, and tries pushing me away, but I don't let her. I take her bottom lip into my mouth, and finally she responds. She takes my lips in hers, and wraps her arms around the back of my neck, winding her fingers through my hair. I groan into her mouth, and pull her closer.

A few minutes later, I pull away, panting. She looks at me cautiously, her cheeks red, but there is something different in her eyes. Hope?

"Come home with me Bella. I will even give you a key, that way I can't make you leave, you can just show up. Please Bella? Please stay with me?" I ask her, trying to portray how much I want her to come back.

"I'm going to regret this.. Fine. But don't—" She bites her lip, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Please.. don't leave me again. If you do, I will never forgive you." She says quietly. I nod, and gently press another kiss to her lips before picking her up, and bringing her home.

* * *

**R&R! Yay! Edward stopped being an ass! We will see how long it lasts! Annndd! he kissed her!  
Reviews are better than sexy Edward kisses!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finally Home

**Hey guys! I loved all of your reviews so much! I am sorry this chapter took a couple days. I was having trouble trying to figure out where I was going to go next. I wanted this chapter to be less intense, and with some fluffy moments. Fluff is something I enjoy reading, but have never really written, so I hope those parts are okay. I plan to put full fluff chapters in later for all ya'll, and possibly even some lemons! Well, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything...**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Finally Home_**

**BPOV**

We arrived back at Edward's apartment just a little later. I slowly got out of the car, the fatigue from the last few weeks, and especially the last week was catching up with me. My throat was parched, my head felt light from not eating, and my hands hurt from my genius idea to punch things with them.

I followed Edward to the door to the building, and he helped me up the stairs. The moment I walked into his apartment, a wave of relief came over me. The feeling I am sure most people associate as 'Home'. This was the first time I truly felt it. I was glad to be back.

Edward steered me towards the couch, and I sat down. I watched him as he silently went to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a granola bar before he walked back to me, sitting down beside me on the couch. He handed me the water, and the granola bar, and I took them carefully, my hands weren't doing a very good job at grabbing things.

After a few failed attempts at opening the bottle of water, Edward gently took it from me, and opened it.

"Thank you." I said quietly before immediately drinking almost the entire bottle.

"Another?" Edward asked, looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes please, thanks." I said, already feeling so much better after getting some hydration.

He got up and got another bottle for me, opening it this time before handing it to me. I sipped at this one, now that the immediate need had been satiated.

"I want to have Carlisle look at your hands, if that's okay?" he questioned before sitting back down beside me, and gently picking up my unused hand, and turning it over, looking at it.

"Sure, but can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked, closing my eyes, and leaning my head against his shoulder. I was so tired, I didn't want to do anything but stay here. I was still afraid that he would go back on his word, but I figured I would just enjoy it while I could. I knew I was just making it so the pain would be so much worse when he did leave, but right now, I could not find it in myself to care.

I was well aware I had nothing to hold him. I was damaged goods, to say the least. I was too young, and plain.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, running a hand through my hair.

I took a moment to think of a response. "How much I missed this." It was close to the truth.

He sighs, but nods. "What do you want to eat? I can cook, or we can go out? Or maybe delivery?"

"Anything." I answer, and yawn, closing my eyes.

"How about pizza?" he asked.

"That sounds good." I force myself to stand up. "Can I take a shower?"

"You don't have to ask, this is your home too."

"Right." I say, wondering for how long, but forcing myself to stop that train of thought before it gets too far. I knew I didn't have any clothes here anymore, so I went and grabbed one of Edward's sweatshirts and a pair of shorts with a draw string.

When I get out of the shower, I dry off, pull my hair into a ponytail and put on the clothes I nabbed from him. I pad out to the living room, and sit back down next to Edward.

"Pizza will be here soon." He said, and I nod. "I didn't know what kind you wanted, so I got cheese and Hawaiian."

"I've only ever had cheese a couple of times at school." I state.

"You've never had any other kind?" he said, looking shocked, and also a little upset.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "I always wanted to though."

"Hmm. I think we need to make a list." He said thoughtfully.

"A list?" I question, raising my eyebrow.

"Of all of the things you haven't done, or had. That most people your age have." He said matter of factly.

"Why?" I cock my head to the side.

"So you can experience them, of course." The smiles.

"Oh." I say, feeling my cheeks heat up. "That sounds fun." I smiled a little bit. His answering smile was radiant, and I felt my cheeks redden more.

"But not tonight. Tonight, we relax." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, and pulling me against his side. I find myself smiling more as I am surrounded by his glorious scent. I press my cheek into his chest, closing my eyes contently.

"That sounds nice." I said.

Not too long after, the buzzer went off, and Edward got up to answer the door. The moment the door was open, I could smell the pizza, and I remembered just how hungry I really was. Edward paid the guy, then came over, setting the pizza down in front of us. My mouth watered at the delicious smell. Since I had only had pizza in school, it had never been so fresh.

"Dig in." He said, watching my excitement with amusement.

I immediately complied, and went in for the Hawaiian. I had never had it before, so I was curious. I was a little apprehensive about pineapple on pizza, but I was feeling a little daring.

I was rewarded with the perfect mixture of cheesy, sweet, and sour. It was possibly one of the best things I had ever tasted.

"Like it?" He asked, trying to hide the grin.

"Mmhmm." I said through a mouthful of pizza. Once I swallowed, I took a sip of water. "I think this is the most amazing thing I have ever put in my mouth." I said, and immediately I stopped. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as what I just said processed. I could see Edward was barely suppressing a laugh.

"That good, huh?" He teased, and I playfully hit him in the arm.

"The best." I said before sticking my tongue out at him in perfectly childlike behavior I would normally be embarrassed to portray.

I finished off three slices of pizza before he put the rest in the fridge. I was so full I felt like my stomach would explode, but entirely satiated.

"Thank you for the pizza." I said honestly.

"No problem, that was a treat for me too. I have never seen anyone react that way towards pizza before. It was amusing." He grinned.

"Well, I'm sheltered." I said in my defense.

"Yeah, from all the things you shouldn't be sheltered from anyway." He said, his eyes losing all humor that had previously been in them. I didn't want the night to end on a bad note, after having been so good for the last few hours.

"Well, then I guess we need to make that list then, huh?" I said, forcing a smile to try and lighten the mood again.

"Yes. In the meantime, it is probably best we head to bed. From what I understand, you weren't sleeping at all at Carlisle's and Esme's house. You must be tired."

I looked guiltily down at my lap. "I couldn't. Nightmares. Carlisle tried giving me sedatives, but those were worse. I was trapped in the nightmare and I couldn't get out. So I didn't take them. Not sleeping is better than that." I said.

He nods, his eyes filled with remorse.

"It's not your fault Edward." I said seriously.

"It isn't? Aren't I the one who sent you there without fully thinking things through? I knew you couldn't sleep without—"

"I can't be dependent on you forever. It isn't your responsibility. Not that I don't want to be here, with you, but need shouldn't be the reason. You should be free to be able to spend a night out if you want, and not have to worry that with you gone, I won't be able to sleep, or stave off a panic attack."

"Bella, it's entirely understandable with what you have been through."

"Yes, maybe, but it doesn't make it fair to you either. I plan on getting better, so we can be on even grounds. So you don't have to spend more time worrying about me, than just being happy. I don't entirely blame you for pushing me away so many times. It's a huge responsibility, and not one you should have to have."

He sighs, and wraps an arm around me. "I never thought of you as a responsibility, Bella. I just didn't want to cause more harm to you."

"And I don't want to make you into my nanny. I'm going to get better. If I survived all of this, even if just barely, then I know I can be okay someday. I know this is a lot to ask, but just bear with me until then." I say, hoping yet again that he does, and doesn't push me away again.

"I will give you as long as you need." He says.

I nod in relief, and lean my head against him. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep on the couch with him.

When I wake up in the morning, it is just a little before his alarm clock is supposed to go off. I am on his bed, snuggled completely into his side, with my head on his chest. I let out a contented sigh, snuggling my cheek deeper into his chest. I am still tired, but I know he has work, so I just lay there and enjoy the last few minutes before the obnoxious beeping goes off from his alarm.

He wakes up slowly, and swats blindly at the alarm, letting out a groan. I giggle, having never been awake before him to see this.

He opens his eyes, and drowsily looks at me before fixing me with a lazy half grin at my giggles.

"What's so funny?" She slurs out a little while running his hands through his hair, and letting out a big yawn.

"Nothing." I reply innocently.

He rolls his eyes before he sits up, causing me to sit up as well. He stares at me a moment, before touching his fingers delicately to the skin right below my eyes. I can feel a wonderful almost electric tingling at his touch, and close my eyes to it.

"You're still tired." He says, not as a question, more as a statement.

"Yes, but you have work. I'll be fine."

"Work…" he groans a little, and I stifle another giggle. I get up slowly, and start towards the kitchen to make him some coffee. I have some difficulty, since I can still barely move my hands, but I manage.

He joins me in the kitchen about half an hour later, freshly showered, shaved, and changed. He looks amazing.

"Coffee? Thank you." He says, pouring himself a cup. I take a sip of my orange juice, looking at his coffee enviously. I love coffee, but Carlisle said I can't have any anymore, because of my heart.

"Do we have time before school to stop at Esme's? I have no clothes to wear to school." I admit.

"I don't think you should go back today. You have had a really rough last few weeks."

"When have I not? I need to start moving on, and getting back to life." I said with determination.

He looks at me with a look I can't quite discern. Pride?

"If we leave now, and get breakfast on the go, then we have time." He says, finishing his coffee in one gulp. "However, you have to promise me that if things get to be too much, you will come find me. Alright?"

"Deal." I said, before reaching up on my tippy-toes to give him a peck on the lips. I feel myself blush fiercely after. He smiles, and leans down, giving me a gentle kiss, taking my bottom lip in between his own, and sucking gently. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck as my knees go weak.

"We need to go.." He says before I reclaim his lips, nibbling on his top lip.

"Who needs clothes.." I mutter into his mouth.

Suddenly, he pulls away, leaving me breathless, and starts laughing. I look at him curiously, wondering what is so funny that he had to stop…

Then I realize what I said, and I am sure my face turns several shades of red. "I didn't mean—"

He laughs even harder at my obvious obliviousness.

"Well fine, go ahead and laugh." I huff, and he stifles the laughs that follow, snickering.

"Okay, we really do need to go now, or else you will be wearing my clothes to school. Not that you don't look great in them, I'm sure you would be more comfortable in your own clothes." He said, still holding back laughter.

I nod, before we walk out of his apartment, and to his car.

When we got to Esme's house, We don't even make it inside before Esme runs over, and throws her arms out. She seems to realize what she is doing, and stops, inches away from hugging me, and lets her arms fall to her sides.

"You had me so worried Bella!" she exclaimed. "Is everything okay dear?" She asks, and I nod. She gives a stern look to Edward next. "This won't be happening again, right, Edward?" She asks in a stern voice.

"No mom, I've learned my lesson." He sighs, before she smiles, and gives him a hug. She had to get it out somehow.

"How about some breakfast?" She asks. "I can whip up some pancakes?"

"We would love to, but we just came to pick up some clothes so she can go to school. We don't have a lot of time."

"School? So soon? Why not stay here the day, Bella?" Esme asks.

"No, it's fine, really, but thank you so much for offering. I just want things to go back to normalish—or for the first time." I say.

"Alright. You know you are welcome here any time. You have a bedroom, and it will always be yours." She says.

I nod, feeling the warmth in her statement. She was letting me know, that I was wrong, She wouldn't just be leaving me either.

"Thank you, Esme." I say quietly.

"Anytime dear. Now go grab some clothes. I will bring the rest down to Edward's while you two are at school, all right?"

"Thanks mom." Edward says, giving her a hug.

After that, I go up to my bedroom for the last few weeks, and grab a pair of faded blue skinny jeans that had holes in them, and a black long sleeve Rolling Stones shirt. Both were things Alice picked out for me a few weeks ago.

I was unsurprised when the jeans were looser on me than before, giving the last week. The shirt also was less form fitting.

I threw on a pair of sneakers, and grabbed my hoodie, before heading back downstairs to meet up with them.

"So, ready to go?" Edward asks.

"Yup." I slung my backpack over my shoulder, wincing from my hand.

"After school, we are going to bring you to Carlisle to have those hands looked at." He said, and I nodded as I followed him out of the house, towards his car.

When we arrived in school, we went our separate ways. He had classes to teach, and I had classes to take.

By the time lunch came, I was ready for a nap. I was exhausted, especially after the several near panic attacks induced by the fellow students. Mike had been following me around like a puppy dog all day, asking if I was okay, trying to carry my books, asking if I would like to hang out sometime. I politely declined all requests, and insisted I was fine.

I was about to head towards Edward's classroom for lunch, when I suddenly smell cotton candy perfume. Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory all walk up to me, and block my path,

"Where do you think you were going? Going to go bug Mr. Cullen some more?" Tanya asks in her high pitched voice.

"I don't see—" I try to respond

"You know, just because he treats you like a charity case, doesn't mean you should hang onto him. He doesn't like you. He is like _way_ out of your league." Lauren pipes in with her nasally voice.

"Oh, and you think sluts like you guys are in the same league?" I heard myself say. I froze a moment, shocked I would say anything, but did a inward happy dance at their looks of outrage.

"Oh, bitch, you will have it coming." Jess spits out, before all three of them clack off in their heels and too short skirts.

I shake my head before starting once again towards Edward's class, only to be stopped one more time.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Mike say overenthusiastically.

"Er… Hey Mike." I say, trying to be polite.

"So wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Um, I actually, I'm not going to lunch. I have some extra studying to do. But thanks anyway." I say before I try to walk away. As I'm about to, I feel his hand grab my arm, and suddenly I am back in my old room, over a month ago, with James, Laurent, and phil.

I feel myself unable to breathe as they take their turns with me. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, I wasn't really here, I was at school.

I felt James roughly slam into me, as Laurent forces himself into my mouth, and Phil hit me, before forcing himself into my back entrance dry. I could feel the pain like I was still there, and I felt nauseous. I started to wonder if I ever left that hell to begin with.

After far too long, I felt myself starting to surface reality again. I could hear a velvety voice calling my name.

When I opened my eyes, I could feel my whole body aching, and I was having trouble breathing.

"Bella, you're here, you're safe." He said quietly. I looked around wearily, and noticed now that almost the entire student body was circled around us. I gasped, and shrank back into him, my cheeks heating up in humiliation.

"Bella, I am going to take you to Carlisle." He whispers before picking me up.

"I'm fine, really. I'm okay." I said, feeling my eyes droop as I said it. The panic attack took what little I had left in me.

"Bella. No. We are going. I'm not taking any chances." He said as he went to the front office.

He explained the situation to the lady at the front desk, and then we left. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was lying in the bed at Carlisle's office.

"Hey. He already ran the exam. You're fine. No further damage to your heart. Though he recommends you rest the rest of the day. He also already took care of your hands. He says it will be probably about a month and a half until they heal, and that you should get boxing gloves next time." He snickers a little at the last part.

"Told ya I was fine." I say, yawning a little after.

"As I said earlier, I'm not taking any chances." He said quietly, before leaning down, and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smile a little.

"So, then are we good to go home?" I ask.

"Yes."

I stand up slowly. I can feel myself sway from exhaustion, but I regain my balance, and we walk out to the car. Edward keeps one hand on the small of my back until he lets me into the car. When we get home, he helps me out, and we go upstairs to his apartment. He points me to the couch, and I go to lay down before he stops me. He sits down on one end, and then pulls me down so my head is in his lap. I smile up at him as he runs his fingers through my hair gently, and I fall asleep.

I sleep through the night with dreams of Edward.

* * *

**R&R! Reviews are even better than going to school with no clothes on.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Long Way

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I have an almost entirely fluff chapter for you this time with... LEMONS! By the way, don't be too harsh, because this is my first lemon ever. I am not an overly sexual person, so you guys will have to tell me how this is. There will be a line right before that scene however, if you would like to pass by it without reading it for any reason. Oh, and upon request to feature more of the other Cullens, Bella spends some quality time with Alice. I will try to get more of the Cullens in on future chapters! Well, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. 

* * *

**_Chapter 15: A Long Way_**

**EPOV**

It had been five months now since Bella had fully moved back in. For the first time since I met her, she looked healthy, radiant even. She was finally up to a healthy weight, her hair was no longer lank and unhealthy, but shiny and full. Her skin, though still pale, was more of an ivory creamy pale, instead of a sickly one. She was doing much better in school as well. The best part though, was the confidence.

After a few weeks of staying with me, and getting adjusted, she started going into therapy a few times a week. A month ago, when she was healthy enough to do so, she started taking self defense courses so that she wouldn't be a victim again. I was proud. She was finally healing.

I knew things had changed for the best too, when just a couple weeks ago, we got into another fight. Things had become a little heated the night before, and kissing almost escalated to more. The next day in typical Edward fashion, I chickened out, and asked her to spend a few weeks at my parents to cool off. At least I didn't try to kick her out this time entirely. I learned my lesson.

Apparently so had she though. She got right in my face, and told me she lived here too, and reminded me that I promised not to pull that shit anymore. Then she went and parked herself right on the couch with her arms crossed, and told me to go have some alone time, cool off, and she would be here when I got back. At the time I was infuriated. Now, I was ecstatic. She had stood up to me, she hadn't just allowed herself to get pushed away.

"Hey, Edward? Have you seen my Sex Pistols tank?" She called from the bedroom as I sipped my coffee.

"It's in the dryer I Think." I called out.

"Awesome, thanks!" She called after a few minutes. She came into the kitchen a moment later, with the black tank top on, and a pair of faded denim Capri's. She had even gotten more daring with her wardrobe. Not slutty or anything, but she wasn't afraid to show her skin anymore. She had quite the fan club forming of boys in school. I wanted to strangle them all.

"So, I know you have the big faculty meeting after work today. Alice said she would give me a ride to Port Angeles for the self defense class. She wanted to know if she could keep me a little longer? I guess she wants to go somewhere." She said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Sure, that's fine. If you need to be bailed out, just give me a call." I grin. Knowing Alice, Bella was in for a shopping trip. Bella had never been to a mall before recently, and she wasn't much for them. She liked some of the things in them, but was appalled by the prices and the amount of people. She still went with Alice every once in awhile though to keep her happy.

"Okay." She smiles, and walks over to me, and stands on her toes to kiss me. I groan, and pick her up, setting her on the counter in front of me, deepening the kiss. I feel her small hands reaching to my hair at the back of my head, and tugging lightly, and every ounce of control I possess is tested. I pull her closer, my hand at the small of her back, the other at the back of her neck. When we finally break apart panting slightly, she has a goofy smile on her face, and I am left with a raging boner I would rather not encourage.

"Hmmm.. Best breakfast ever." She says dreamily while licking her lips absently. I almost groan when I see her small tongue poking out like that. I immediately close the distance in between us again, and capture her lips, and that sexy little tongue again with my own lips. As I suck on her lip, I hear her let out a soft moan beneath me that just about drives me insane. She pulls herself closer to me, wrapping her legs around my waste, and successfully herself against my raging boner through our pants. I almost lose it there. I try to break away from the kiss, but she isn't having it, and she just takes my bottom lip between her teeth as she arches her back into me.

I hold her onto me as I continue to kiss her, my hand roaming her sides, and slipping under her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her curves. I can hear her practically purr into the kiss as she presses herself closer against me.

I finally stop kissing her, only to take her earlobe into my mouth, and such on it gently, before gently placing nibbling kisses along her jaw line and neck, down to her collarbone. Her skin is hot, and she's breathing hard. I know in the back of my mind we have to stop. It's going to far, and we have to get to the school, but I can't force that logic to actually enter into direct action.

"Edward" She breathes my name in a sigh, and I immediately take her lips again. My hands run up and down her back under her shirt as she grinds herself into my boner. I can feel her moisture even through her jeans. I grind back as I keep kissing her. I walk to the wall, and pin her against it, her legs still around my waist as I move my hands to her stomach, and slowly run them up her torso until I feel the lacey material of the bra my sister picked out for her. I reach up, and squeeze, hearing her gasp as she grinds a little harder into me.

**_Beep Beep BEEP._**

My watch goes off, letting us know we have to leave. I swear, pressing my forehead against hers as we catch our breaths. Her cheeks are the most beautiful crimson color.

"Your watch has horrible timing. Kind of Ironic, right?" She says between breaths.

"Yeah. Horrible timing.." I said, but am slightly relieved. It was too early to be going that far, even though she told me over and over again that she is ready and willing. I can't help but feel it's still immoral.

She seems to see the direction my thoughts have taken, and she takes my chin, and makes me look her in the eye. "Don't start over thinking. Got it?" She reminded.

I nodded in response, reminding myself that I was letting her set the pace, and if this was where she was going, I had to be okay with it. It's not that I don't want it, because I certainly do. I just don't want to hurt her. However, as she has reminded me, she doesn't need other people to decide what she can and can't handle.

After we adjust ourselves, we make our way out to the car. I still have a raging boner, and I can see she is uncomfortable as well.

"That was fun." She says with a slightly timid smile.

"And maddening." I mutter to myself. She giggles.

When we arrive at the school, we go our separate ways. She still doesn't have much in the way of friends here really, but I notice she is becoming friendly with a girl named Angela Weber. A lot of the other girls still don't treat her very well, but after they tried to play a trick on her a few weeks ago, and she told them off in front of most of the student body, they have grudgingly left her alone.

At lunch, as usual, she comes to my classroom, and we eat lunch together. She had recently taken over lunch duty, and had brought us both homemade tomato soup and sandwiches with mozzarella, chicken, baby spinach and tomato basil hummus as a spread. They were delicious.

"How has your day been?" I ask

"Fine. I am sure I aced the biology test." She responds before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I would be surprised if you didn't. You know that stuff like the back of your hand."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just can't wait for summer vacation." She grins.

"Me either."

"You know, I have always wondered, what do teachers do during the summer? To keep an income?" she asks

"Well some teachers get unemployment. Some schools set it up so they receive their pay throughout the year, but in smaller increments. Some teachers just work a summer job. I am fine for money, so I imagine I am just going to enjoy my summer, possibly take a few gigs."

"Gigs?"

"Playing guitar and singing at a few local businesses." He answers.

"I knew you played piano, but I didn't know you played guitar too!" She says in an awestruck voice.

"Yeah, but it's just a hobby. " I respond.

"Well, if you have any gigs in a place I can go, I will have to go watch." She smiles.

"Definitely. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The bell rings then, and she cleans up our lunches before going to sit at her normal spot. At the end of the day, I head to the conference room for the seminar.

**BPOV**

This morning was delicious. I was a little afraid, and I still am of taking the next step. I want to though. I want to be that close to Edward.

I am a little afraid because of my previous experiences, but I feel safe with Edward, so I know he would never hurt me. After this morning though, I want it so bad I can almost taste it.

My musings are interrupted by a loud honk as Alice's ostentatious canary yellow Porsche pulls up in front of me. I immediately jump into the passenger seat.

"Hey Alice!" I smile, and she grins back.

"Hi Bella! How was school?"

"All but the seeing Edward part, sucked, but not in a bad way, just in the normal way." I grinned.

"How can something suck in a not bad way?" Alice asks, cocking her head.

"In a way only mandatory classes that house hormonal annoying teenagers mandated by government regulations can."

"Ah, I see."

"So where are we going after my class?" I ask.

"Shopping! What else!? Oh, and I saw a bookstore I thought you would like, so I thought we could stop in there too."

I loved this girl. I love books. My collection was pitiful still, because Charlie never allowed me to buy things. Edward had bought me a few, but I never asked.

"Alice, you're the best."

"I know!" She grins.

"By the way, after class, there is something I want to try." I Said. She looked at me with one eyebrow quirked.

"Want to let me in on the details?"

I shook my head. I had been wanting to overcome my touch issues with people. I figured I could try first with people who I trusted, like Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"You'll find out later." I say

"Mystery." She says in an ominous voice. "I love it!" She says after, back to her normal high pitched Alice-ness.

That was the great thing about Alice. There was no one else like her in the world. She was strong, smart, and could lighten any mood. She was also fiercely protective of the people she cared about, and I somehow graced my way into that circle. Alice seemed more like a sister than a friend I had only recently met.

When we arrived in Port Angeles at the martial arts studio, I bid her a goodbye before stepping in. I had taken these classes on recommendation of my therapist, Sue Clearwater. She said it was a good way to take control back, or in my case, get control for the first time. She said it would make me feel like less of a victim, and also make it harder for someone else to make me into a victim again.

She was right. I felt empowered by the fact that I could disarm, or keep myself from getting severely hurt again. I was even learning how to immobilize an attacker who was much bigger than me. Granted, that was most attackers. I wasn't very big.

Class went fine, and after hitting the showers, I met Alice outside in her Porsche.

"So, what was this big thing you wanted to do?" Alice asked the moment I got in the car. I could see the excitement in the way she bounced slightly in her seat.

"Well, to be honest, Alice this may not be great. I am kind of using you as a guinea pig."

She stopped bouncing, and looked at me seriously. "What are you planning, Isabella?"

I cringed at the use of my full name, but chose to ignore it. "I don't want to be afraid to have physical contact with people anymore. A dummy in class is one thing, but I won't even be able to participate in a few weeks when we disarm attackers in mock scenarios."

"So…. You want to touch me?" She says in a seductive tone, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh yeah baby, I want to touch you." I joked, matching her tone.

"Alright. But shouldn't we do it with Edward around? You know, in case you have another panic attack?"

"He isn't always going to be around, and I can't keep relying on him. I have to take control of my own healing. He does more than enough for me." I blushed again at the thought of this morning.

"Alright then." She says, no arguments in place. "How do you want to do it? Missionary? Doggy style?"

I burst out laughing, laughing so hard it brings tears to my eyes. Alice joins, and we laugh a few minutes before we both regain our composure.

"So, to start, why don't you put out your hand?" I ask, and she nods, taking on a serious face. She puts her hand out in the space in between us, and I hesitantly start inching my hand towards hers, index finger extended. I can feel the sweat forming on my brow, and my pulse accelerate in the fear of the panic attack, but I push past, and slowly press my finger to her palm. I feel the panic attack come, but like I had been instructed, I try to force it back. I count to myself, taking deep breaths, forcing myself to breathe in through my nose, and take in the scents of where I am, to stay grounded here and now.

Finally, I make it to ten, and I open my eyes. My finger is still on the palm of her hand, and I am not in the thralls of flashbacks. I grin to myself. I know I almost had one, but it is still a victory.

"Are you okay Bella? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack." She said with worry in her tone.

"Yes, I am great, I forced it back! " I responded, not able to suppress the giant smile on my face. "Can I try to hug you?"

"Is that a good idea? I don't want to push you." She asked, her tone laced with worry.

"Alice, I want to push me." I said, and she nodded, understanding. It was another thing I loved about Alice. She generally accepted my decisions. She didn't treat me like a child ever.

I chewed on my lip a little to gain the courage needed, and then so I couldn't chicken out halfway there, I threw myself into her arms, and hugged her. Again, I could feel the panic coming, but at a much duller roar. It was even easier to keep at bay. By the time I counted to three, I was fine. I kept hugging her, and she hugged me back. I smiled in my victory as I felt tears spring to my eyes. I could do this. I would be okay eventually.

Alice held me like that for awhile while we both savored the moment. Victory was sweet.

When Alice dropped me off later, I was laden with at least fourteen bags of clothes, and two large bags of books. I could barely carry them all. I tried to refuse, because it cost so much, but she insisted it was a celebration. She seemed just as happy as I was about the accomplishment.

"Hey!" I called out to Edward.

"Hello!" He called out before walking over to me. I dropped the bags carefully to the floor beside me before walking into his embrace. Despite how amazing the day was, I was exhausted.

"Alice wore you out that much, huh? I guess I will have to tell her to go easy on you. " He said, resting his chin on my head.

"Yup, and I think she bought the whole mall. This is just the stuff she insisted on getting me. You should see what she got herself." I said.

"Oh, I know Alice. I wouldn't be surprised even if you told me she had to rent a u-haul for it all." He murmured into my hair before tilting my chin up. I gently placed my finger to his lips before he could kiss me though.

"Before hand, I have some news I want to share." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"News?"

"I touched Alice."

"Are you okay?! Did you have another panic attack? Is that why you are so tired?" He asked. He didn't seem to understand I meant willingly.

"Yes, I am better than okay, No, I didn't have a panic attack, not really, and Alice in general is why I am so tired."

"Wait, you didn't have a panic attack?" He asked, looking shocked.

"No, it was my idea. At first, I just touched her hand, and I almost had one, but I was able to do the counting and breathing exercise Sue taught me, and I pushed the panic attack away. Then I hugged her. It was actually easier to push the panic away the second time, and we stayed hugging. It was amazing. In the mall, she even held my hand a few times, and nothing from that point on!" I said excitedly.

"Bella, I'm so proud!" He says, lifting me up in a hug. "Can I kiss you yet?" He grins.

"Please." I said, before he crushed his lips to mine as we both shared my victory.

I sucked at his lip as his tongue traced patterns on my upper lip. I groaned, and all that pent up sexual energy from this morning came back with a passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and felt for myself that obviously, he was feeling the same way, based on the hardness pressing against my core, only separated by our clothing.

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging gently, because I knew it drove him crazy, while my other hand pushed its way under his shirt to feel his hard abdomen. He groaned into my mouth before pressing me tighter against him. He stops kissing me, and immediately starts sucking on my neck. My back arches, sending me even closer to him as I feel a heat spread from belly down to my core, making my toes curl.

He kisses down a little lower, sucking on my collar bone, nibbling a little as his hands snake up under my shirt, and run sensual circles over my back and stomach. I let out a moan, and take his ear into my mouth. I feel his member jump in response, and strain against his jeans more. I grind myself into it, knowing just the effect it will have on him. The feeling makes me groan as well.

He stops sucking on my collarbone, and kisses his way back up to my lips, before taking my mouth back. I massage his tongue with mine, as our tongues fight for dominance. As we kiss, he carries me to the bedroom, and lays be down gently on the bed, never breaking our kiss as he hovers over me.

I break the kiss only to remove my shirt, leaving my top half naked all but for the lacey black bra Alice had bought me. I watch as he takes me in, his eyes devouring me, before he presses his hands gingerly to my breasts. He looks at me like he is asking for my approval and I nod. He starts rubbing my breasts through my bra as he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, as my breathing increases.

* * *

I tug at his shirt, and a moment later, he removes it, leaving his top half gloriously bare, showing off his perfectly sculpted lean frame, before he leans back down, and attacks my lips again. I feel him reach around and tug at my bra, before unclasping it, and releasing my breasts. My small pink nipples are hard on the white globes.

Instead of going back to my mouth, he sucks on my neck again, making a trail down. He goes past my collarbones, then his warm sensual mouth wraps around the hard nipple of my left breast, as his right hand rubs the other. I let out a whimper as my back arches towards him. He lets out a low almost feral growl of arousal in reaction.

After a moment, he switches to the other breast, and by now, I am whimpering as my arousal builds. If he stops now, I will truly go insane.

He seems to be thinking the same thing when he releases my breast, and starts placing sensual kisses down my stomach, leading towards my jeans. Finally, when he reaches the button, he rests his hands on it, and looks at me.

"Bella, Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asks, his voice thick with arousal, but also concern, letting me know that If I want him to stop, I just have to say the word.

"Yes." I say without any doubt.

"Alright. Just tell me if I hurt you in any way." He whispers as he slowly undoes my capri's and pulls them off, leaving me in nothing but the lacey black panties that are a match to the discarded bra.

He comes back over me, and takes my mouth back into his, kissing me now with slow, sensual kisses, as I feel his hands gently run circles over my stomach, and my inner thighs, not coming in contact with the area itself yet. I whimper as the arousal continues to build, and he grins into my mouth, before gently starting to rub my wet core through my panties. My hips thrust up to his hand as I let out a moan that gets swallowed by his mouth. He grins again in response before taking his hand away. I whimper at the loss of contact, but am soon rewarded when he slips his hand inside my panties instead. A moment later, he rubs my clit in slow circles, and I let out a loud moan. I run my fingers down his back, as I take in labored breaths, breathing in his sweet scent.

He runs his fingers along my folds, dipping his fingers in to my center slightly, his thumb never leaving my clit. I arch my back, my eyes meeting his as he slowly pushes in one finger, pumping it in and out slowly, then another. I whimper, burying my head into the crook of his neck and biting slightly as he increases the pace. After just a few minutes, I feel a rush of pleasure course through my whole body, making my core clench around his fingers. He groans, but keeps going so that I am still entirely aroused when my orgasm finishes. He pulls his fingers out of my panties, and looks at me imploringly. We both understand the silent question, and I nod my head without hesitation, almost pleadingly. My body aches for him, aches to be one with this beautiful Adonis.

He stands up only long enough to remove his pants and boxers, his manhood standing at full attention. It is larger than I expected, and obviously beyond ready. He puts on a condom before he pulls my panties down, and positions himself at my entrance. He leans down, and kisses me tenderly before whispering in my ear. "You're beautiful, Bella." Then he pushes in.

I let out a moan as my arms wrap around the back of his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. He stays still inside of me, letting me adjust for a few moments, before he pulls out again, and gently pushes back in. My back arches in response, so he does it again, a little quicker this time. I bite down a moan as he continues to push in and out of me at a slow sensual, maddening pace. I feel my arousal build more as he easily slides within my slick walls.

He starts speeding up then, stilling being gentle, but going faster as sweet friction takes over. I let out another moan, tugging at his hair as my hips rise to meet each of his thrusts.

We become lost in it as his thrusts become faster and harder, driving me closer to delicious oblivion with each movement. Not much sooner, I feel my walls clamp down around him again as my body convulses with pleasure. I feel him release not long after. We both ride out our orgasm in unity before he collapses on the bed beside me, both of our breaths coming out in wild gasps, our hearts beating fast.

After we calm down, he pulls me against him, and we fall asleep, tangled together in the sheets.

* * *

**Please please please read and review. be honest. This is the first chapter that makes me nervous posting it! I did it all for you guys though.**

Reviews are better than a post coital Edward!


	16. Chapter 16: Hunted

**Hey! Back with another update. Sorry ya'll had to wait like a whole week. I have been super busy! We are getting near the end of the story, so things are about to hit the fan! Please Read and Review if you love me! pleeaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee.**

Thank you also, for all of the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I was glad to see that my lemons don't suck ^_^. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Hunted_**

**BPOV**

"Edward, I can see the cogs turning in that beautiful head. Stop over thinking!" I said, as I watched him on the couch, his forehead in his hands. I was sure I knew exactly what he was thinking. Something along the lines of _I took advantage of her, blah blah blah._

"Bella, this is serious. I overstepped—"  
"Nope. Don't go there, because if you keep going on this train of thought, you are going to get all self deprecating, and kick me out again. We are both adults—"

"You're seventeen." He cut in.

"Zip it, and let me finish." I said in a huff, putting my hands on my hips. "I am age of consent. It is fully legal, and you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. It was one of the best nights of my life. To say you took advantage, or whatever you are thinking, makes me seem like my thoughts and decisions are inadequate. So I digress, stop over thinking." I could see he was almost over it, but was about to say something else, so I walked over to him, and pressed my finger to his lips. "Stop over thinking." I whispered before sitting on his lap, and claiming his lips.

He hesitated only a few seconds before he started kissing me back, his arms wrapping around my torso. When we stopped kissing, I pressed my forehead against him, my mouth breaking into a smile. "I mean it, it was amazing."

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me, I swear." He sighed before pulling me back in for another kiss, holding me close to him. I sucked on his bottom lip gently, and I felt his body respond to me. I ran my hands through his bronze locks as he deepened the kiss. I could feel the tingling warmth spread from my belly down again as I shifted over his obvious arousal. He groaned into my mouth, and his hands found their way under my shirt, rubbing sensual circles over my hip bones and back.

I moved closer on his lap, letting out a quiet moan as his hands came around to the front and started massaging my breasts through my bra. I let go of him, and start to take off my shirt when suddenly his phone rings. I groan, and take his earlobe into my mouth, sucking and nibbling as I whisper "Ignore it"

"Cant." He mutters, sounding just as aggravated as he pulls his phone out. I sigh, and rest my chin on his shoulder, occasionally peppering kisses on his neck.

"Hello?" he says into the phone, trying to suppress the annoyance in his voice at the interruption. "Okay okay. I'm coming. I'll be there soon." He said after a few moments. I pouted a little.

He hung up a moment later, and sighed. "I have to go out for a few hours. My grandparents are down, and they want to see me. They are very demanding. I would bring you, but I care about you far too much to subject you to them. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't be going." He muttered.

"Alright." I sighed, standing up slowly, a little sad that I would be spending Saturday alone.

"Don't look like that. I will be back later." He smiles, and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

I kissed him back, and lean against him. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow." I said, putting on a smile.

"Wish me luck and speedy withdrawal." He said with a grin before walking out.

After he left, I paced around the apartment for a little while before I went into the kitchen. I noticed we were low on some ingredients, so I grabbed some money from the grocery cash jar before heading out the door myself.

I walked to the local grocery store, and grabbed some basic essentials, since I would have to walk home with it all. After I cashed out, I headed out of the store. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms before looking around. I felt like I was being watched, but I couldn't see anyone. I shrugged it off, telling myself I was just being paranoid before starting on the way home.

I had been walking for a couple minutes when I noticed a old gold Lincoln drive past me for the third time. For some reason, I recognized the car, but couldn't place it. I decided to veer off the side of the road into the woods for better cover. I felt like I was being watched still. I started walking faster towards the apartment.

I was within ten minutes of the apartment when I stopped short. There was a man with long blonde hair standing directly in front of me just a few yards, wearing a satisfied smirk. James.

I dropped the bag of groceries as I felt lead drop into my stomach.

"Long time no see, Isabella. You've been naughty, sleeping with the teacher? Getting daddy dearest arrested? I paid for you, so you are mine, you know that, right?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. I was frozen in fear.

"Are you going to answer me?" he said in a polite conversational tone.

"I am not yours. I am no ones." I said with more bravery than I felt.

"Really now?" he said with an amused expression. He stepped forward, and immediately I turned and started running.

He was faster than me, and within seconds he had me tackled to the ground. He was laughing like this was the best game ever.

"Get off me!" I screamed, trying to force back the panic attack building. I kicked him in the groin, and he yelled in pain as I squirmed out from under him. I was about to start running when I felt him grab my ankle, sending me back to the ground. I felt my head hit a tree root, and everything went black.

When the fog cleared, I found myself tied up in a dirty cement room. I could tell I was obviously in a basement. There were no windows, and the air was musty. I immediately tried to get my hands out of the ropes, but found myself unsuccessful. I struggled more, and noticed a rusted screw sticking out of a broken piece of wood in the corner. I started scooting over there, since my legs were also tied. I felt tired and thirsty, and every movement took too much effort.

When I reached the nail, I pressed the middle of the ropes binding my wrists to it and started sawing away. I cut my arms and wrists a few times, but after about ten minutes of sawing, the rope broke, and I got my hands out. I immediately untied my legs, and stood up. I found my cell was miraculously still in my pocket. It was well past midnight. I must have been out for quite some time. I texted Edward, not wanting to alert James to the phone with the sound of talking.

_ Edward! Get the police to trace my phone! I don't know where I am. It's a basement, one of Charlie's old clients found me. Please, help! _

I pressed the send button and waited. I swore when it said the text failed to send. There was no signal.

I looked around, and found a staircase. I quickly ran up it, and tried the door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked.

I heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door, and immediately ran back down the stairs as my heartbeat picked up.

The door opened, and James walked downstairs, grinning.

"So, you finally woke up. Even got out of the ropes. Little Swan has grown up, huh?" he grins, and steps towards me. I back up until my back is pressed against the wall.

"You know, I still need to repay you for earlier." He said before slamming his knee into my gut with more force than even Charlie ever mustered. I doubled over coughing, feeling a little blood trickle from my mouth.

"Let me go." I gasped.

"Hmmm… let me think about it…." He looked like he was pondering it, before he grinned wickedly at me, "Nope." He grinned before he kicked me again. I fell to my knees, before he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me. I coughed, not able to breathe at all as he ripped the shirt off my body. My vision got fuzzy before he finally let go. I dropped to the floor, only immediately to be pulled up by my hair. I whimpered in pain as he tore the rest of my clothes away.

After he was done using me, he left me on the ground, dirty and used.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. You were just a good fuck. And as I said, I paid for you, so I own you. Don't worry, Laurent and Phil will come by too. They want some turns, and are paying me quite well for it.

"Let me go, please?" I tried begging. He merely laughed at me before walking away.

I wasn't sure how long I had been down here. Without the sun or a clock, I didn't even know how many days had passed.

My throat felt like it had been ripped apart. I was given was small cup of water a day to drink, and nothing else. I felt so weak that I couldn't move.

True to his words, Laurent and Phil had been here several times. It seemed Charlie actually reigned them in, because they liked it rough. I was sure my ribs were broken, I had cuts all over.

James came downstairs again, his footsteps faltering. He was laughing to himself as he made his way over to me. I could smell strong booze.

I cringed as he picked me up by the hair again, but I was too weak to scream. He forcefully took me again, before dropping me and kicking me a few times. "Now be a good girl. I have to go out for awhile." He slurred.

I didn't say anything. I would be lucky if I had the strength to stand up again. I was pretty sure my right leg was completely shattered from when he used the hammer on it the other day.

I watched him stumble back up the stairs and close the door. I waited for the click of the door locking but it never came.

I felt hope swell in my chest. He forgot to lock it.

I almost cried out in pain as I forced myself onto my feet, but suddenly adrenaline was coursing through me. This was my chance, probably my only chance.

I made my way up the stairs with every ounce of strength I had. Someone must have been watching out for me, because as I had thought, the door was unlocked. I got out, and winced at the bright sunlight filtering in through the windows before I immediately started searching for a door.

I finally found a door, and opened it, running outside, the adrenaline even masking the pain in my broken leg. I was about to start running away from the house when I felt a hand grab my arm roughly. I turned to see James.

"I plan to go out for one day, and you already try to escape." He grins wickedly. I feel my stomach plummet. He hadn't left yet. He surely was going to kill me!

_No! I am not going to let that happen! I have to see Edward again! I have fought too hard to make it here!_

Before I could think it through, I sent my other fist flying right into his nose so hard I heard it crack. He let go of my arm in shock, swearing and holding his nose.

"You Bitch!—" he yelled, but before he could do anything else, I grabbed a rock from the ground, and smashed it into his skull. I immediately dropped the rock, not wanting to wait to see what happened before I started running. I didn't have the phone anymore, because James had destroyed it when he found it near the beginning.

I felt like I was running for hours when I finally reached a highway. I was naked, exposed, and it was freezing outside. The rain, though it was washing the grime and filth from my body, it made me cold, cold enough that I could feel the exhaustion winning out over the adrenaline. I knew I had to get somewhere safe first though. I had to find a phone.

It felt like hours before I reached a small convenience store. The store was closed since it was well into the night, but there was a pay phone. I called collect, and called Edward.

It picked up after one ring. "Hello?" his voice sounded scratchy, like he was tired, and stressed.

"Edward." I rasped out.

"Bella!" I heard him yell in panic. "Where are you?! Are you okay?! I will come get you!"

"I d-d-don't know exactly." I stuttered out. I was losing my last reserves of strength, and I was freezing. "A convenience store.. it's.." I looked at the sign. Everything was fuzzy, my vision getting blurry as I fought to stay standing and conscious. "Mr. Mikes. Hurry… He might find me again." I whispered the last part.

"Who? Bella, just hold on, I will be there soon. Try to find somewhere warm." I heard him say, his voice more panicked.

The time on the phone ran out, and I collapsed, leaning against the wall of the store. I curled up, trying to cover myself.

**EPOV**

It had two weeks since Bella had disappeared. I went to visit my grandparents at my parents house, and when I came home, there was a note saying she went grocery shopping. When midnight came, and she still wasn't home, we called the police. They searched everywhere, and the only possibly clue we ended up with were some abandon groceries in the forest.

The cops and my family had searched the whole town, and all the surrounding towns over and over with absolutely no results. I had just about given up, afraid the worst had happened when she called. She sounded like she was just barely holding on, she sounded like she did when I found her after Charlie almost killed her.

I sped down the highway, going well over 100 miles an hour towards the store she said. It was pouring out, and I knew I wasn't going to find her in a good condition. I felt sick, imagining what more she had been put through.

I finally got there, and the moment I saw her, I gasped. I pulled off my jacket, and wrapped it around her. She was deathly pale, almost blue, and drenched. Almost her entire body was either bruised, broken, or cut, and she was entirely naked. I picked her up, and put her in the car. I started the heat, and stroked her hair away from her face. "Bella, wake up." I pleaded, checking her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. When she didn't wake up, I called Carlisle as I sped towards my parents' house. Carlisle said he would have everything ready.

When I finally got there, I picked her up, and brought her inside. Carlisle gasped, and immediately took her from me to bring her up stairs to the office. I followed him up.

"Do you know what happened? Where did you find her?" He asked.

"I don't have a clue, but she called me from a payphone at the Mr. Mikes. She told me to hurry, because 'He' might still find her."

Carlisle nodded grimly before setting to work.

Several hours later, he had her bandaged, and he had her broken bones casted and taped. She had 4 broken ribs, a broken wrist, a compound fracture in her leg, probably from running on it after it was already broken. She also had lost a lot of blood, and was dehydrated and malnourished. There were lacerations and bruising covering 80% of her skin, and she was hypothermic. The worst was there was obvious signs multiple brutal rapes. I just prayed this wasn't what finally broke her.

As soon as I was allowed, I went to her bed, careful of her IV, and pulled her in my arms, and just held her as she slept, for both of our benefits.

In the morning, I felt her slowly stir, and she groaned, she whimpered a little before she opened her eyes, then let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was a dream.. escaping." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, still holding her.

"Like I was on the wrong end of an 18 wheeler accident." She says quietly. "Thank you, for coming to get me." She said, letting out a shiver.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"James. James I think… I think he followed me from the grocery store. I tried to get away, but he knocked me out. When I woke up… I was in a basement." She said quietly, giving a shudder. "I don't want to discuss the details right now… not yet. But.. yesterday, he was drunk, very drunk.. He forgot to lock the basement… So I got out.. I thought he had left, but he hadn't yet. He tried to stop me from going, but I broke his nose, then slammed a rock into his skull, and I ran. I ran for hours."

I tried to suppress the rage that someone would do this to my Bella. I was proud of her though. She was a survivor, she escaped.

"I remember, when he caught me… I knew he was going to kill me for disobeying… but I have fought too hard to get to where I am… And I couldn't leave you behind. So I held on until I had my opportunity to escape, then I fought." Her eyelids were starting to droop again. She looked exhausted.

"Sleep now, you're safe. No one is going to touch you again. If we don't get him behind bars, we will move to keep you safe."

"You should sleep too.." she slurs tiredly. "You have circles."

I sighed. It was just like her to worry about me when she was the one who just went through all of this. "I will, go to sleep love." I whisper, and she rests her head on my chest before falling back asleep.

I am about to go to sleep when Carlisle comes in the room. "The police found him."

* * *

**Please R&R! Pretty pleasee? I love reviews, they give me motivation to write more.**


End file.
